Nada que no puedas decir
by DraculaN666
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil es llevar una relación? Se supone que es sencillo ¿no? Quitando el hecho de no tener oportunidad de estar a solas y de que alguien siempre te interrumpa. Si, es muy fácil. MxM
1. Chapter 1

Emm... D no me maten... bueno, es la primera ves que escribo un fic de DN (y segun seria one-shot) asi que no sean duros con los comentarios.  
Solo dare unas _**advertencias**  
**yaoi** _(que mas?)  
_**OOC**_ (en los personajes, una personaje me falto personal...)  
no tengo ni idea del color de ojos de Matt o Mello asi que si no son los correctos... D...  
Ya dije _y**aoi**_?  
Recalco Akira (_**personaje original**_) no existe en la serie, es mia de mi...  
lo de entre parentesis es muy probable que sea mi propia opinion o explicacion...  
Espero les guste 3...

**

* * *

**

**Miro por enésima vez en la noche la ventana, y justo como la última vez seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. Pasó distraído su mano por su rojizo cabello, sintiendo la humedad que dejó la ducha que hace poco había tomado.**

**Se encontraba en vacaciones de invierno (ya saben, navidad, año nuevo, excusas de un deficiente sistema educativo… lo normal) y estaba total y completamente aburrido. Y eso era en realidad poco, se podría considerar que se encontraba en un estado demencial en el que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.**

**Aún faltaban, según su calendario, un mes y medio para regresar a clases (hacía casi nada que acababa de salir de estas) y no es que él sea un devoto a las largas jornadas de trabajo y el estridente discurso que cada profesor decía por clase. No, para nada. Pero podría jurar ante la tumba de su madre (que realmente seguía con vida) que es mejor aburrirse en conjunto que a solas. Por lo menos en la escuela puede molestar a algún inocente que se deje utilizar un rato, para ser el objetivo de descarga del colosal aburrimiento o aunque sea escuchar conversaciones ajenas y enterarte de quien se a acostado con medio salón. Ya saben, lo normal en quinto (próximo sexto y último) semestre de la preparatoria.**

**Pero ahora que se encontraba él solo, engarrotado en su mullido sofá, sin electricidad, ni golosinas para descargar su ira mientras estas sucumben bajo sus dientes. Son solo él, una casa oscura y vacía, y bueno, también su celular sin crédito para hablarle a su madre y pedirle (**_**exigirle**_**) que regrese lo más pronto posible, de donde quiera que este, y aun que sea le de un nuevo abastecimiento de dulces.**

**Su frustración aumenta al saber que no puede jugar con sus amados video juegos por que bendita la hora en que no se le ocurrió poner a cargar su DS, pero, ****¡OH! Aún mas benditos los hijos de puta que no saben arreglar los cables de la electricidad y joden todo el sistema, ¡Que ni siquiera puede hackear decentemente una computadora! Todo por la falta de energía.**

**Pero justo en el momento en el que cree que su vida a terminado y seguramente a llegado la hora de escribir su triste testamento (en donde seguramente ¡NO! Le dejaría sus googles a Near, compañero de clases que ha estado insistiendo con ello) su teléfono celular comienza emitiendo pequeñas vibraciones que aumentan rítmicamente seguidas de una estridente melodía, propia del mismo pelirrojo.**

— Matt** –dice la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea - **lamento no haber llamado, la tormenta es terrible.**- continuó con un tono bastante despreocupado.- **posiblemente llegue más entrada la noche, ya que no corra tanto peligro manejando.**- siguió con su monologo.**

—"Con o sin la tormenta ya eres un peligro"-** pensó Matt distante.- **no te preocupes** –habló el joven ahorrándose su pensamiento.- **lo único que quisiera es que pasaras a una tienda y…** -se vio interrumpido**

—Si, si, ya se, quieres que te lleve algún dulce o algo que no te alimentara sanamente** –reprendió con algo de hastío.**

— Exactamente** – Matt sonrió al escuchar el bufido de resignación del otro lado de la línea**

— Por cierto**- cambio el tema la mujer- **¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono de la casa? Tengo horas tratando de localizarte.**- dramatizó fingiendo angustia con un tono áspero y sin lograr su cometido.**

— No hay luz.**- no pudo evitar el resentimiento en sus palabras mientras acomodaba su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá- **yo tengo horas esperando a que regrese, así que creo que estamos en las mismas.**- su tono sarcástico causó un gruñido por parte de la mujer**

— Que poco respeto me tienes como madre.**- se dramatizó, nuevamente, así misma.- **como sea, creo que la tormenta se calmo un poco, llego en un rato.- **no espero respuesta y corto rápidamente.**

— Que poco respeto me tiene como hijo**- se dramatizo cómicamente para si mismo, dejando su celular sobre la mesita frente al sofá.**

**Su madre era una mujer joven (bastante) ella todavía trataba de engañarlo con el típico **_**"fue un amor de quinceañera"**_**.**

**Pero Matt sabía realmente que ella no era su madre, pues le había adoptado cuando tenía dos años, después de la muerte de sus padres. Su nombre real era Mail Jeevas, bautizado Matt por ella, de cierta forma tratando de borrar su pasado.**

**Es una mujer de un carácter bastante fuerte y un lúgubre humor sarcástico (algo hiriente) pero una buena persona (y por que no, una buena madre) cuando se le conocía de verdad. Un cabello largo (bastante) de un negro azabache. Con ojos verde esmeralda y una tez pálida. Rondando los treinta y algo (tema tabú en ella) Pero pasando al mismo, y aunque según su punto de vista, no hay mucho que comentar.**

**Es un típico estudiante de 17 años (razón mas obvia por la cual dudaba de la maternidad de Akira, nombre de su madre), asistía a una preparatoria pública cursando el 5to (bueno… ya 6to) semestre. No es de notas sobresalientes, según su criterio, son pasables (según su madre son un asco) nunca a tenido novia, pero es muy popular entre las mujeres, quizás él esta esperando encontrar a la persona ideal (alejemos los pensamientos cursis)**

**Es un completo adicto a los videojuegos, la nicotina y las computadoras, sobre todo a los cigarros, jamás abandona su cajetilla y el encendedor es su mejor amigo. Tiene una extraordinaria habilidad con las computadoras y con la suficiente práctica, dentro de poco hackear será mas fácil que sumar uno mas uno (si, modestia aparte) Pasando un poco a lo físico, su cabello corto y rojo como el fuego (expresión estupida, todo el mundo sabe que el fuego no es rojo) unos ojos verde esmeralda y tez blanca (lo cual ya no ponía tan en duda la maternidad de Akira). Siempre (o casi siempre) vestía una camisa de rayas negras con blanco, unos jeans algo deslavados y un poco ajustados y encima un chaleco café claro algo vistoso. Eso si, SIEMPRE tenía sus googles (¿Ya mencionamos los percances con Near? El albino acosa-googles) los cuales o estaban sobre su cabeza o en sus ojos (cuando jugaba con su DS) **

**Volviendo al tema inicial (una vez hechas las presentaciones)**

**Seguía aburrido, seguía BASTANTE aburrido y la desesperación por jugar alguno de sus juegos (duh) hackear, hablar con alguien por mensajes, robar algún banco cibernéticamente, comer algún dulce o todo junto, le carcomía lentamente como un escurridizo parásito dentro de él. Y según su reloj digital (lo único aparte del celular que aún permanecía con vida en esa penumbra) marcaban las seis quince, no hace ni cinco minutos que su madre le habló y él ya estaba sintiendo que moría de aburrimiento.**

**Escuchaba atentamente el golpetear constante de la lluvia en su ventana, poco a poco se comenzaba a introducir en un trance, donde la conciencia abandonaba su cuerpo. Un débil sonido comenzó a zumbar, en sí, era alguna vibración siendo retenida por algún objeto y luego una melodía que cada ves sonaba mas fuerte. Su celular estaba sonando.**

**Maldijo internamente a la tecnología por arrebatarle el sueño (bueno… seamos sinceros, maldijo todo menos su laptop y todos sus video juegos) Seguramente, pensó, debía ser su madre, que se olvidó de berrearle alguna orden para desperezarlo.**

**Sin observar el numero y con voz aún adormilada contesto.**

— ¿Bueno? **- su voz salió más débil de lo que había querido y dudó seriamente que haya sido escuchado por su interlocutor.**

— Buenas tardes**- respondió del otro lado una voz desconocida**

**Al menos de que su madre en menos de diez minutos se haya hecho un cambio de sexo, la persona del otro lado de la línea era un hombre, y uno que no conocía (viva la coherencia del muchacho).**

— ¿Quién habla?** –Preguntó con oculto interés.**

— Eh…** -el extraño dudo antes de proseguir- **quisiera hablar con Elle, Elle Lawliet**- continuó poco después.**

— Eso no contesta mi pregunta** –Matt sonrió internamente, tal vez acababa de encontrar algo con que distraer un poco su mente.**

— No tengo por que contestar** –Manifestó con enfado el del otro lado.**

— Que falta de educación** –continuó socarronamente.- **no puedes ir por la vida hablando con extraños** –se incorporó un poco, quedando sentado, con su espalda recargada en el antebrazo del sofá y sus piernas estiradas a lo largo de este.**

— ¡Tu también estas hablando con un extraño!** –Se alteró un poco más, gruñendo alguna blasfemia inteligible- **solo necesito saber** –continuó más tranquilo - **si se encuentra Elle Lawliet** –terminó con un timbre de impaciencia en su voz.**

— Umm…** -meditó falsamente.- **no, creo que te haz equivocado de número.**- se regocijo al escuchar las mil y un maldiciones que eran dirigidas a su persona.**

**Extrañamente, un gozo inexplicable le embargaba al escuchar los gritos o gruñidos que emitía el chico. Tenía una linda voz, algo frívola y un tanto prepotente pero agradable para su oído, y él se extasiaba al escucharle (aunque sea solo para maldecirle).**

— Maldito enano** –espetó una vez terminó de insultar a Matt.- **me dio el número mal, pero ya verá cuando…** -siguió su monólogo.**

— Bueno** –le interrumpió el pelirrojo- **¿Por qué no aprovechamos la llamada y platicamos un poco?** –Se ofreció amablemente sin ningún tinte de malicia oculto tras su voz.**

— ¿Qué te hace pensar…** -habló con desconfianza- **que yo hablaría con un desconocido?** –Matt escuchó claramente un deslizamiento, como cuando el se acomodaba en el sofá al ponerse cómodo y supo que estaría un buen rato en el teléfono.**

— Pues** –continuó acomodándose un poco él también- **todos me llaman Matt así que ya no soy tan desconocido, ¿O si?** –Agregó un tono burlón a la pregunta.**

— Un apodo no baja mis sospechas** –inquirió el otro, aún sin perder la desconfianza.**

— Mail Jeevas** –se rindió, quería hablar con él, y si no quedaba de otra…**

— Mello** –Matt sonrió, al menos ya tenía su nombre- **claro**- agregó para desconcierto de Matt- **también es un sobrenombre Matty** –terminó agregando una risa floja y un gran disgusto por parte del pelirrojo.**

— Eso no es justo** –se quejó- **ahora tú eres el desconocido, aparte, ni que te fuera a raptar o algo así** –no pudo evitar reírse ante tal idea.**

— ¿Quién me lo asegura?** –su risa se corto siendo continuada por la de Mello- **Mihale Kheel** –dijo finalmente- **pero de mi no sabrás nada más** –agregó con lo que le pareció a Matt, un tono áspero y serio.**

— No te preocupes.**- respondió- **con eso me basta, y me sobra** –susurro para sí mismo lo último, recordando una enorme base de datos alojada en su computadora.**

— ¿Puedo saber por que quieres hablar conmigo?** –Interrogó después de un breve silencio.**

— Estaba aburrido** –respondió con simpleza, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.**

— ¡Grandísimo imbécil!** –bramó Mello- **ni que yo fuera tu payaso.

— Lo sé** –contestó en un tono calmado.- **es solo que me parece muy entretenido hablar contigo** –le sonrió calidamente a la nada.**

**Mello dio gracias por ser divididos por varios kilómetros de distancia (según su suposición) ya que ese comentario le había hecho sonrojar bastante.**

— Y dime…** –llamó una vez más el pelirrojo- **¿Si puedo saber tu edad?** –temía preguntar y ser mandado al diablo cortésmente por el otro.**

— Primero dime tu edad** –Matt sonrió, eso era algo ¿No?**

— Te propongo algo –**Meditó mejor.- **yo contesto tus preguntas pero a cambio tú tienes que contestarme exactamente la misma pregunta, ¿Te parece?** –el silencio embargó un rato y Matt se removió un poco en su lugar, observó que la lluvia había cesado y su madre aún no volvía.**

— Está bien** –accedió después de un rato- **pero nada de dirección ni escuela donde estudio ¿Comprendes?** –dictaminó finalmente.**

— Me parece bien** –no hizo notar su desilusión- **tengo 17 ¿Y tú?** –esperó ansioso.**

— 16** –contestó sin dudar, dándole más credibilidad a sus palabras, Matt sintió un regocijo al saberlo de su misma edad- **¿Sabes?, Debería colgar, hasta ahora recuerdo que estoy hablando a un celular** –Matt consultó una vez mas su reloj, 6:47, tenía mas de media hora hablando… no quería ver el recibo de su teléfono.**

— ¿Cuál es tu numero de casa? O ¿Dónde te puedo contactar?** – un nudo en su garganta se formó, no deseaba cortar la comunicación pero ya se había excedido bastante y solo esperaba que Mello no se negara a seguir hablando con él.**

— Solo tengo el celular, no puedo darte el de mi casa** –su voz comenzó a sonar apurada.**

— No importa** –habló rápidamente, temiendo que cortara la comunicación. - **cuando regrese la luz, yo te llamo a tu celular** –seguramente a su madre le daría un infarto, pero sentía que lo valía.**

— De acuerdo** –acepto finalmente- **es el número de donde te estoy llamando, supongo que quedara en la memoria de tu celular**.**

— Está bien** –el pelirrojo sentía un alivio interior por saber que podía volver a escuchar al otro- **entonces luego te llamo**.**

— E… está bien** –aceptó dudoso - **adiós** –cortó la llamada.**

**Matt sonrió bastante satisfecho sin saber el motivo. A pesar de solo haber escuchado su voz por un rato le había simpatizado bastante el chico y deseaba con toda su fé que la luz regresara, los video juegos y la laptop habían pasado a un segundo plano, ahora lo importante era hablar con Mello nuevamente. La puerta principal se abrió con un súbito golpe sordo, seguido del sonido de algo cayendo al suelo del recibidor.**

— Llegué** –avisó una voz femenina- **se puede saber ¿Qué haces?, ¡Holgazán!** –chilló al ver la cómoda posición de Matt- **la luz se va y no puedes ni encender una vela** –inicio un típico monólogo de madre al estilo "Estoy enojada, quiero regañarte y te callas la boca" tan típico de ella- **claro, yo llego y no veo ni mis pies, corriendo el peligro de partirme toda la madre en el suelo y tu muy bien gracias, aplastadote en el sillón** –agregó un toque dramático a su voz.**

— Si, también te extrañe, madre** –Matt ni se inmutó ante el regaño y se acomodo más en el sofá, recibiendo una de las bolsas que cargaba su madre.**

— Que poco respeto me tienes como madre** –se lamentó- **como sea** –cambió drásticamente (como solo ella sabía) el tema- **¿Comiste algo?, ¿Llamó alguien? ¡Ah! No hay luz, olvida la pregunta, ¿Quieres comer?, Veré como cocino, Matt, baja los pies del sillón, cuantas veces te eh…** -y habló y habló mientras la mente de Matt solo procesaba una cosa, Mello- **¡Por lo menos finge escucharme!** –Bramó molesta al ver la nula atención que le daba Matt.**

— Sí te estaba escuchando, dijiste algo sobre si quería comer** –comentó hurgando en una de las bolsas que la mujer le había entregado y atacando directamente unos caramelos.**

— Ves que no me pones atención, no escuchaste lo demás** –continuó reprendiendo la morena, mientras buscaba unas velas en las repisas que estaban sobre la estufa de la cocina (¿Dónde mas?)**

— Correcto, dije te _"estaba"_ escuchando** –un cigarro bailaba en sus labios, trazando de un lado a otro la sonrisa que tenía, mientras una de sus manos buscaba el encendedor que se suponía estaba en su bolsillo.**

**Matt recargó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, maldita cosa, se dijo a sí mismo, nunca esta donde lo deja.**

— Te eh dicho que no fumes** –comentó la oji-verde, prendiendo el cigarro y depositando unos cerillos en sus manos.**

— Dices eso, y aún así me compras y prendes los cigarros** –picó burlonamente.**

— Pues es eso, o soportar tu irritable humor que te cargas cuando no tienes tu dosis diaria de nicotina** –contraataco la mujer.**

— Uh, ese fue un golpe bajo** –Matt colocó una mano en su pecho, simulando una mueca de dolor, de sus labios escapó una fina capa de humo, que dio directamente en el rostro de su madre.**

— Genial** –se quejó mientras tosía un poco- **gracias Matty, ahora huelo a ti** –sacó una nueva cajetilla de cerillos y encendió tres de las cinco velas que momentos antes había extraído de uno de los estantes.**

— Por cierto** –el pelirrojo aplasto la colilla en un cenicero que se encontraba sobre la mesa- **quisiera ponerle crédito a mi celular** –apuntó al aparato sobre el sofá.**

— Para eso si eres bueno** –suspiró cansadamente**- mañana le pongo**- justo en el momento en el que coloco una de las velas encendidas, la casa se iluminó por el foco de la sala.**

— Ya era hora**- su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa triunfante y camino rápidamente hacia el teléfono.**

— Un momento jovencito** –su madre dictadora (wow, nuevo apodo) detuvo su andanza- **antes de que hagas cualquier otra cosa, aplasta tu trasero en la silla frente a la computadora y termina tu trabajo** –Matt estuvo apunto de replicar- **me importa poco que tengas algo que hacer, tienes una semana en lo mismo y el cliente se esta desesperando** –sin ningún argumento, Matt encendió la laptop y comenzó con lo que se le había pedido.**

**Un largo rato más tarde, con sus ojos algo cansados y un gran enfado, se alejó del aparato deseando que por fin lo dejaran libre de obligaciones. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la sala para informar que había terminado satisfactoriamente.**

**Sobre el sofá se encontraba su madre, la tele frente a ella emitía su programación a la nada, pues ella se encontraba dormida. Matt resopló resignado, apagó el aparato y arropó a la mujer con una manta que se encontraba en el otro sofá. Consulto su reloj; marcaba las dos de la madrugada.**

— No creo que sea buena hora para marcar** –razonó sabiamente el joven, y camino rumbo a su habitación.**

**A la mañana siguiente despertó tranquilamente, recibiendo los molestos rayos del sol sobre su rostro. Miró el despertador sobre su mesita de noche, era más de medio día y la casa estaba desconcertantemente silenciosa. Se levanto de su mullida cama y observó el desastre en su habitación, su ropa por ninguna parte, su laptop personal sumergida en una avalancha de ropa.**

**Su DS seguro en un rincón de su escritorio, intacto de cualquier daño. Sus consolas de videojuegos pulcramente acomodados en su armario (al cual le faltaba una puerta y exhibía su contenido) Posiblemente eso era lo único ordenado de su habitación.**

**Salió, saltando entre todo el desorden, abriendo la puerta cautelosamente, la cual le contesto con un molesto chirrido, así que se despidió de la salida silenciosa. El silencio seguía presente en la casa, acompañándole en su descenso por las escaleras. Sobre la mesa de centro que se encontraba frente al sofá, vio una hoja blanca, que la noche anterior no había notado.**

**En ella se encontraba escrito:**

**Querido Matt (casi ríe por el escrito)**

**Tuve que salir urgentemente y no tuve oportunidad de molestarte como todas las mañanas (que sinceridad) Gracias por hacerme, por una vez en tu vida, caso y terminar el trabajo pendiente. Pasaré a cobrar por ello y te daré tus honorarios.**

**Te dejé el desayuno preparado (el joven puso cara de desconcierto) No, no esta envenenado (su cara ahora mostró asombro) eres predecible, no te asombres (ahora el enfado comenzaba a mostrase) ¡Y no te enojes que es verdad!. Si tengo tiempo y no se me olvida (que es algo muy probable) pasaré a ponerle crédito a tu celular.**

**Esta es la parte en donde te digo que te quiero, que te cuides o alguna de esas cursilerías, pero ¿Para que mentirnos? Nunca me crees y no me haces caso así que solamente te digo que quiero que la casa esté en pie cuando regrese. (Que confianza…)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Att: Akira**

**PD: ¡No entres a mi cuarto!**

**Matt dejo la nota sobre la mesa, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y caminó con el hasta el comedor, donde se encontraban unos platos tapados y olían bien.**

**La noche anterior mientras trabajaba, observaba constantemente el número grabado en su celular. No pudo evitar memorizarlo, mientras deseaba enormemente poder marcarlo. Tecleo el número al mismo tiempo en el que destapaba su desayuno (comida) y se sentaba para comenzar a comer (…)**

**La línea sonó cuatro veces antes de ser contestada por la misma voz frívola y prepotente con la que hablo el día anterior.**

— Diga** –contestó distraídamente el otro.**

— ¿Creíste que ya no te volvería a llamar?** –Introdujo una cucharada del guiso de su madre en su boca, por lo menos tenía buen sabor y seguía con vida.**

— Me han dicho que soñar no cuesta nada** –su tono de voz cambió a uno más relajado que fue notado por Matt.**

— Si, los sueños son gratis, la realidad es muy cara** –deleito su oído escuchando la queda risa de Mello, al mismo tiempo deleito su paladar con la comida- **bueno, al parecer el día de hoy andamos de muy buen humor ¿No es así?** –Sorbió un poco del jugo que se encontraba a un lado de su plato de comida.**

— Ha sido una mañana agradable** –respondió sinceramente- **¿Comiendo? No es algo temprano para comer** –inquirió al escuchar el sonido del masticar del otro.**

— Yo diría que es muy tarde para desayunar** –rió para sí mismo, continuando con su comida.**

—Pues que haces todas las mañanas ¿Planchar las sabanas?** –Matt casi se atraganta con el jugo al retener la risa que escapó de su garganta.**

— Algo parecido** –contestó una vez que pudo tranquilizarse- **me dormí muy tarde anoche**- tapó nuevamente el ahora vació plato, tomó su vaso de jugo y caminó hasta su amado sofá para depositar su humanidad en él y seguir con el siguiente paso de su dieta, comiendo dulces que dejó en ese lugar la noche anterior.**

— Ya veo…** -se interrumpió a sí mismo para masticar algo.**

— No soy el único que desayuna tarde ¿verdad?** –Burló el mayor.**

— Te equivocas**- respondió con absoluta tranquilidad- **siempre estoy comiendo barras de chocolates**- mordió una ves más- **son algo así como mi adicción**- terminó su comentario, al tiempo que saboreaba el dulce.**

**¡Bien! Se alabo a si mismo el pelirrojo, ya tenía un dato importante sobre el otro, eso era un progreso.**

— Ya veo**- oculto su felicidad- **mi adicción son los juegos de video y las computadoras**- reflexionó un poco- **pero mas que nada, mi pasión son los cigarros**- respondió con absoluta sinceridad.**

— Que adición tan fea**- espetó con algo de enfado - aun **que los chocolates no son tan saludables que digamos**- se dijo más para si mismo que para el otro.**

— Supongo que si**- una pregunta se atoro en su garganta- **supongo…** - dudo en proseguir.**

— ¿Supones?-** inquirió con curiosidad.**

— Supongo que has de estar pasado de peso**- genial, eso había sonado a insulto.**

— Para nada**- el pelirrojo se sorprendió- **a pesar de eso soy bastante delgado**- se ahorró la palabra sexy para sí mismo, que estaba fuera de lugar si hablaba de eso con un hombre, aun que estuvo muy tentado a decirlo.**

— Que extraño, mi madre come chocolate o dulces y una semana después esta gorda y con barritos** –rió al recordar como casi se suicida por una diminuta espinilla y un kilogramo más de su peso normal.**

— Que drástica**- parecía decirlo más para sí mismo que para Matt. **

— Y ya que entramos en este tema**- sabía que era muy probable que se negara a hablar de ello, pero bueno, nada perdía con intentarlo- **¿Cómo eres físicamente?**- un nudo se formó en su garganta ya podía escuchar las maldiciones que seguramente el otro le gritaría, sonaba como todo un superficial.**

— Quedamos en que tú responderías primero a las preguntas**- Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Eso quería decir que no se negaba? (disculpen, es de lento entendimiento).**

— Soy de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y piel blanca**- sintetizó lo más importante (según él)- **bastante delgado según me han dicho, yo me veo normal** (es que él ve todo normal)- pensó un rato y no encontró nada más que agregar.**

—Típico de un pelirrojo**- contesto Mello- **ojos verdes y piel blanca, me sorprende que no tengas pecas**- se burló el otro.**

—Disculpa si soy tan ordinario** –uso su mejor tono ofendido- **es tu turno de responder.

— Soy rubio de ojos azules y piel clara, pero no muy blanca…** -comenzó de la misma manera que el otro- **bastante delgado y según me comentan, algo bajo de estatura**- eso salió con cierto tono de reproche. Pensó unos momentos y Matt escuchó claramente como trastabillo con algo, daba la impresión de que quería agregar algo más, pero al final cambió de idea- **supongo que es todo**- contestó para resignación del pelirrojo.**

— Típico de un rubio, ojos azules y tez clara**- burló en un intento de no sonar ansioso.**

— Uh, golpe bajo**- Matt experimentó una ligera sensación de deja vu y recordó la escena con su madre la noche anterior.**

— Ahora somos dos personas ordinarias hablando por el celular como amigos de toda la vida **–canturreó eufórico (asumamos que el chico no sabe lo que es la gente ordinaria)**

— Bueno, si omitimos la parte de amigos y toda la vida, creo que el concepto esta bien definido**- un amargo sabor se alojó en la garganta de Matt.**

**Bueno, analizó un poco el pelirrojo mientras seguía con su vana plática con Mello, era lógico que el rubio (por que el confiaba en que fuera rubio) no le tendría confianza de la noche a la mañana, si hasta su madre (que era eso, su madre) aún le tenía algo de desconfianza, Mello no sería distinto, pero, se dijo así mismo Matt, con lo poco que tenía hablando con el oji-azul (si, también confiaba en eso) le agradaba bastante, como ese mejor amigo que nunca a tenido, por que eso podría ser ¿No? Amigos, muy buenos amigos (claro… ingenuo…)**

Continuara?  
D que buena pregunta...  
ustedes diran...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Emm... bien... mi continuar con esto... disculpen si tardo pero no tengo internet T-T  
y tengo que venir al ciber... pfff...  
en fin me alegro que les gustara y agradesco los reviews!

* * *

**Por supuesto, los días siguieron pasando, en la sala solo podía observarse a Matt y el inseparable teléfono. Matt y su laptop, hablando por teléfono.**

**Matt y una barra de caramelo y hablando por teléfono (claro… Matt… no el caramelo). Matt y la tele, que nadie estaba viendo, y… como no, el teléfono en el oído de Matt. **

**Matt tapándose los oídos ante los gritos de Mello… al otro lado del teléfono. Matt siendo regañado por su madre… mientras habla por teléfono. Y así, monótonamente, una tras otra, imagen seguida por otra, eran Matt, Mello y por supuesto, entre ellos no podía faltar el ingrediente principal de la mezcla… el teléfono.**

**Pasó rápidamente el mes y medio de vacaciones, para ese entonces ya estaban a principios de febrero. Una de esas mañanas (como cualquier otra en la vida de un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas) Matt bajó las escaleras de su casa, canturreando alguna tonada de alguna canción que escucho en algún lugar y que podía jurar, no conocía la letra.**

**Su madre se encontraba sentada frente en el sofá de su casa (el que ya hemos mencionado tanto) justo frente a ella, sobre la mesita de centro, un papel blanco con las letras del escrito en tinta negra y alguno que otro dibujito de la compañía telefónica impreso en ella. ¿Alguien sabe lo que hace una madre, con su expresión seria, sentada en el centro del sofá, con un papel frente a ella, mostrándole números y letras de proporciones insospechables?, ¿No? (¿Nadie habla por teléfono?) Yo les aseguro que no espera a que el papel hable por sí solo y les apuesto a que Matt piensa igual.**

**Con pasos algo inseguros se acercó a la mujer, el oji-verde sabía que ese momento tenía que llegar alguna vez, pero no creyó que fuera tan rápido (entiéndanlo un mes y medio es demasiado rápido para él) Pero bueno ya llegó y tenía que enfrentarlo como lo había ensayado… oh, aguarden, nunca ensayo… estaba en problemas.**

— Mail Jeevas**- la antes cantarina voz de su madre se redujo a un tono duro y profundo. Matt trago en seco.**

**Ahora sabía que las cosas estaban terriblemente mal, su madre jamás le llamaba por su nombre al menos de que estuviera lo bastante enfadada como para matar a alguien. Y sospechaba que ese alguien era él. ¿Es que tanto llego de teléfono? Mandan esos papelitos cada mes, o cada treinta días, hablaba con Mello de dos a tres horas diarias, menos los viernes que era cuando hacía sus trabajos atrasados, seis pesos el minuto mas el impuesto… Volvió a tragar en seco, haciendo un poco de cuentas, hasta a él le daría miedo ese recibo.**

— Ma… mande** –tenía miedo… en verdad tenía mucho miedo.**

— Quisieras explicarme, ¿Por qué este recibo tiene estas cifras tan enormes?** –El papel terminó cubriendo la cara del pelirrojo seguido de la mano de su madre, que le dio de lleno en el rostro, causando un golpe directo en el tabique.**

**-**Bueno… estaba aburrido y pues… es un amigo y…y bueno yo…** -excusas, ¡excusas! Alguna excusa que le sirva ¿Es que no puede idear alguna buena cuando mas la necesita?**

— ¿Aburrido? Tienes tres consolas de video juego, cientos de juegos para dichas cosas, juegos on-line en tu laptop, trabajo atrasado por montones** –los ojos verdes se entrecerraron en una clara muestra de molestia- **y me vienes con la estupidez de que, ¿Estabas aburrido?**- el tono de su voz chocaba con la histeria y su dedo índice señalaba acusadoramente a Matt, una y otra vez mientras este retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared más próxima- **¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?**- el pelirrojo se tragó el comentario sarcástico que esta pregunta le trajo a la mente.**

— No… no, es simplemente que me agrado mucho y…** -su balbuceo se vio interrumpido abruptamente.**

— Mañana entras a la escuela y no puedes descuidarte, en tu tiempo libre estarás en tu trabajo o tareas nada más y…** -su mirada endureció un poco mas- **nada de llamadas por teléfono hasta nuevo aviso** –en ese instante el mundo de Matt se desvaneció- **y comenzando desde este instante** –tomó dicho aparato y lo desconectó llevándolo consigo, solo había dos teléfonos en la casa, el de la sala (el que ya conocemos bien) y el que se encontraba en la habitación de su madre.**

— Pe… pero…** -trato de persuadir- **si es por el dinero** –llegó una buena idea a su mente- **lo pago con mis honorarios por los trabajos.

— No es el dinero Matt** –intervino la mujer- **es sobre la responsabilidad que debes de tener, no puedes andar por la vida causando paros cardiacos por tantos ceros en un recibo y… **-comenzó uno de sus interminables discursos.**

**Matt suspiró con frustración, se dio cuenta de que no podría persuadir a la mujer.**

**Esa día fue horrible, el mas espantoso de su vida.**

**Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, descubrió (o recordó) que tenia un celular (al cual no le había metido crédito en un buen rato) y con el podía contactar a su rubio amigo.**

**Pero entendamos, el chico tiene tan mala suerte como para que este dichoso aparato se encontrara sin carga en un momento tan crucial en su vida y lo mejor (o peor) del caso, es que no tenía ni la más jodida idea de donde diablos había dejado el cargador.**

**La vida es tan bella.**

**Así, lleno de frustración y dolor en su pecho, no le quedo mas que esperar hasta el día siguiente (lunes) para ir a la tienda mas cercana y comprar un dichoso cargador, y de paso, ponerle crédito a su, muy ya mencionado, celular.**

**Lunes por la mañana, con un esfuerzo sobre humano (y alguno que otro grito de su madre en un muy vago intento de entonar alguna canción de moda) Matt se levanto de su cama, dirigiendo sus torpes pasos al baño, y claro, intentando no estamparse contra alguna pared en el proceso.**

**Se baño, cambio y alisto su material a una velocidad tan sorprendente que dejo algo inquietada a su joven (amargada) madre.**

**Termino su desayuno rápidamente, atragantándose en el proceso, y salio rápidamente de su casa, despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo a toda velocidad, por que, sin lugar a dudas, ese era el momento mas oportuno para que su auto estuviera en el taller mecánico.**

**Reitero, la vida es tan bella.**

**Planeo meticulosamente lo que haría ese día.**

**Numero uno: iría a la escuela (por más que deseaba faltar, o dejar de ir, no era una muy buena opción comenzando ya el último semestre antes de entrar a la universidad)**

**Numero dos: en uno de los descansos utilizaría su laptop (la cual venia cómodamente en su espalda) para buscar algún tipo de información sobre Mello.**

**Por que durante la noche, mientras dormía (lógico) recordó su gran astucia en campos de informática y su ilimitado acceso a fuentes de información del gobierno y habitantes del estado (o la nación)**

**Numero tres: iría a comprar el maldito cargador (con un radar de paso) y agregar crédito a su celular.**

**Por que en el caso de que lograba encontrara Mello, no sabia exactamente en que parte de la ciudad, y claro, no era muy inteligente ir como si nada y presentarse. Conociendo al rubio y su estricta regla de jamás verse en persona, seguramente terminaría con tremenda paliza y algún hueso roto.**

**Mejor ahorrase el dolor por un tiempo.**

**Claro, el jamás dijo que no iría a buscarlo, solo, daría tiempo, para de esa manera, quien sabe, observarle de lejos y conocerlo antes de presentarse personalmente.**

**Se detuvo ante la enorme puerta de acceso a la escuela. Aun no llegaban muchas personas, consulto su reloj, aun era algo temprano.**

**Tener tiempo de sobra, con alguien como el, era algo peligroso.**

**Comenzaba a interrogarse a si mismo, la razón de tanto interés por el rubio. Esta bien, admitía que el chico le agradaba, esta bien, no ahí ninguna queja sobre eso, pero, preocuparse de no hablar con el, sentirse algo miserable por la falta de comunicación, eso era, realmente, algo ya bastante alarmante.**

**A el, como ya había mencionado antes, no le había llamado nunca la atención ninguna mujer… bueno, quizás una que otra si, pero nada por lo que el quisiera llegar demasiado lejos, y claro, mucho menos un hombre.**

**Y ahora se encontraba así, en esa situación, teniendo como centro de su mundo a un probable rubio oji-azul, con un carácter de perros y adicto a los chocolates.**

**Sus planes comenzaban a verse lejanos, y las dudas comenzaban a nacer en el, brotando de manera inconciente y silenciosa.**

**Mucho pensar para un solo día, y aun ni siquiera comenzaban las clases.**

**Camino con poco afán a su salón de clases, como ya sabia, Near (chico albino de desconcertante apariencia infantil y ojos negros opacos que te hielan la sangre) ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar, con su vista en ninguna parte y jugueteando de manera exasperante con su cabello.**

**-**Mail…** -nombro el susodicho albino, expresando en su carta una enigmática sonrisa- **¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Tan aburridas como para llegar temprano, supongo** –comenzó a juguetear, una ves mas, con su blanco cabello, sacando la peor parte del pelirrojo-**

**-**Nata** –hizo burla de su nombre- **meses sin verte, los mejores de mi vida, ¿Cómo te la pasaste?** –el tono sarcástico y algo fastidiado en su voz no se hizo esperar-**

**-**venimos de malas** –Near (o Nate, que era su verdadero nombre) ni se inmuto ante el malestar del otro- **dejo mis comentarios de lado pero…-

**- **No Near, no te daré mis googles** –sentencio, llegando a su lugar y sentándose en la silla, mirando con desinterés como los demás alumnos entraban al lugar-**

**El albino de dirigió una ultima mirada cargada de burla, como si supiera la causa de sus pesares o como si supiera algo verdaderamente importante.**

**Claro, Matt no se percato de ello.**

**El pelirrojo estaba mas interesado en dejar su mente ir cualquier parte menos a lo importante, la escuela, quizás no debía darle tanta importancia al asunto, digo, desde un inicio al rubio no le pareció una muy buena idea el que se mantuvieran en contacto frecuente, aun que, sin lugar a dudas, con el paso del tiempo, y según las ideas de Matt, a Mello le comenzó a agradar sus llamadas, parecía menos agresivo que en el comienzo, reía de cualquier cosa que dijera el oji-verde, aun que esto careciera de sentido aparente.**

**Entonces, ¿estaba bien no? No había nada de malo en ser amigos ¿verdad? Y toda la preocupación que sentía era completamente sana por que temía perder a un gran amigo ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?**

**Ok, estaba comenzando a hiper ventilar, talvez y solo, talvez, conocía una respuesta al asunto, pero esta misma, en si, como mero pensamiento, era una terrorífica aglomeración de pensamientos que le infundía un macabro terror llegando a un punto donde, no sabia, reitero, no tenia idea, de por que se sentía así.**

**La vida era tan complicada.**

**La clase llego a su fin, el timbre para el cambio de clase retumbo por todo el salón, y solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni puta idea de que trato la clase (no supo ni en que clase estaba) eso estaba mal…**

**Y para dar el toque de gracia a su existencia, en las siguientes clases sucedió lo mismo, un circulo vicioso del cual no podía salir, simplemente su mente no prestaba atención a lo que no fuera Mello y su actual situación desesperada.**

**En el primer receso que tuvo, salio corriendo a la velocidad mas impresionante que jamás había visto el plantel estudiantil, perdiendo su rojiza marea en las escaleras que llevaban directamente a la azotea, lugar al cual, misteriosamente, nadie se acercaba.**

**Llevaba consigo su inseparable laptop, ya que, había tomado una decisión, y si iba a hacer algo, tenia que hacerlo y ¡ya!**

**Cerro la puerta tras de si y recargo su cuerpo en una de las paredes. Una extraña excitación le estaba dominando el cuerpo y sentía la garganta seca y sus manos sudaban.**

**Espero los interminables segundos en los que su portátil tardaba en encenderse por completo.**

**Una vez prendida, comenzó a teclear en el dichoso aparato, comenzando a si su incesante búsqueda.**

**Mihael Kheel fue lo que sus dedos trazaron y en la pantalla apareció el tan encantador "espero unos momentos" que a todos nos alegra el día.**

**Justo cuando el joven sintió su decisión flaquear y la necesidad de cerrar y apagar el dichoso aparato, apareció en la pantalla la información.**

**Trago en seco, se coloco sus googles, los cuales reflejaron la luz de la pantalla, se sentía bastante emocionado. Comenzó a hojear lo que en la pantalla aparecía.**

**Cosas relevantes, información que en si ya sabia.**

**Rubio, oji-azul, tes blanca, tipo de sangre O negativo y nacionalidad mitad japonesa mitad Norte Americana.**

**Y alguna que otra cosa que no era de demasiada importancia.**

**Solo dos cosas fueron las que llamaron su atención; la primera, no aparecía ninguna foto, ni una sola, ni siquiera alguna de nacimiento o probara que el sujeto en cuestión existía físicamente (y no era ninguna creación de su retorcida y algo alborotada imaginación) y lo segundo, es que en los datos escolares, tomando en cuenta las coincidencias misteriosas y los ligamentos del destino (o alguna burla de este) Mello iba en su escuela… ¡en su misma escuela! Mismo plantel, mismas instalación, quizás mismos profesores y mismo oxigeno en el mismo kilómetro cuadrado que comprendía el lugar.**

**Exhalo con algo de abatimiento. Bien, ahora sabía ese detallito, ¿Cómo reaccionar?**

**Buscarle como poseso por todo el lugar hasta dar con su existencia… era una opción, o esperar un poco para poder averiguar que sucedía con su alborotado subconsciente.**

**Las dos eran opciones tan tentadoras, que no supo que elegir.**

**Bien, bien, o destino cruel… o Kami-sama, seguramente era una burla del destino y el estaba condenado a sufrir sus innumerables bromas.**

**El toque de cambio de salón distrajo su confusa mente y dejo una idea precipitada, de igual forma, no había mucho que perder.**

**Esa misma tarde, después de clases, corrió a la tienda de electrónica mas cercana del lugar y compro el dichoso cargador del endemoniado aparato (el rastreador no, no vendían ahí) seguido de una tienda de abarrotes donde muy felizmente le coloco crédito al aparatito.**

**La vida es tan cara.**

**En realidad, lo siguientes días no tuvieron un cambio notable, un día después de su repentino descubrimiento, y después de colocarle el crédito a su celular, logro reunir las palabras (y ¿Por qué no? El coraje) para enviarle un mensaje explicándole al rubio su precaria situación.**

**Pero como el pobre pelirrojo esperaba, la reacción del chico no fue precisamente la que mas deseaba, después de unos diez mensajes en los cuales, los insultos eran la base de la comunicación por parte del rubio, le siguieron otros en los cuales Matt hubiera jurado que si estos fueran emitidos por un teléfono o de frente, el receptor indudablemente quedaría afónico.**

**Sus quejas mas que nada se basaron en la falta de comunicación, culpando al pelirrojo de no avisarle de su castigo y de ser un despreocupado con sus cosas, por que, según el, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien perdiera algo tan preciado como el cargador de su celular?**

**Por supuesto, lo que Matt no le comento es que el día anterior encontró el cable bajo su cama.**

**Mejor no enfadarle más.**

**Ahora estaba ahí, un hermoso viernes por la tarde, observando con tanto interés por la ventana, como quien observa la carrera de un caracol y una tortuga.**

**Ese día EN VERDAD tenia una muy buena excusa para no prestarle atención a su profesor y su fantástica explicación sobre la teoría del comportamiento humano (culpemos a Near por ella y su "no me quiero sentar como la gente normal")**

**La noche anterior, como ya era rutina, se arrastro a los pies de su (amargada) madre, rogando por una simple llamada, a lo cual la contestación simple fue la monosílaba "no"**

**Ni aun amenazándole con suicidarse o dejar de trabajar fue capas de persuadir a la mujer.**

**La vida es tan injusta.**

**Bueno, esa misma noche, por fin le contó el motivo por el cual quería (en verdad) hacer esa llamada, y de paso, agregar el hecho de que no sabia muy bien por que deseaba tanto escuchar al rubio, ya que los últimos días, su comunicación era muy limitada debido a la poca información que puede transferir un mensaje.**

**Aun que eso no era lo interesante, para nada. La cara de perplejidad que puso la mujer fue lo más desconcertante, le observo tan fijamente, para después apuntarle acusadoramente con el dedo y gritar (casi a todo pulmón) que era Gay…**

**¡GAY! Por amor a cristo! Su madre había enloquecido por completo.**

**Claro, después de decirle que, en definitiva, estaba ya bastante vieja para hacerle ese tipo de bromas, le dijo que hablaba muy enserio.**

**Su única respuesta fue una muy buena cachetada y el ¡ya sal del closet de una jodida ves! Que le dio su madre antes de irse a su habitación.**

**Y volvemos a la realidad, una tan aterradora como que el timbre nuevamente sonó, y el ni enterado del tema de la clase.**

**Suspiro con abatimiento, su vida era un desastre y ahora era gay.**

**Una vez más, la vida es tan bella.**

**Sintió el peso de una mira, y por inercia giro su rostro, chocando sus ojos con la burlesca expresión de Near, lo cual solo logro crisparle los nervios.**

**El chico no le caía mal, pero le estresaba la manera enigmática en la que le observaba como diciéndole que el sabia de sus penas (o aun peor, que el las provocaba) era tan aterrador.**

**Se disponía a salir del lugar antes de ser detenido por el albino.**

**-**Mail** –llamo el joven- **no quiero arruinar tu muy buena huida de tus deberes **–sonrió afable, satisfecho por lograr una mueca de malestar en el otro- **pero, necesito un favor**-**

**-**Y dime, Nate, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré un favor?** –cuestiono algo deseoso de aprovechar su descanso en cualquier cosa que no sea el peli-blanco… algo como Mello por ejemplo-**

**-**Bueno, que el favor no es para mi, si no para el profesor que has estado ignorando la ultima semana y en el cual, creo ya estas reprobando**- Matt se trago sus maldiciones y decidió escuchar a Near- **no pongas esa expresión, solo necesitas llevarle estos papeles al profesor de matemáticas que esta en el otro grupo** –extendió los dichosos documentos, los cuales fueron arrebatados bruscamente de sus manos- **

**-**Como sea…** -gruño antes de salir del salón-**

**Arrastro sus pies por los pasillos de las instalaciones, adquiriendo miradas de curiosidad por todos lados, ya que las personas son lo suficientemente curiosas como para mirarte como bicho raro si traes un aura de abatimiento sobre ti y arrastras tus pies como si de plomo se tratase.**

**Llego al salón donde se encontraba el dichoso profesor, seguramente dándole clase al grupo C, ya el que estaba en el A.**

**Respiro hondo, era el mismo profesor de matemáticas que le daba a el, y conocía la afición de exponer los errores o "cualidades" de los estudiantes cuando estos por alguna maldición del destino tenían que llevarle algún encargo.**

**Tomo una larga bocanada de aire, como si esta llevara consigo el valor que de momento el carecía, y toco quedamente la puerta frente a el.**

**Rezo, vaya que lo hizo, por que el profesor le ignorara, no lo escuchara o alguna cosa que no le expusiera ante un grupo (con el cual nunca había tenido ni contacto visual) y seguramente le dejaran en ridículo.**

**Todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron velozmente cuando del otro lado de la puerta escucho un "adelante"**

**Volvió a tomar aire y abrió la puerta.**

**Su nuevo plan era simplemente desde la puerta llamarle, este tomara sus papeles y regresara a dormir a sus alumnos con sus súper fabulosamente fascinantes clases.**

**Y como ya es costumbre en su vida, sus esperanzas se desmoronaron al ver al profesor cómodamente en su escritorio, mientras sus alumnos estaban entre dormidos, aburridos y en alguna especie de coma por la interesante clase.**

**Observo la cara de duda que puso el adulto al verle ahí y no tuvo más remedio que hacerse notar.**

**-**me encargaron que le trajera estos papeles** –hablo lo mas natural que su voz le permitía-**

**-**ah muy bien** –comento el señor, colocándose sus gafas y haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que entrara- **pasa, pasa** –invito al ver la poca cooperación de Matt-**

**El pelirrojo ya no tuvo mas remedio que entrar a paso lento, sintiendo de pronto el peso de las miradas de todos los presentes.**

**-**Es bueno verte** –dijo el profesor- **últimamente en mi clase lo único que haces es fantasear** – y ¿Quién no? Pensaron todos los adolescentes del lugar- **Mail Jeevas, tienes más potencial por que no…** -su frase quedo suspendida al escucharse el fuerte estrépito de algo cuando cae-**

**Y como nadie en el lugar es curioso, claro que no, nadie volteo por inercia la cabeza al lugar de donde el ruido provino, mas lo único que se vio fue el silencio, nadie decía nada, ni se movía, como si el ruido se provocara solo o fuera una alucinación en masa, cual fuera la respuesta, nadie hizo ningún comentario o movimiento que le delatara de ser el provocador del ruido.**

**Matt aprovecho tan oportuno momento (en donde el dejaba de ser el centro de atención y el profesor se ahogaba con sus comentarios) para ver, por quizás, primera ves, a los alumnos de ese salón.**

**No había algo realmente interesante, o no para el, o seria que todos estaba entre dormidos o curioseando por el ruido.**

**Las mujeres hablaban entre si sobre algo que realmente no le importaba, mientras le veían con algún tipo de sonrisa seductora, que por supuesto, Matt ni siquiera noto.**

**Uno que otro alumno dormido, o no faltaba el que de verdad ponía atención.**

**En la última fila pegada a la ventana, en el último lugar de la misma, como siempre, no podía faltar, el que parecía el más antisocial, con la cabeza baja, sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio apretando fuertemente los puños.**

**Matt dedujo que quizás ese rubio, que tan solo se veía, seguramente no le agradaba mucho estar con las personas.**

**Una vez más, no le dio demasiada importancia.**

**-**si me disculpa** –dirigió sus palabras al profesor- **me retiro** –comenzó a andar hasta la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta-**

**-**Matt** –llamo el profesor, y el pelirrojo juraría haber sentido el peso de una mirada sobre el, cosa que simplemente asocio con todos los presentes- **Ya que mi clase es tan interesante para ti **–la ironía en esas palabras no le presagiaba nada bueno- **espero que para el lunes tengas el trabajo que pedí** –fue lo ultimo que escucho, cuando la puerta se cerro frente a el-**

**Perfecto, el no sabia de que jodido trabajo le hablaba.**

**La vida es tan bella.**

**Camino de regreso a su salón mientras se repetía una y mil veces lo mucho que apestaba su vida y tenía a una muy buena persona a la cual culpar de ello: Near.**

**El pequeño albino ojeroso que siempre se reía burlescamente de su vida, como si el fuera el fuera parte de algún espectáculo cómico.**

**Suspiro con abatimiento, no era muy sociable con sus compañeros de clases y necesitaba saber de que trabajo hablaba el profesor para poder (intentar) comenzar con el, y al único que le hablaba y mantenía una relación masomenos sociable era aquel a quien en momentos como ese, definitivamente, quería desollar.**

**Acaricio fuertemente su cabeza, desordenando (mas) sus cabellos rojizos en el proceso, en días como esos pensaba muy seriamente en escribir un libro sobre su dramática vida, aun que seguramente seria mas una comedia, ya podía verlo "friki-maniático amante de las computadoras, adicto a la nicotina y gay" **

**El mero titulo le daba ganas de reír ya podía imaginar el contenido.**

**Perfecto, no estaba ayudando para nada a su desgastada autoestima.**

**Ya había dado el paso más importante en toda vida adolescente con el punto de ebullición de las hormonas a todo lo que dan: definir su sexualidad.**

**Y lo aceptaba abiertamente como decir que Near era un fenómeno con patas, le gustaban mas los hombres que las mujeres, siempre se fijaba un poco mas en ellos y tenían mas su atención, ya que de alguna manera las mujeres eran como un repelente para el (culpemos a la madre por semejante trauma) así que con los hombres.**

**Claro, ahí un punto especifico en todo esto, el JAMAS llevaría el rol de mujer, ¡CLARO QUE NO! Ante todo su orgullo.**

**Y por ese motivo, se declaraba a si mismo estar perdidamente enamorado de Mello, aquel del cual no ah podido comprobar su existencia y tiene peor temperamento que su madre cuando se le despierta de su siesta.**

**Ya que el asunto a estado aclarado para si mismo, lo difícil en esta ocasión son dos cosas, y no es el hecho de que la sociedad le discrimina y blahblah, como si a el le importara lo que los demás le dicen, por supuesto, no puede vivir siempre siendo señalado, pero son pormenores. Lo mas difícil en su vida en esos momentos era encontrar a Mello. Tenia la pista mas importante, y esa era que estaban en el mismo plantel, mas la emoción fue tal que no se paro a leer el grado ni el grupo en el que este se encontraba, por lo cual aun no sabia exactamente en que lugar podría toparse con el, y Near no ayudaba mucho en su objetivo, restándole su muy valioso tiempo en cosas como crispar sus ya de por si nulos nervios y dejarle con un pendiente mas en su lista de "que debo hacer, pero definitivamente no tengo ganas"**

**Llego al "amado" salón de clases justo al mismo tiempo en que sonaba el timbre del término de su descanso, otra muy buena razón por la cual detestar a Near.**

**Camino lentamente hasta su lugar dejando que la tensión se escapara de su cuerpo. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que el salón estaba ligeramente silencioso, por lo cual fijo bien su mirada en que no había nadie, ni cuadernos ni mochilas.**

**-**se suspendió la ultima clase** –hablo Near desde su lugar, al ver que el pelirrojo era lo suficientemente distraído como para no notarlo- **me quede esperando ya que tardaste al hacer el encargo** –Matt fue capas de presenciar algo que rara ves pasa cada mil años. Near se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la puerta, el asombro fue enorme- **¿quizás encontraste algo interesante no?** –El pelirrojo se encontraba tan impresionada de ver que el enano, no era tan enano precisamente, que no noto el mensaje oculto en esa frase-**

**-**n… no, el profesor es demasiado molesto, solo eso** –articulo quedamente-**

**-**hasta el lunes** –el albino salio del lugar dejando al joven con sus pensamientos-**

**No fue si no hasta unos diez minutos después de que el albino dejara el salón, y posiblemente la escuela también, que Matt comprendió que no le pregunto sobre el trabajo, y que posiblemente ya no tendría oportunidad de verlo.**

**Recargo sus brazos sobre el escritorio y dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza.**

**Su vida era un asco.**

**Sin mas que hacer y sin demasiado animo como para regresar a su casa y ver a su madre, la cual, seguramente, le daría un sermón sobre algo, tomo sus cosas y salio del salón, caminando sin ningún tipo de prisa o interés de su destino.**

**Termino llegando a la azotea del lugar. Amplia y fresca, el lugar indicado para expandir sus ideas, o bien, suicidarse por el asco de vida que lleva.**

**Recargo su espalda en la malla metálica que cubría el borde del edificio, para frustrar los planes suicidas de personas como el, dejando el abismo de una muerte segura tras el.**

**Cerro sus ojos dormitando un poco, tantas cosas juntas y en tan poco tiempo hacían de su (de por si ya retorcida) mente un manojo de confusiones y pensamientos sin sentido que cada ves le llevaban a un punto sin salida, donde no sabia muy bien como dar el siguiente paso.**

**Cuando sintió por fin que su mente era liberada de tantas confusiones y se entregaba a un momento de relajación, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido molesto que trajo de nuevo a Matt a la realidad.**

**Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el claro sol de la tarde encandilarle por completo y volviendo su vista completamente borrosa impidiéndole ver ese par de ojos que le veían con la más absoluta mueca de sorpresa mezclada con nerviosismo.**

**El pelirrojo tallo un poco sus ojos. Le ardían debido a la rápida intromisión de luz y buscaba aliviarlos un poco. Levanto la vista, sintiendo aun la presencia de otra persona, logrando que sus ojos verdes se toparan con unos azules.**

**Ninguno dijo nada, y a causa del ardor, Matt no pudo ver bien a la persona frente a el. Solo veía el mecer de su cabello, el cual le parecía el lo bastante largo como para taparle toda la parte izquierda de la cara y de un color claro que no supo distinguir.**

**Llevaba puesto ropa negra, una camisa manga larga negra y pantalones holgados del mismo color. Le recordó mucho a Near la vestimenta, quitando el hecho de que esta era negra y no blanca.**

**Antes de que su visión se recuperara por completo y lograra ver bien a quien estaba frente a el, este salio corriendo rápido del lugar, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo que le causara una fuerte impresión.**

**El oji-verde quedo estupefacto en su lugar, confundido por la reacción tan repentina de la otra persona, que por su lógica pudo deducir era un chico.**

**Pero como era propio de el, no le tomo demasiada importancia y tomando sus cosas, decidió iniciar el regreso a su casa.**

**Una ves frente a la puerta de su hogar, sintió verdaderos deseos de regresar a la escuela, cualquier lugar era mejor, de eso estaba seguro, por que seguramente su madre le tomaría como esclavo y le haría terminar todo el trabajo atrasado que estuvo posponiendo toda la semana debido a su decadente estado de animo.**

**Sin ningún afán, coloco la llave en la cerradura y abrió lentamente.**

**-**Bienvenido a casa Matt** –saludo inesperadamente la mujer, con una sonrisa que no le presagiaba nada bueno al pelirrojo- **hoy llegas tarde, ¿tuviste algún problema en la escuela? Escuche que saliste temprano** – Matt daría su vida por saber donde escucho eso-**

**-**Emmm… no, simplemente fui a dar una vuelta** –contesto dudoso- **ya sabes, refrescar las ideas y despejar la mente** –sonrió forzadamente esperando escapar a su habitación-**

**-**oh si, lo comprendo** –contesto en un tono comprensivo, casi maternal que aterro más a Matt-**

* * *

Continuara? sep... algun dia

Reviews??


	3. Chapter 3

**Estem... bueno aqui esta el 3er capitulo  
espero les guste...  
me eh dado cuenta de que es muy probable que mas adelante  
haya lemon (lo digo por que alguien menciono que le molestaba)  
asi que cuando llegue a esa parte les voy a avisar para que no haya  
problema :)  
Espero les guste!!  
Como siempre ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador, esto es sin fin de lucro y no me pagan por ello, es satisfaccion propia al saber  
que alguien lo lee n.n**

* * *

**En tanto hablaban, los dos fueron dirigiendo sus pasos a la sala donde la televisión aun permanecía encendida y dando su programación a la nada, mientras la mujer se dedicaba a traumatizar (mas) a su hijo.**

**-**bueno… creo que iré a mi habitación** –concluyo el joven ante tan incomodo silencio-**

**-**claro que no** –respondió su madre- **tienes trabajo atrasado y tienes que terminarlo** –el tono tan encantador que le había recibido fue sustituido por una severa orden-**

**-**pero realmente no me siento bien y…** -no logro completar su frase-**

**-**si terminas hoy puedes hacer una llamada** –negocio la mujer- **pero solo una** –aclaro para que Matt no se diera una idea equivocada de sus acciones-**

-¿algún motivo en especial?** –no era común de ella hacerle una propuesta, por lo general eran ordenes y amenazas, no podía desperdiciar tan hermosa oportunidad-**

**-**paga doble si lo tenemos para mañana el trabajo** –contesto con una amplia sonrisa-**

**-**avara…** -susurro el muchacho- **pero si quieres que sea para hoy, mínimo déjame hacer dos llamadas** –esta tentando territorio peligroso, pero era todo o nada- **una hoy y mañana otra** –finalizo la negociación-**

**-**bien, pero tendrás tiempo limite** –detestaba que siempre tuviera alguna restricción en sus peticiones, pero era a lo máximo que podía alcanzar-**

**-**esta bien** –se rindo-**

**-**por cierto** –comenzó a hablar nuevamente la mujer, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina- **mañana tendremos visita, vendrá Ryuusaki y si amigo Yagami** –comento con aparente entusiasmo- **hace tiempo que no los veo, creo que también traerán a Near y a otro jovencito, no me dijo el nombre** –regreso nuevamente a la estancia, donde Matt ya se encontraba frente a su computadora- **quizás puedan llevarse bien ¿no crees?** –Sonrió tranquilamente, siendo observada de reojo por su hijo-**

**-**quizás…** -murmuro no muy convencido pensando en Near y su complejo carácter, si su amigo era igual dudaba seriamente sobre entablar algún tipo de relación-**

**No hablaron más.**

**La mujer se dedico a hacer sus actividades cotidianas de madre, como ver televisión o apresurar a Matt para que finalizara con el dichoso trabajo, el cual agradecía que fuera de gran facilidad, de esa manera por lo menos ese día podría comunicarse con Mello y posiblemente el día de mañana también, esa seria una excusa por la cual no estar con Ryuusaki y sus excéntricos conocidos.**

**Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, su trabajo esta completamente finalizado y su madre estaban dormitando en el sofá. Así que sin hacer demasiado ruido se levanto de su asiento y verifico que el teléfono estuviera en su lugar, para después marcar el ya tan conocido número.**

**Dejo timbrar un par de veces antes de que su llamada fuera contestada.**

**-**diga…** -contesto aquella voz que tanto conocía-**

**-**Mello** –saludo tranquilo, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que el nombre salía de sus labios-**

**-**Ah… Matt, que… emmm… milagro escucharte** –la voz del rubio salía con nerviosismo-**

**¿Era su imaginación? O ¿el rubio sonaba algo intranquilo?**

**Dejo pasar ese detalle dedicándose simplemente a disfrutar de escuchar nuevamente esa voz que por tanto había extrañado.**

**-**pude llegar a un acuerdo con mi madre** –continuo ignorando el nerviosismo del otro- **así que me dejo hacer un par de llamadas** –sonrió al recordar, por lo menos algo bueno en esa semana- **quizás mañana también pueda llamarte** –camino hasta el comedor, donde se sentó cómodamente para seguir con su llamada-**

**-**no creo poder** –hablo un poco mas tranquilo- **tengo que salir, a pesar de que no quería parece que me ignoran**- bufo molesto-**

**-**oh bien** –sintió el peso de la desilusión –**por lo menos hoy pude llamarte** –comento mas animado-**

**-**si…** -el de la otra línea sentía las palabras atorarse en su garganta- **hace tiempo que no hablábamos** –el rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, contrastando con sus ojos azules-**

**-**si ya extrañaba escucharte** –soltó sin pensar el oji-verde-**

**Mello se sonrojo profundamente, maldiciendo una y mil veces la sinceridad de esa frase y su susceptibilidad con sus emociones, dejándose influenciar fácilmente por ellas.**

**-**pe… pero que dices** –gruño suavemente, aun sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas-**

**-**si, ya sabes** –continuo- **tus gritos son difíciles de olvidar e irresistibles al para el oído humano** –rió ante su propio comentario-**

-¡Serás cabron!** –bramo con enojo, sintiéndose un completo idiota por sentir vergüenza ante los comentarios del otro-**

**-**era solo una broma** –rió abiertamente, satisfecho por lograr su objetivo, molestar a Mello-**

**- **vaya que extrañaba tus estupidas bromas** –bramo con ironía-**

**-**disculpa** –rió un poco mas- **me siento mejor hablando contigo, ah sido una semana algo fastidiosa **–soltó un suspiro ahogado, dejando escapar un poco de sus pesares.**

**-**si, ni que lo digas** –Mello soltó la frase mas para si mismo que para su interlocutor- **¿Qué ha tenido de especial esta semana?** –no es que el sea una persona muy curiosa, no si se trata de Matt-**

**-**pues, muchas cosas** –comenzó a meditar en ello- **rogándole a mi madre por el teléfono, las tareas, soportar a los compañeros del salón, descubrir que me gusta alguien, un trabajo para el lunes y no se ni que es, visitas indesea…** -su lista fue abruptamente interrumpida-**

**-**A… alguien… ¿Alguien que te gusta?** –un temblor nervioso se apodero de su garganta, rehusándose a escuchar el resto-**

**Fue el momento perfecto para que Matt se diera cuenta de que hablo de mas y que definitivamente no tenia un excusa bien preparada para algo como eso (en realidad el nunca tenia una excusa preparada para algo), por que, no iba simplemente a decirle "Oh Mello me gustas" ¿oh si? ¿Que tan patético podía sonar realmente eso?**

**Así que opto por la mejor opción que se le presento y simplemente le saco la vuelta al asunto, de esa manera quizás Mello lo olvidaría y podrían seguir de la misma manera en la que estaban. Con una relación platónica y patética amor-odio.**

**-**S… Si ya sabes, la adolescencia y eso** –rió tontamente- **lo normal** –espero una respuesta pero lo único que le recibió fue un silencio abrumador- **¿Mello……?** –llamo confundido-**

**-**yo…** -dudo unos segundos- **tengo algo que hacer, será mejor que cuelgue ya** –Matt dudo seriamente de sus palabras-**

-¿algo que hacer? Son casi las diez de la noche de un viernes, no creo que sea tarea** –no encontraba motivo por el cual deseara dejar de hablar con el-**

-¡No es nada que te incumba!** –Grito molesto, como ya era su costumbre, pero se le notaba aun más furioso-**

**-**esta bien, comprendo** –contesto con un poco de miedo ante la agresiva contestación del otro- **entonces te marco de…** -nuevamente su frase quedo suspendida en el aire-**

-¡NO!** –Corto rápidamente- **últimamente eh estado muy ocupado, no me marques en un tiempo** –Antes de que Matt lograra responderle, la comunicación se corto-**

**El joven quedo desconcertado, aun manteniendo el teléfono en su oído, escuchando el clásico pitido que este emitía cuando la comunicación es cortada.**

**Se le hacia bastante extraña la reacción de Mello, no era propio exaltarse tanto sin razón aparente. La mayoría de las veces en las que su ira se veía desatada y juraría que si estuvieran cara a cara, terminaría en el hospital mas próximo, era simplemente por que el lo provocaba intencionalmente, simplemente para escuchar sus gritos histéricos, pero jamás le había insultado de la nada.**

**Así que su mente lógica y eficaz logro deducir que algo estaba mal (vaya cerebrito…)**

**Se disponía a marcar nuevamente el numero, para de esa manera hablar con Mello y tratar de entender el por que de su reacción.**

**Pero justo antes de que su acción se viera realizada, una pálida mano le arrebato bruscamente el aparato y otra le dio un leve golpe en la nuca.**

**-**dijiste una llamada hoy y otra mañana** –hablo su madre con cara adormilada-**

**-**pero mañana no puedo** –intervino Matt- **déjame hacerla ahora** –suplico desesperado por obtener una afirmación por parte de la mujer-**

**-**ni hablar, un trato es un trato** –contesto tajante y llevándose de ahí la única forma de comunicación con el rubio-**

**No fue hasta unos veinte minutos después en que Matt recordó el insignificante detalle de su teléfono celular, por el cual fue corriendo (casi rompiendo algo en el proceso) y al tenerlo en sus manos, recordó el poco crédito que tenia así que no seria suficiente para una llamada, por lo cual la única alternativa fue enviarle un mensaje.**

**No obtuvo respuesta.**

**Envió un máximo de diez mensajes, los cuales ninguno tuvo respuesta, ni insultos, ni nada que le confirmara que habían sido recibidos por el muchacho.**

**Comenzaba a preocuparse. ¡Lo estaba ignorando completamente!**

**Y no lograba encontrar un buen motivo por el cual las cosas terminaran de esa manera, si desde el comienzo parecía ir todo bien.**

**Aun que claro, también noto cierto tono nervioso en las palabras de Mello, como si algo lo preocupara o estuviera en alguna clase de problemas, y podría ser eso, tal ves Mello estaba en algún problema y no pudiera decírselo, quizás su confianza no llegaba para tanto. No es como si desde siempre se la hubiera tenido, pero se la pudo haber ganado ¿no?**

**Perfecto, ahora estaba con sus locas paranoias buscándole la respuesta a algo como eso.**

**Se dejo caer pesadamente a su cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y tenia que estar listo para la visita del día siguiente.**

**La idea no le emocionaba del todo, el solo pensar que tenia que soportar a el excéntrico medio hermano de su madre (por edén, su tío) Ryuusaki y su no-novio Light Yagami, y como premio extra, Near y un desconocido, posiblemente igual de "especial" que los demás.**

**Hundió su cara en la almohada que estaba sobre su cama y por primera ves deseo morir. Tantas cosas y el sin respuestas, simplemente se sentía abatido y su madre y/o compañeros no ponían de su parte para mejorar las cosas.**

**Al poco rato ya se encontraba dormido, aun que no por eso se encontraba mejor, simplemente quería olvidar, por una noche, que los problemas no existían y que tal vez, por una vez, podría abrazar a Mello… como deseaba eso.**

**A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol calaban directamente en su rostro, haciéndole incomodo el seguir durmiendo e impidiendo así su muy necesitado descanso.**

**Cubrió su rostro con las mantas y deseo poder dormir por el resto del día, al fin de cuentas era sábado, así que no tenia ningún motivo por el cual debía levantarse, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.**

**Su (desesperante) madre, entro de golpe a la habitación, diciéndole que se levantara y haciéndole ver lo obvio, que ya había amanecido.**

**Ignorando olímpicamente el intento de reloj despertador de su madre, trato una ves mas de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, pero su (malvada) madre, tomo con fuerza las cobijas que le cubrían, tirando de ellas, haciendo el sol le diera completamente en el rostro, espantando así, su sueño.**

**Al ver su triunfo, la (despiadada) mujer salio de la habitación, avisándole que su visita no tardaría en llegar y que debería ya estar preparándose.**

**Con todo el entusiasmo del mundo (hagamos notar el claro sarcasmo) Matt se levanto de su cama arrastrando sus pies al baño y dejando caer el chorro de agua helada sobre su cuerpo, aun cubierto por su pijama.**

**Después del tan común sermón matutino, en el que su madre le gritaba lo irresponsable que era al dejarse bañar por el agua aun estando vestido, y para colmo olvidara meter una toalla con el, por fin pudo continuar arreglándose (o algo parecido) para por fin recibir a los invitados.**

**¿A que gente normal se le ocurría ir de visita a las diez de la mañana? ¿En que mundo tan distorsionado viven que no les permiten tener un sueño tranquilo como la gente normal? Todo eso era cuestionado por la intranquila mente de Matt, que aun no lograba comprender el comportamiento del rubio la noche anterior.**

**Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, estirando la liga de sus googles durante un rato, antes de colocarlos sobre su cabeza.**

**Durante unos momentos, en los que creyó quedarse dormido nuevamente, el timbre resonó por toda la estancia, trayéndole de regreso a la realidad.**

**-**maldición** –mascullo entre dientes-**

**¿Es que nadie podía descansar por unos momentos sin que algo o alguien vinieran a joderle la existencia?**

**Aparentemente no.**

**Desde la cocina su madre le pidió-ordeno que abriera la puerta, ya que seguramente serian las tan esperadas (y mencionadas) visitas.**

**Se levanto de su cómodo asiento y arrastro los pies, sin demasiada emoción por pasar un agradable fin de semana en familia fingiendo que disfrutaban de su compañía (era el ¿o el sarcasmo se volvía la base de su propia auto-comunicación?)**

**Giro la manija de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente antes de que esta fuera empujada hacia dentro, golpeando su nariz lo suficiente como para hacerle retroceder, pero no para hacerle sangrar.**

**-**oh, lo siento** –se disculpo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de manga larga y blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, posición algo encorvada, piel pálida y unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos-**

-¡Ryuusaki!** –Saludo eufórica su madre saliendo de la cocina- **tanto tiempo sin verte **–continuo llegando hasta donde se encontraban-**

**-**si, ya ah pasado tiempo** –hablo serenamente el hombre-**

**Matt seguía sobando su adolorida nariz, escuchando atentamente la platica y observando como seguido del moreno, entraba otro hombre de cabello castaño, seguidos de Near.**

**-**no se si recuerdes a Yagami-kun y a Near** –levanto su mano apuntando al castaño primero seguidamente del albino-**

**-**como olvidarlos** –hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo-**

**-**y el** –apunto a otra persona que Matt no logro ver bien, debido a que aun estaba recargado en la pared, sobando su nariz, a la cual le prestaba mas atención que a las presentaciones- **es el compañero de Near del que tanto te hable, Mihael Keehl** –finalizo-**

**Matt abandono su tarea de confortar su lastimada nariz, para prestar más atención a lo que había mencionado, dudando de su capacidad auditiva y culpando a su mente, de la cual no había podido sacar aun a Mello.**

**-**Ya te dije que es Mello, no Mihael** –corrigió el joven-**

**Esa voz era inconfundible para Matt, el mismo tono de fastidio, el incremento de nivel para hacerse notar, y a la vez una melodía suave para sus oídos que le deleitaba… pero eso era imposible, ¿no?**

**-**Mucho gusto Mello** –saludo cortes mente la mujer, la cual pensaba que era absurdo como su hijo, Near y ahora ese chico, se rehusaban a usar sus nombres verdaderos. Culpaba de eso a Ryuusaki, que se negaba a usar su nombre, Elle- **este es mi hijo** –tomo de la manga a Matt, haciendo dar la cara por primera ves ante los presentes, y regalando una sorpresa a Mello- **Mail Jeevas** –tomo su cabeza, obligándole a doblarse para hacer una reverencia- **pero le gusta que le digan Matt** –levanto su cabeza, dirigiendo los ojos del muchacho a los cuatro presentes frente a el, pero mas importante aun, haciendo chocar sus ojos frente a los de Mello-**

**Fue en ese momento en el que Matt recordó la principal razón por la cual Mello había hecho la llamada aquella noche y era buscando a Elle Lawliet, pero claro, en ese momento no recordaba que era el nombre real de su tío y ni siquiera se esforzó en recordarlo. Golpe mental para el mismo.**

**Hubo un segundo en que se formo un silencio incomodo donde los presentes sentían cortar la tensión menos Near, el cual, sin ser notado, tenia una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro.**

**-**Bien…** -hablo Akira, tratando de ignorar el silencio- **¿Por qué no pasan?** –Se retiro del camino, jalando a Matt consigo, logrando que este rompiera su contacto visual con el rubio- **siéntense en la sala** –indico el lugar con la mano-**

**Elle, Light, Near y Mello caminaron hasta el sofá, aun que el rubio tuvo que ser prácticamente arrastrado por el albino al seguir aun inmerso en su shock.**

**Matt fue arrastrado (literalmente) hasta la cocina, donde la mujer continua hablando sin parar sobre sus modales (los cuales no sabia donde había dejado…) y de no quedarse como idiota frente a la visita.**

**Quizás hablo de algo mas, pero su mente estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que lo único que entraba en su cabeza eran los lejanos murmullos de una madre sin botón de apagado.**

**Cuando llego a la conclusión de que su voluntad era mas débil que su nerviosismo, uso alguna de sus estupidas excusas (la cual seguramente no logro convencer a su madre) y salio de la cocina, caminando hasta las escaleras, sin dirigirse ni despedirse de los presentes por lo cual, no noto ese par de ojos que le seguían en movimientos.**

**-**perdónenlo** –hablo Akira saliendo de la cocina, con una bandeja que contenía bebidas y algunas otras cosas- **ya saben como son los adolescentes** –sonrió nerviosamente, jurándose a si misma hacerle la vida imposible a Matt después de eso-**

**-**es entendible**- hablo Near calmadamente y aun con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- **a nuestra edad el nerviosismo ante las situaciones tensas es común **–tomo la tasa de te que le ofrecía la mujer-**

**Nadie dijo nada.**

**Ryuusaki comenzó a conversar con Akira de algo que al parecer nadie le interesaba.**

**Mello tenia la vista perdida por las escaleras y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior sin saber muy bien que es lo que debería hacer para no parecer demasiado obvio.**

**-**el baño esta arriba** –hablo inesperadamente Near a Mello, ganado una mirada curiosa por parte de todos- **parece que tiene ganas, así que le di indicaciones** –comenzó a girar su dedo alrededor de su cabello aparentando inocencia-**

**-**si, tiene razón** –corroboro la mujer- **sube y a tu derecha la segunda puerta que veas **–Mello no espero nada mas y subió rápidamente los escalones-**

**Retomando la interrumpida platica con un "parece que le urgía" nadie o casi nadie, noto la aun mas amplia (y quizás malévola) sonrisa de Near.**

**-**tu estas tramando algo** –lejos de ser eso una pregunta, fue una absoluta afirmación- **tu sonrisa no presagia nada bueno** –Yagami Light hacia gala de su buen habla, siendo el primero en notar algún plan oculto tras su expresión pasiva-**

-¿yo? ¿Planear algo?** –el escepticismo casi real, por unos segundos hizo dudar al joven castaño- **no se que te haría pensar semejante cosa** –amplio mas su sonrisa, causando un escalofrió por la espalda de su interlocutor-**

**-**das miedo** –susurro ignorando la mirada de reojo que le dirigió-**

**Mello subió rápidamente y se encontró con un largo pasillo que se extendía de derecha a izquierda, dando un total de seis puertas, descartando una que ya sabia era el baño, así que quedaban 5 y pocas oportunidades para encontrar la habitación de Matt.**

**La primera puerta del lado izquierdo era completamente blanca y sin signos de se usada constantemente así que la descarto.**

**La segunda era de color negro y tenia un enorme letrero que decía "Fuera Testosteronas" lo que le indico que era la habitación de la mujer.**

**De la tercera no quiso averiguar, ya que si del lado izquierdo estaba la habitación de la madre, algo le indicaba que prefería alejarse de su hijo (o este de ella) así que descartando la que conducía al baño, le quedaban dos puertas por averiguar a donde demonios le llevarían.**

**Dios podía amarlo (u odiar demasiado a Matt) ya que justo cuando se giraba para buscar la puerta indicada, el pelirrojo salía justamente del baño.**

**Bien, este es el momento en el que Mello se queda en blanco y olvida que iba a decir frente a Matt (esperen, jamás pensó que diría, bueno ahora entendemos por que esta así)**

**Se observaron por un rato buscando exactamente que decir, ya que de por si la situación era bastante incomoda (con las miradas avergonzadas y la actitud evasiva) y ahora simplemente comenzaron a balbucear cualquier cosa que seguramente con alguien como espectador, los habría dejado como completos estupidos (ya de por si sin el intento lo parecían…)**

**El valiente en tratar de romper la tensión del momento fue Matt.**

**-**emmm… Mello** –susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el nombrado le escuchase- **que… increíblemente extraña coincidencia** –termino la frase de forma estupida, sonriendo nerviosamente y a la ves con algo que para Mello parecía felicidad-**

**-**demasiado extraña** –susurro Mello volteando para el lado izquierdo, impidiendo a Matt poder ver esa parte del rostro-**

**-**si, creo que tu plan de no vernos jamás no salio muy bien** –burlo sin intención el pelirrojo-**

**-**no puedes juzgarme por intentarlo** –los nervios que anteriormente les envolvían, poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse, como la primera ves que hablaron por teléfono-**

**-**tienes razón** –rió el oji-verde, sintiendo que sus preocupaciones habían sido por nada- **aun que…** -interrumpió un poco su propia diversión- **aun no comprendo por que no querías verme** –medito un poco- **bueno, no es como si fueras horrible o deforme** –rió un poco ante su propio chiste-**

**Mello apretó rápidamente los puños, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por la ira. Giro su rostro completamente, su cabello tapaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, y observo furibundo al pelirrojo.**

**-**no veo el chiste** –soltó con rabia contenida-**

**En ese momento Matt callo completamente, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.**

**En momentos como estos es cuando uno recuerda las moralejas o consejos que los padres dan en ocasiones y que uno suele ignorar con absoluto aburrimiento.**

**A Matt su madre jamás le dio consejos, pero como le encantaba hablar, hizo que su mente recordara una vaga platica que tuvo con Akira, mientras el (seguramente) estaba pensando en Mello.**

"_**-**__Near traerá a su amigo__** –dijo la voz alegre de la mujer- **__espero se amable con el, hace un tiempo sufrió un accidente__**- prendió la estufa después de colocar una olla sobre la parrilla- **__su rostro y cuerpo sufrieron quemaduras, así que ningún comentario malo que siempre la cagas__** –le apunto acusadoramente, aun sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo semi-ignorada-"**_

**Un jodido golpe mental a su grandísima estupidez por no recordar eso en el preciso instante en que vio a Mello entrar por esa puerta.**

**Observo como un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios, dándole a entender lo mal que se sentía Mello.**

**Examina bien su cuerpo, notando en el cuello como una gran cicatriz se extendía desde su espalda hasta su rostro, y no le importo, realmente Mello era bastante sexy (las ropas que parecían pijama no le agraciaban mucho pero aun así era hermoso, según el)**

**Se acerco un poco a el, pero sintiendo la exposición en la que estaban al encontrarse a mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, tomo la muñeca del rubio y lo arrastro (si, literalmente) hasta su habitación, no sin antes recibir un poco de forcejeo por parte del oji-azul.**

**Una ves en la habitación lo primero que hizo fue asegurar la puerta con seguro (ya nadie conoce la privacidad hoy en día)**

**Y una ves mas estaban sin saber que decir, todo por actuar imprudentemente y sin medir las consecuencias (son adolescentes ¿Qué se puede esperar?)**

**-**No quise…** -hablo Matt sabiendo que el era el primero en comenzar la platica- **cuando me pongo nervioso comienzo a decir la primera estupidez que se me ocurre** –eso hasta a el mismo le sonaba a excusa barata, pero así suena siempre la verdad-**

**Mello le observo por unos momentos comenzando a relajar su cuerpo a ver la sinceridad del otro, y aun no había notado que su cabello no se encontraba sobre su cara, por lo cual no tapada la gran cicatriz que casi se expandía por la mitad de su rostro.**

**-**al contrario de lo que te hagan pensar** –continuo el mayor- **creo que esas cicatriz te hace ver bastante sexy** –Mello no proceso el hecho de estar expuesto, ya que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado sonrojándose como para poner atención-**

**-**pe…pero… ¡Pero que demonios dices!** –exclamo avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo por sentirse tan vulnerable frente a el-**

**-**solo soy sincero** –una tierna sonrisa adorno sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de decir y sus ojos brillando de dulzura hacia del ambiente una escena barata de telenovela de la cual no se iban a quejar-**

**-**eres un idiota** –concluyo Mello girando su rostro a cualquier lugar donde no estuviera Matt y su hermosa sonrisa-**

**Muy bien, el definitivamente ¡No! Había pensado que la sonrisa de Matt era hermosa y mucho menos que sus mejillas sonrojadas lucían hermosas…**

**¡A la mierda con la maldita atmósfera romántica!**

**El rubio giro su rostro rápidamente en dirección hacia el pelirrojo, el cual, sin darle explicación aparente, ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro violando su espacio personal.**

**Sus ojos chocaron por unos instantes en los que se perdieron en la mirada ajena. Un azul contra verde.**

-¿Qué tanto miras?** –interrogo bruscamente el rubio, aun sintiendo que su espacio vital era considerablemente reducido-**

**-**Nada en especial** –fue su respuesta, mientras Matt se alejaba un poco de el-**aprovechando la ocasión **-continuo hablando un poco mas retirado de el- **quisiera saber, ¿Qué sucedió ayer? No recuerdo haber dicho nada que te molestase para que terminaras con la comunicación de ese modo** –sabemos que el no es precisamente la persona mas oportuna, y su curiosidad era mas que su voluntad-**

**Justo en ese momento (donde muchos comprendemos que Matt de verdad tiene poco tacto con el habla) Mello recordó la sencilla frase pronunciada la noche pasada "Alguien que me gusta" por el pelirrojo.**

**Nuevamente el coraje se apodero de el y de un empujón aparto aun mas al oji-verde que volvía a verle con cara de desconcierto.**

**-**Ya te lo dije ¿no?** –Contesto tajante- **no es nada que te importe** –rápidamente se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación-**

**-**Espera** –tomo su brazo antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta- **si estoy preguntando es por que me importa ¿no lo crees?** –objeto algo desesperado por la inesperada actitud del rubio-**

**-**si te lo dijera no lo comprenderías** –trato de zafarse del agarre-**

**-**menos voy a comprender si no me lo dices** –apretó un poco mas su mano sobre el delgado brazo, siendo conciente de la fuerza que aplicaba para no lastimarle-**

**Ya sintiéndose en alguna escena de telenovela barata donde los protagonistas representaban la mundialmente famosa escena en donde aclaran sus sentimientos (y vaya que si) Mello decidió poner fin a la situación, al fin de cuentas no tenia mucho que perder ¿verdad? **

**Quizás solo una amistad que apreciaba mucho.**

**Como odiaba la vida.**

**Dejo de oponer resistencia y giro su cuerpo hasta quedar frente al muy confundido pelirrojo, su vista clavada en el suelo y sus puños apretados era lo que ofrecía de panorama para el par de ojos verdes.**

**Una ves tomada la decisión y diciéndose a si mismo que no debía ser cobarde y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, levanto su rostro para mirar fijamente a Matt.**

**Este que no comprendía absolutamente nada de la actitud que había tomado Mello, lo ultimo que supo antes de pensar que había muerto y que definitivamente estaba en el cielo (o que había enloquecido y ahora estaba siendo victima de una cruel alucinación) fueron los labios, suaves y calidos de Mello.**

**Fue un beso corto (de verdad que lo fue) ¿y por que no? También inexperto (no era la mejor materia de ellos) pero lo que si sabían es que fue genial para ellos.**

**El contacto calido de sus labios, un roce fugaz que Matt incremento tomando de la nuca a Mello, uniendo por completo sus bocas y cuerpos, en un contacto tan posesivo y asfixiante, del cual jamás se querían separar.**

**En un segundo en el que el rubio trataba de tomar un poco de aire, entreabriendo sus labios, sintió como la húmeda y calida lengua de Matt irrumpía en ellos.**

**Por falta de experiencia el contacto fue leve y tranquilo, sin prisa, con una contestación tímida por parte de Mello.**

**Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos fue capas de levantar la vista.**

**Jadeaban un poco tratando de recuperar el aire que sus pulmones les exigían, y trataban de bajar la temperaturas de sus cuerpos, que terminaba reflejándose en sus rostros como un profundo sonrojo. **

**Matt no sabia si debía sonreír como el estupido que era, saltar de emoción, gritar a todos los habitantes de esa casa lo feliz que era, o volver a besar a Mello (o quizás algo mas)**

* * *

Tratare de no tardar mucho pero ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo asi que pido su paciencia n.n  
espero saber su opinion :)


	4. Chapter 4

**ok... no pense en tardarme tanto... de hecho no pense en tardarme...  
como sea si alguna creia que venia lo bueno e hiba muy rapido... ja-ja  
pues no! :D...**  
_**Aclaracion:** Death Note no es mi, si hacie fuera seria posiblemente ina serie Yaoi, Matt y Mello  
en ningun momento habia muerto y la escena del masaje salia en el manga tambien  
y llegaba al lemon, pero como ustedes notaron nada de eso sucedio hacia que ;w; la vida es injusta!_

* * *

**Mientras tanto el rubio meditaba que era menos doloroso, tirarse de la ventana ¿o aventarse de las escaleras? Esperando en alguno de los dos romperse el cuello y morir al instante.**

**De lo que no fue conciente es de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenia Matt pintada en la cara, de lo que si fue conciente es que este le dio un abraso casi tan fuerte como para no dejarle respirar y tenerle que suplicar para que lo soltara y le dejara vivir un tiempo mas.**

-¿eso quiere decir que te gusto?** –pregunto esperanzado el pelirrojo-**

-¿esa pregunta quiere decir que eres estupido?** –evadió la respuesta de manera brusca-**

-¿evades la respuesta?** –continuo la cadena de preguntas-**

-¿Cuál respuesta?** –Desvió la mirada a cualquier punto de la habitación-**

**-**pues de que te gusto** –afirmo algo dudoso-**

-¿Qué me gusto?** –Mello seguía sin verle-**

**-**pues yo** –Matt no entendía el punto de todo eso-**

-¿tu que?** –El rubio comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su camisa-**

**-**Pues te gusto** –Matt, algo arto de toda esa situación, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Mello- **dímelo claramente, ¿yo te gusto?** –Pregunto una vez más algo más tranquilo-**

**-**eres estupido ¿verdad?** –Matt iba a replicar algo, pero el oji-azul no le dejo- **eso esta claro, ¿pero que importa? Tu mismo lo dijiste, a ti te gusta alguien más** –el tono dolido y con amargura, algo lastimero, calo en la conciencia del mayor-**

**Claro, ahora recordaba la sencilla (y a la ves molesta) frase que había dicho la noche anterior por accidente. Por lo menos ya sabía el origen de todo aquel problema.**

**Matt rió un poco ante su propia estupidez, y apoyo su frente sobre la del menor, acariciando con sus manos las mejillas sonrojadas de un desconcertado rubio.**

-¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?** –no hubo tonó de molestia, simplemente de incredulidad e incertidumbre-**

**-**de lo estupido que soy** –dijo sinceramente-**

**-**ya era hora de que lo notaras** –Mello trato de relajarse, pero al levantar la vista y toparse con los ojos verdes de el mas alto, dudo seriamente de poder lograrlo-**

**-**Si, lo se, soy de lento entendimiento** –sonrió tranquilo- **esa vez** –continuo después de un pacifico silencio en el que solo se observaron mutuamente- **me refería a ti Mello** –el rubio no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba (si, ahora a todos les falla el oído…)- **la frase se me salio sin darme cuenta y me puse muy nervioso **–rió un poco- **ya te la había dicho ¿no? Cuando me pongo nervioso digo muchas estupideces** –Mello le vio con cara de burla- **si, mas de las normales** –rectifico-**

**-**si, ya me había dado cuenta** –apoyo, levantando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre los hombros de Matt-**

**Dejaron que el silencio se cerniera sobre ellos durante un rato, sin hacer ni decir nada, solo observándose mutuamente y dándose cuenta de las múltiples escenas que habían hecho tan ridículamente para terminar de la manera menos esperada: juntos.**

**Los dos tenían una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros, por primera vez, según su parecer, los dos eran completamente felices.**

**-**por cierto** –Matt interrumpió (como siempre) el silencio- **¿sabias que vamos en la misma escuela?** –hizo notar como no queriendo la cosa-**

**-**si** –fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo-**

-¿eh? ¿Y como sabias?** –Separo un poco su cuerpo del contrario para lograr ver bien su rostro-**

**-**ayer fuiste al salón donde en donde estaba** –noto la cara de desconcierto del otro- **con el profesor de matemáticas, se me cayo el celular** –Matt recordó vagamente- **me puse tan nervioso que lo tire, pero no fui capas de levantarlo **–continuo- **un rato después nos topamos en la azotea, pero estabas tan adormilado que no tuviste tiempo de verme** –termino tranquilamente-**

**Matt recordó vagamente el instante en que había escuchado el estruendo en el salón, y recordó (milagro en el) al rubio de la ultima fila, sin duda era Mello, al igual que al final de clases, el rubio cabello que se mecía con el viento, indudablemente era de el.**

-¿y por que no me dijiste nada?** –le cuestiono un poco molesto de haberse estado comiendo el cerebro, cuando la respuesta estaba tan cerca de el-**

**-**estaba muy nervioso** –le costo admitir eso- **¿Qué esperabas? Te busque siempre por todas partes pero nunca te encon…** -se dio cuenta de que hablaba de mas-**

-¿buscarme? ¿Cómo que me buscaste?** –Mello se dio cuenta de su error bastante tarde-**

**-**yo no iba a la escuela, por lo de mi rostro** –admitió con algo de amargura- **Elle y Near varias veces trataron de convencerme de entrar a la escuela pero siempre me negaba** –recordaba las múltiples veces en que los dos le sobornaban con darle chocolate- **pero nunca quería. Poco después de que hablara contigo, me dio mucha curiosidad conocerte y busque información de ti** –por lo menos Matt ya no se sentía tan culpable de haber irrumpido en sus archivos- **cuando me entere de que ibas en la misma escuela que Near me sorprendí mucho, así que termine accediendo a tomar el ultimo semestre en las instalaciones** –claro, no agrego el detalle de que era por Matt, así conseguía el chocolate, dos pájaros de un tiro- **pero nunca te veía, poco después me entere que pasabas mas tiempo en el techo de la escuela que en el salón** –y nunca fue capas de pedirle ayuda a Near- **aun así las veces que me topaba contigo no era capas de plantarte la cara y hablarte** –Mello notaba que la parte mas difícil de ser abierto con alguien era admitir la vulnerabilidad de sus emociones- **

**-**eso quiere decir… que entraste a la escuela… ¿solo por mi?** –Matt no creía que el llegara a hacer algo como eso por el-**

**-**básicamente… si…** -admitió- **¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?** –gruño algo molesto-**

**-**lo siento** –sonrió torpemente- **realmente no me lo puedo creer, me siento… ¿alagado? Suena tonto pero creo que si** –amplio a un mas su sonrisa-**

**-**pues así es** –puntualizo el rubio-**

**Los dos se quedaron absortos en un abrumador silencio sin saber muy bien como debían continuar la plática.**

-¿y ahora?** –se cuestiono el rubio-**

**-**bueno, yo creo que…** -Matt vio interrumpida su frase (esto ya se ha hecho costumbre)**

**Su (inoportuna) madre, llamaba a la puerta, tratando como siempre de abrirla notando como el seguro estaba puesto como clara señal de que no quería ser interrumpido (pero al parecer no captaba la indirecta y continuaba en su vano intento de abrirla) **

**-**Te quieres esperar** –contesto Matt algo fastidiado por el comportamiento de la mujer-**

-¡Que falta de respeto!** –Mascullo indignada del otro lado de la puerta- **Mueve tu trasero y ven para acá **–ordeno- **y trae a Mello** –agrego un poco mas serena para después retirarse-**

**Ignoraron del hecho de que sabia que el rubio estaba en la habitación (les aterraba pensar en ello y en lo que pudo haber imaginado) y antes de salir se dirigieron una ultima mirada, dejando pendiente la platica para otro momento (donde alguien, por no decir nombres que Akira se puede sentir mal, no les interrumpiese)**

**Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, queriendo prolongar un poco mas su tiempo a solas (bah, el primer amor siempre es el mas cursi) una ves llegado a su (indeseable) destino, observaron como todos se habían trasladado al comedor, donde les esperaban a ellos para comenzar a comer sus alimentos (…)**

**El resto de la tarde paso de una forma más tranquila, en la cual todos los presentes se sumergían en diversos temas (tomando algunos personales como la sexualidad, cortesía del albino y su muy perturbante sonrisa siniestra) hasta agotar todas las posibilidades de las cuales se pueda tocar un tema y, de esa manera, quedarse sin nada muy inteligente que decir.**

**Mientras L intimidaba la fresa que tenia su porción de pastel con su desconcertante mirada ojerosa (y alguien más se lo comiera con la mirada a el) la única mujer presente hablaba tranquilamente con el albino sobre el desempeño que Matt tenia en la escuela (es aquí donde marcamos la desventaja de que tu madre conozca a algún compañero y le pregunte sobre la vida escolar)**

**- **¿Cómo que se duerme en clases?** –se escandalizo la mujer- **¡Si lo único que hace aquí es dormir!** –Agrego un momento después aun indignada- **o comer… bueno ¡no importa! No puedo creer algo como eso **–dirigió su mejor mirada furibunda a un muy asustado pelirrojo-**

**Mello solo rió por lo bajo, viendo entretenido como la morena estiraba dolorosamente las mejillas de su hijo, bajo la atenta mirada divertida de todos los presentes.**

**El resto de la tarde paso lento y tranquilo (algo doloroso para las mejillas de Matt) donde por un momento el rubio y el pelirrojo olvidaron que aun les quedaban cosas pendientes y Yagami trataba de ignorar lo más que podía las miradas fijas que Near dirigía a su persona y a los otros dos (y le sorprendía el hecho de que lo otros dos mayores no notaran tan interesante acontecimiento: Near sonriendo)**

**Cuando menos lo esperaba ya era hora de que los invitados se retiraran e invariablemente que Matt y Mello se dijeran adiós por el momento, de no muy buena gana, por supuesto, alguien no tenia sus mismos planes.**

**-**Matty** –llamo el albino tranquilamente- **Supongo que no recuerdas lo del trabajo que debemos entregar el Lunes ¿verdad?** –El susodicho solo trago en seco, rogando que su madre no escuchara. Por suerte aun estaba hablando con su tío, así que no le prestaba atención alguna- **Hable de eso con tu madre** –palideció completamente- **no te preocupes, no le dije nada** –hubiera besado al joven de no ser que prefería mantener la distancia con el, así que simplemente le sonrió- **así que mañana vendré para ayudarte** –finalizo el también con una sonrisa, aun que para nada se comparaba con la de Matt, claro que no, la de el tenia intenciones ocultas, la de Matt, gratitud-**

**-**jamás pensé decir esto pero… gracias** –ensancho un poco más su sonrisa-**

**-**no hay de que** –se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse-**

**Matt simplemente giro su rostro para buscar al rubio, que solo le dedico una mirada entre molesta y frustrada que confundido más al oji-verde, que solamente le despidió con un movimiento de mano, para después contestar la despedida de los dos mayores.**

**Mello rápidamente salio tras el albino, dispuesto a saber por que tanta confianza entre Matt y el. Y dejaba claro (por si a alguien se le ocurría si quiera imaginar) que el ¡no estaba celoso! ¡Para nada! Simplemente era **_**curiosidad**_**, y nada más y su molestia era simplemente por… ¡cualquiera que sea el motivo no era, en definitiva, nada, ni siquiera remotamente, parecidos a los celos! ¡Para nada! (sin comentarios…)**

-¡Near!** –llamo, por que conste que no grito, al albino-**

**-**dime, Mello** –detuvo tranquilo su andar para volver su vista al rubio-**

-¡¿Ah que se debe esa cercanía que tienes con Matt!?** –interrogo ofuscado sin medir bien las palabras ni como las decía-**

-¿Celoso?** –pregunto aterradoramente, en un tono tan sugerente que erizo los vellos de todo el cuerpo del rubio- **sabes que eres el único para mi Mello** –termino con una macabra sonrisa y dando media vuelta, dejando a un pobre rubio con la sensación de a ver vivido una catástrofe total-**

**Bien, repasemos un poco el asunto, Near, en definitiva, ¡no! Le había hecho una broma ni había reído misteriosamente después de eso, ¿Por qué? ¡Por que era Near! Coño, el albino friki perturbante, la persona más seria y sin emociones que el planeta tuvo la desgracia de parir y amamantar. Por que era antinatural, simplemente **_**imposible **_**¡por dios! Near sonriendo se le antojaba tan malditamente bizarro como el comiendo sus frutas y verduras en lugar de sus amados chocolates.**

**Así pues ¿Cuál era la única respuesta que el se podía dar en un momento como ese? Muy simple, definitivamente el tampoco beso a Matt y, una de dos, se tiro de las escaleras y ahora estaba de camino al primer hospital (o cementerio) que se les cruzase por el camino o bien sus nervios fueron tales que había caído en una especie de shock donde todo era contradictoriamente aterrador.**

**¡Las dos posibilidades se le hacían mucho más posibles antes de aceptar la idea de que Near había sonreído! ¡Es que ¡maldición! ¿Era posible juntar Near y sonreír en una misma oración sin poner entre ellos el **_**no sabe**_**? Eso era mucho más posible como una negación que como una afirmación.**

**Su pequeño cerebro comenzaba a colapsar y quedar desconectado del mundo de tal manera que Mello no supo en que momento subió al carro y dejaba a tras la casa de su amado pelirrojo.**

**No, tampoco reparo en el hecho de haber llamado amado a Matt en su mente.**

**Matt no le dio más vueltas al asunto de la despedida de Mello, prefería concentrarse en las hermosas sensaciones que sus labios aun mantenían en la memoria de su piel, como si estas fueran valiosos tesoros que no podan perder.**

**El tacto suave y fino de los dulces labios del rubio le sabían a… a chocolate, esa era exactamente, tan dulce y delicioso como un chocolate.**

**Ignoro por completo los llamas de su madre y subió las escaleras aun inmerso en su ensoñación, pensando en todo el tiempo que podía pasar de ahora en adelante con el rubio, ya que estaba claro que este sentía lo mismo por el y tenían mucho tiempo para experimentar nuevas (y mucho más placenteras) sensaciones.**

**Cerro la puerta de su habitación de una manera suave, para después poner el seguro y visualizar el lado de su cama donde por primera ves había probado los labios de Mello. Donde el primer roce se produjo, y donde estuvo seguro de que el oji-azul no le era para nada indiferente en sus sentimientos.**

**Y aun que tenia la ligera sensación de estarse comportando como una colegiala recién enamorada, le importaba un cacahuate el mundo en esos momentos, por que el era, sin duda, la persona más feliz en esos momentos.**

**Se deshizo de su ropa, para después colocarse su pijama, ya eran las diez y media de la noche, y a pesar de todas las experiencias del día, su cuerpo aun le resentía el poco descaso que había tenido la noche anterior, así que la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en esos momentos era el alojarse bajo sus calidas cobijas, y abandonarse una noche más al placentero sueño de imaginar a Mello en sus brazos, por que ahora ya no era una completa fantasía, y conocía su hermoso rostro.**

**No, ahora por lo menos todo podía volverse real.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Matt se encontraba en la mejor parte de su sueño, donde Mello era completamente suyo, y podía observar cada una de sus facetas existentes, aquellas que solamente se muestran a un amante.**

**Por supuesto, no todo en la vida es tan bello como a uno le gustaría imaginar (díganmelo a mi…) así que para nuestro oji-verde, no era para nada una excepción, ya que a lo lejos (para ser más exacto en la planta baja de su casa) comenzó a retumbar una estridente melodía, a un volumen tan exagerado que las cosas sobre su buró y escritorio comenzaron a retumbar, amenazando en caerse en cualquier momento si no se les movía de lugar.**

**Ofuscado, Matt se levanto de su cama, caminado pesadamente y con unos instintos asesinos que tenían como presa a una sola persona: su madre.**

-¡Pero que sea desértica! ¡Oh si¡ desértica!** –balbucearon a todo pulmón y al mismo ritmo de la canción los labios de su madre, mientras imaginaba que el palo de la escoba era el micrófono de algún desdichado escenario que tuviera la mala fortuna de presentarla a ella como estrella principal de la noche, aun que en realidad, simplemente era el pasillo del segundo piso y como espectador solo se encontraba un muy avergonzado (y molesto) Matt-**

**-**Podrías** –comenzó en un tono leve que la mujer ignoro completamente- **por el amor a Jesucristo ¡dejar de humillarte a ti misma de esta manera!** –Bramo de forma ruidosa captando por fin la atención de la mujer, que le estudio completamente de pies a cabeza-**

-¡anda!** –exclamo por fin la mujer, dejando de cantar- **si nos levantamos de buen humor **–expreso con una sonrisa en los labios, desconcertando a su pobre hijo- **pues Rigoberto anda contento Matty** –menciono sugestivamente, a lo que el adolescente seguía sin captar- **¡hombre tenias que ser por dios! Que nos hemos levantado de buen humor, y no creo que seas el único** –apunto a la entrepierna del joven-**

**Fue hasta ese momento en que Matt capto que sobre los delgados pantalones del pijama, un notable bulto hacia acto de presencia (es aquí donde descubrimos los efectos secundarios de soñar con la persona amada: vergüenza matutina con una madre)**

**Matt cerro rápidamente la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes notar la risa floja que su madre soltó antes de seguir con su show privado y seguir berreando algo como "y entre tanto ramerio… ya te apodamos, la ramera" y cuanta estupidez más dijera la canción que escuchaba la mujer.**

**Dios de verdad debe odiarle mucho (oh pasárselo de lo lindo con el) para hacerle pasar por semejante escena, y ni siquiera era medio día, no quería ni imaginar como seria el resto de el.**

**Muy a su pesar, salio de la habitación, cuidando de que la mujer estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no echarle en cara su percance de hace unos momentos, y cuando dio por seguro que esta se encontraba en la planta baja, corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, como si la puerta estuviera a kilómetros de el y su vida dependiera de ello (pero si somos sinceros, el baño esta enfrente de su cuarto, a una distancia no mayor de dos metros y nadie estaba lanzándole bombas, por lo que damos por sentado que el niño debe dejar los video juegos)**

**Una ves resguardado en su pequeño refugio de humedad y loseta fría, soltó un cansino suspiro, al mismo tiempo en que se despojaba de sus ligeras prendas y entraba bajo el chorro de agua helada, ya que el "amiguito" seguía de muy buen humor, y al parecer, no tenia intenciones de descansar en un buen rato (oh hasta que el adolescente se desfogara con algo, o mejor digo, con alguien… ah las hormonas) por lo cual no quedaba de otra que bajarle los ánimos con lo frio de las gotas que resbalaba por su pálido cuerpo.**

**Después de media hora bajo el agua fría, y varios gritos de su madre de cómo existen comunidades que desearían tener agua para beber y el la gastaba en su metrosexual apariencia limpiándose hasta dentro de las uñas, salio del cuarto de baño un poco más relajado y con su amiguito descansando.**

**Su cuerpo siendo ocultado solamente por una pequeña toalla blanca, amarrada descuidadamente en su cintura, y con otra secándose sus rojizos cabellos, camino los pocos pasos a su cuarto en completa lentitud.**

**-**Vaya, esa es más piel de la que me gustaría ver de ti Matt** –el chico se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que no estaba completamente solo y de que, por más que quisiera negarlo, reconoció esa voz- **no ah pasado ni un día y ya has olvidado que iba a venir** –el albino le miraba divertido, ya que su rostro mostraba el mismo tono que su cabello- **aun que quizás si lo recordaste ¿tratas de seducirme?** –eh ahí donde Near mostró como avergonzar aun más a un adolescente antes del medio día, y de cómo su fuerza de voluntad era lo suficientemente grande como para no comenzar a reír, vamos, ahí que guardar las apariencias-**

-¡No dijiste que ibas a llegar tan temprano!** –exclamo el pelirrojo, llevando la toalla con la que secaba su cabello a su entre pierna, el asunto ya estaba calmado, pero no por eso quería decir que le gustara exhibir su cuerpo-**

**-**yo no dije a que hora llegaría** –la mirada de burla se intensifico aun más cuando se escucharon unos pasos que subían por las escaleras-**

**-**Oye Near que tanto…** -el rubio callo de golpe a ver tan entretenida escena, con un Matt a medio desnudar un Near bastante calmado- **¡Pero que de…!** –Antes de que cualquier maldición saliera de su boca, el oji-verde se encerró en su habitación-**

**Si el en algún momento de esa mañana había llegado siquiera a pensar que ese día las vergüenzas no podían ser peores, estaba totalmente equivocado, por que el día comenzaba a penas, y al parecer, el era el objeto de burla de algún dios o quizás alguien que tiene demasiado tiempo libre como para no ser capas de conseguirse una vida y quiere manipular la de los demás.**

**En realidad pensar en ello no era algo que fuera de su agrado, no lograba reparar ni un poco su destrozada autoestima (la cual el solo se encargaba de destrozar más)**

**Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró disponible, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado como todos los demás que tenia, y una camisa de rallas negras y blancas (por supuesto, agreguemos la ropa interior, pero ¿es necesario nombrarla si todo mundo usa? Supondremos que no)**

**Aspiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmón con un poco de aire antes de abrir la puerta, lo único que le faltaba para ese esplendido día era, no solo tener a Near ahí, si no también a Mello y los muy frescos recuerdos de sus pequeñas fantasías nocturnas.**

**Mordió un poco su labio inferior, sintiendo un pinchazo en su hombría. De verdad que eso de la adolescencia era todo un problema. Si de por si, el saber que era homosexual y ahora con sus no muy sanos pensamientos con cierto rubio y sexy joven que estaba en su casa en esos momentos, no sabia hasta que punto su nulo autocontrol soportaría, y más aun estando su madre y el albino presentes.**

**Dejo escapar en un sonoro suspiro el aliento, deseando el poder regresar a dormir y escapar a su mundo de fantasía donde las cosas no parecían tan difíciles.**

**Abrio lentamente la puerta de su habitación, no es que realmente esperara que alguien le saltara encima, pero hombre precavido vale por dos, o algo así dicen.**

**A lo lejos (más concretamente en la planta baja) escucho la estridente voz de su madre, ofreciendo tan "amablemente" algo de beber a la (inoportuna) visita.**

**Fastidiado y convenciéndose a si mismo de que Near no tenia la culpa de lo descuidado que era, y que por el contrario, solo le estaba haciendo un favor al ir ese día para "amablemente" mostrarle de lo que se había perdido en tan fascinantes clases de matemáticas.**

**Sin más, bajo lentamente las escaleras sin mucho entusiasmo, lo único que deseaba verdaderamente en esos momentos era ver a Mello (sin la presencia de Near o su madre) y regresar a la cama a dormir… quizás regresar a la cama y llevarse a Mello con el en el proceso (las dos cosas valían)**

**Justo en el ultimo escalón, vio al rubio parado frente a el, con la cara tranquila y apacible (cosa un poco rara en el) como si tuviera rato esperándole.**

**-**hasta que te dignas a bajar** –dijo el rubio con calma, sin ningún tipo de reproche-**

**-**no tenia muchas ganas** –admitió sinceramente el pelirrojo-**

**-**vaya, ¿ni siquiera por mi?** –Comento burlonamente, viendo como Matt terminaba de bajar las escaleras, poniéndose a su altura y viéndole directamente a los ojos-**

**-**creo que eres el único motivo por el cual baje** –sonrió calidamente ante el claro sonrojo por parte del otro-**

**-**no tienes por que ser tan franco** –bufo con algo de molestia el rubio, maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser tan débil ante los comentarios del mayor-**

- ¿te molesta?** –Matt coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla del otro, tocando calidamente su fresca y tersa piel-**

**-**realmente no** –contesto sinceramente- **viniendo de ti es aceptable** –dijo ya un poco más calmado-**

**A pesar de que ellos sabían (y nosotros también) que la atmósfera se estaba poniendo pesadamente cursi, no les importo, y se dejaron llevar en la tranquilidad de sus propias palabras, olvidándose por un momento de que estaban a mitad del pasillo, junto a las escaleras, y expuestos a que cualquier individuo no autorizado (eh inoportuno) les viera en tan comprometedora posición.**

**Sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros y sus intenciones eran muy claras de no ser…**

**-**Hasta que bajas Matt** –interrumpió el albino, bastante divertido por las caras de susto que tenían los otros dos por su repentina aparición- **tu madre te llama, dijo que quiere que hagas algo antes de que empecemos con el trabajo** –fingió inocencia, como si no supiera que clase de atmósfera se habían creado ellos dos, y aun más divertido por las caras de alivio que pusieron al creer eso, y si no hubiera sido por su presencia, Near, quizás, y solo quizás, se habría destornillado de risa ahí mismo… pero eso no era algo posible-**

**Matt se alejo considerablemente del rubio, sin apartar su ruborizada mirada de esos ojos azules, sintiendo aun más ganas de matar al albino (y a su madre) por llegar siempre en los momentos menos indicados.**

**-**ya voy** –soltó en un cansino suspiro, retirando por fin su mirada de Mello- **esperen en la sala mientras tanto** –susurro alejándose de ellos-**

**Near dirigió su mirada neutra a Mello, el cual solo se limitaba a verle con la cara ceñuda, mostrando así, el más grande de sus desprecios, por haber interrumpido tan tranquilo momento.**

**-Era yo o la madre de Matt, así que no me reproches –contesto con simpleza el menor, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello y viendo la cara de poca comprensión del otro-**

**Sin tomar el cuenta la mirada dudosa que le era dirigida, camino tranquilamente hasta la sala, subiendo tranquilamente a uno de los sofás, contrayendo su cuerpo de la manera en que siempre se sentaba, a horcajadas, sosteniendo una de sus manos con su pierna y jugando aun con su blanco cabello.**

-¿piensas quedarte todo el día viéndome ahí parado?** –interrogo después de un pesado silencio, en el que Mello aun seguía en el mismo lugar, estudiando detenidamente a su compañero-**

**-**Tu estas tramando algo Near** –por fin respondió el rubio, caminando hasta el sofá donde el mencionado se encontraba-**

**-**¿yo? ¿Qué podría estar planeando Mello? Creo que estas algo paranoico estos días **–el tono del oji-negro era completamente tranquilo, sin ningún toque de duda, invitando a creer que sus palabras eran verídicas-**

**-**eres un fenómeno** –bufo el rubio con molestia, dejándose caer en el sofá y cerrando los ojos poco después, sin ser conciente de la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Near-**

**Se quedaron en silencio esperando el regreso del pelirrojo, sin nada interesante que decir.**

**Near seguía en la misma posición, con su vista perdida en la nada, y jugando de manera desesperante con su cabello, enroscando en su dedo, como si deseara que este se hiciera un bucle.**

**Mello por el contrario, simplemente observaba con fingido interés el techo, como si este le fuera a decir las respuestas a sus múltiples dudas. Su entrecejo lo tenia fruncido, en un claro signo de molestia, sin encontrar nada con lo que distraerse.**

**Matt se encontraba frente a su (repetitivamente molesta) madre, la cual le hablaba acerca de algunos fallos que había tenido en un trabajo y pedía (de hecho exigía) que fueran corregidos en ese mismo momento, antes de que el trabajo de matemáticas acabara con su agonizante neurona.**

**Era un prodigio de las computadoras, no tenia el puntaje más alto de la escuela pero de hecho siempre eran sobre salientes, no tenia problemas con los estudios (no antes de la aparición de Mello) ¿y aun así hacían burla de sus capacidades? Se sentía frustrado, y con unas enormes ganas de asesinar a alguien, de preferencia pelinegra y de mirada verde centellante.**

**Después de un interminable rato, por fin logro dejar conforme a la mujer y escaparse de sus garras, solamente para terminar en unas mucho peor.**

**Llego a la estancia donde sus dos visitantes se encontraban, encontrándose la curiosa escena de un Mello medio muerto de aburrimiento y un Near lo suficientemente concentrado en la mancha de la pared como para no notar aun su presencia en la sala.**

**-**disculpen la tardanza** –rompió tan interesante atmósfera con una sonrisa algo cohibida por la dura mirada que Mello le dirigía y la neutra del albino que aun estaba concentrada en la pared- **mi madre no dejaba de fastidiar** –camino lentamente hasta colocar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del albino- **¿y bien? Podemos terminar esto de una ves** –soltó cansino una ves que tuvo toda la atención de Near-**

**El aludido le observo unos instantes a los ojos, siendo conciente de que Mello se encontraba en la misma habitación, y mucho más conciente de los deseos homicidas que seguramente en esos momentos estaban naciendo dentro de el hacia su persona. Y se sentía tremendamente bien, jamás llego a imaginar que esos dos juntos le fuerana divertir tanto en su monótona vida, si lo hubiera llegado a pensar antes se hubiera ahorrado muchos momentos de aburrimiento, pero era ya tarde para lamentarse, aun faltaba la parte más emocionante de todo eso y el no era quien para desaprovechar tan magnifica oportunidad que se le presento por si sola, aun que ya muchos sabias (y otros pocos sospechaban) de sus intenciones, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, el estaba haciendo todo eso por la única y exclusiva razón de que estaba aburrida. ¡Vamos! Que al final de cuentas el también es humano, y no esta completamente hecho de piedra, y hasta alguien tan concentrado en los estudios como el, llega a fastidiarse de todo eso en algún punto de su vida. Y de igual manera, los dos jóvenes ahí presentes no tenían nada que perder en lo absoluto, al contrario de alguna manera ellos estaba saliendo mejor beneficiados, aun que con su gran inteligencia, podían mandar todo eso al cuerno y convertirlo en un verdadero drama, cosa que el esperaba no se les ocurriera hacer.**

**Near tomo la mochila que estaba junto al sillón donde se encontraba sentado, mientas Matt tomada asiento a un lado de el, quedando cerca de Mello pero lo suficientemente lejos como para asegurarse de que no se distraería con nada.**

**Continuara?? D: no se...**

;w; yo se que no ha sido lo mejor pero paciencia!  
aun faltan varias cositas... asi que... review??


	5. Chapter 5

_Estem... pues... bien ..U yo se que me tarde y de hecho no tengo ninguna excusa, al menos de que para ustedes sea valido el hecho de que me dio un bloqueo  
y lo unico que habia podido escribir era un one-shot muymuy corto D':  
pero bueno, ya estoy aqui y asi... espero que les guste -...-U_

Disclaimer:** Basta con decir que no soy rica y no tengo imaginacio, asi que los personajes no son mios, son de alguna persona que debe estar nadando en dinero  
a la cual, de hecho, quiero matar pero no eh dado con su paradero... a que la vida es injusta?**

Advertencias:** yaoi...? y... lenguaje soez LoL... asi que perdonarme si son de mente cerrada o muy sensibles :)**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Comenzaron por lo básico, como antes se había mencionado, Matt no era tonto (Que lo pareciera era muy diferente) así que las cosas que le explicaba el albino, eran simples para él.**

**Durante las últimas dos horas, en las cuales se dedicaban enteramente al término del dichoso trabajo, que parecía más que nada el resolver complemente el libro de ejercicios, Matt y Mello se trataban de convencer de una sola cosa. Near, ¡Definitivamente! No se le estaba insinuando a Matt… ¡Claro que no!**

**Por que eso era imposible ¿Cierto?**

**Y lo peor de todo, es que el albino estaba jugando con la paciencia de Mello. Esperen, Mello no tiene paciencia… eso era mucho peor, ya que entre los roces "Casuales" y los susurros en voz alta, el rubio planeaba las más de mil formas de acabar con el oji-negro sin dejar si quiera un rastro de su existencia.**

**Por otro lado, Matt, trataba de convencerse que esa última indicación no había sido un sugerente susurro que había acariciado tenuemente la piel de su oído con el cálido aliento que salió de Near, y mucho menos que el aura que envolvía el cuerpo de Mello, era una de ira contenida, que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante y acabar con su desdichada existencia (Aunque Mello no estaba precisamente molesto con él)**

**Así pues, los dos adolescentes optaron por lo más sano para su juicio mental (Y físico de los ajenos) y comenzaron a ignorar todas y cada una de las no-insinuaciones de Near, logrando, por muy increíble que parezca, que este se cabreara de tal forma, que su brillante mente de genio (Loco) maquinara un plan siniestro, el cual amenazaba con hacer volar el auto-control del rubio y acabar con la poca cordura de cierto pelirrojo.**

**Matt se encontraba atorado en uno de los últimos problemas, ya que no recordaba haber tenido esa clase, ni recordaba alguna explicación de cómo resolverlo. Near se limitó a decirle que seguramente se había dormido en esa clase (Como si eso fuera algo extraño).**

**- **Sigo sin comprender como esto nos va ayudar en nuestra vida adulta** –Matt observaba con detenido horror su libreta, la cual contenía números y más números (Una que otra letra escondida por ahí) sin comprender ni un poco el procedimiento – **¿Creen que todos somos súper genios dotados que nos vivimos la vida frente a los libros?** –ignoro olímpicamente las miradas de reproche que le dirigían los dos presentes. **

**Admitía el hecho de haberles llamado a los dos come libros. Aun que Mello no lo parecía (de hecho su apariencia daba más al de un pandillero o un asesino a sueldo) había que admitir que Near parecía todo un cerebrito que vivía tras los libros y con tanta vida social que seguramente su agenda estaba llena hasta nuevo aviso (y si, eso era un sarcasmo)**

**- **Son conocimientos básicos ¿Sabes? Mail** –objeto agresivamente el rubio- **hasta un mocoso de preescolar podría resolverlo** –ya, claro, él sabía que en eso había exagerado ¡Pero el comentario había dolido! Prácticamente le estaba rebajando al nivel de Near, y eso era imperdonable.**

**- **Por supuesto Mihael, y un feto podría descubrir la cura del sida** –soltó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo, defendiéndose de tan agresiva respuesta.**

**Comenzaron una (entretenida) pelea, mientras el albino veía cierta grandiosa oportunidad para divertirse un rato más con ellos. Solo debía dejar que el asunto se calentara un poco más.**

**- **Claro, pero si fuera como tú, seguramente ni encontraría como salir de su madre** –continuo gruñendo el rubio.**

**- **¿Cómo yo? Ya, por supuesto, como no todos podemos tener tu dote natural de sabelotodo, nos tiene que costar un poco más el comprender las cosas, ¿Sabes? Se llama ser normal** –Matt se molestaba cada vez más, no quería precisamente desquitarse con el rubio, pero estaba harto que lo tomara por tonto.**

**- **¿Me estas llamando anormal?** –Interrogó en un grito de ira el rubio, mirando amenazadoramente al pelirrojo, como si su vida dependiera de esa respuesta.**

**- **Pensé que eras lo suficientemente listo como para pillar un sarcasmo Mello** –contestó de manera tranquila el oji-verde, observando como de esa manera el enojo del rubio se incrementaba más.**

**- **Muy bien, has tocado el límite Matt** –siseó el oji-azul, antes de abalanzarse contra el pelirrojo y comenzar a propinarle un buen golpe.**

**En este punto, en donde muchos comprenderemos el poco raciocinio que el enojo puede dejar en el ser humano, Near tenía que hacer acopio de todo su auto-control, para no comenzar a destornillarse de risa frente a sus dos compañeros, los cuales por cierto, comenzaban una furiosa pelea en plena sala, sobre todos los libros, cuadernos y demás útiles que previamente habían usado para resolver la tarea, que de hecho, no han terminado y era para el día siguiente.**

**Antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores, y Mello decidiera buscar algún arma corto-punzante, Near intervino de la manera más perturbadora que los dos jóvenes pudieran comprender.**

**Mientras Mello lamía la sangre que escurría por su labio partido (En un acto tan sugerente, que Matt por poco y olvida que fue el quien provoco la herida) Near se interpuso entre los dos, abrazando al pelirrojo y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este.**

**Ignorando el hecho de que su nariz sangraba y su estomago punzaba, Matt se dio permiso de quedarse en shock ante tal acción y contemplar la mueca desfigurada que dibujaba Mello en su rostro.**

**- **Deberías tranquilizarte Mello, Matt solo esta frustrado por la escuela eso es todo** –dijo en albino con tranquilidad, asomando un poco su rostro para ver al rubio- **no tienen necesidad de llegar a ser tan salvajes** –continuó diciendo, al tiempo que con un pañuelo que saco de su mochila, limpiaba la sangre que escurría por la nariz del oji-verde.**

**Muy bien, nuevamente ¿Era eso una clara insinuación de Near hacia Matt? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Eso… eso no era posible… inaudito e inconcebible para alguien como Near… ¡Near! Por Kami-sama, el mundo comenzaba a enloquecer, y Matt y Mello comprendían que seguramente esa era una dimensión desconocida, o alguna clase de pesadilla, de la cual les urgía despertar.**

**Near daba gracias por que existieran esas dos personas, capaces de romper la monotonía de su vida y otorgarle un momento de placer y diversión al ver sus muecas descompuestas por la confusión. ¿A él interesarle Matt? No mucho. Él ya tenía a alguien, pero no quitaba el hecho de que quería divertirse un rato. Que ellos lo tomen como venganza de todas las veces en que fue llamado fenómeno (Por parte de Matt) y uno que otro golpe de "cariño" (Por parte de Mello). Eso se ponía tan divertido.**

**Pero claro, la vida no es tan justa como el trío de jóvenes quiere creer, y su "ameno" momento se vio bruscamente interrumpido.**

**- **¡Mocosos!** –Se escuchó la voz de la única mujer en esa casa - ¿**Qué creen que están haciendo?** –siseó duramente al ver como el albino esta prácticamente sobre Matt y Mello solo observaba con cara de "Despiértenme que esto es una pesadilla" - **¿Eso es… sangre?** –observó el pañuelo de Near y el delgado hilo que corría por la comisura de los labios de Mello- **¿Están estudiando o practicando lucha libre?** –en ese momento comenzó a presentar su monologo de "madre preocupada" mientras limpiaba la sangre que tenía Mello en la cara- **Ryuusaki llamó, dijo que en 15 minutos pasa por ustedes, procuren no matarse en ese tiempo** –ni bien terminó de hablar, dirigió sus pasos una vez más a la cocina.**

**Es el momento cumbre donde ninguno de los tres (ni siquiera Near) comprendía como debían proceder a continuación. Quizás, como sugerencia, Near podría mover su humanidad del cuerpo del pelirrojo, claro, si no quiere que un cariñoso Mello le muestre "amablemente" que algo de su propiedad no se tocaba.**

**A ver, un segundo, detengámonos solo un momento en esa frase.**

**¿Su propiedad?, ¿El había dicho _Su_ Propiedad?**

**Se dio cuenta que quizás Matt le había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente y ahora estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios de eso. Observó meticulosamente al pelirrojo, y más que nada, observó la "cosa" que estaba sobre él.**

**- **¿Y ustedes planean quedarse así todo el rato?** –una vez recuperado del shock, Mello les recordó la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban.**

**Solo en ese momento Matt reaccionó y recordó tener a cierta persona sobre su regazo y violando de manera alarmante su espacio personal. Pensando en la mejor manera de no sonar descortés, trato de quitar el menudo cuerpo de encima de él. Pero antes de que siquiera pensara en algo, Near se aferró un poco más a él, girando su rostro hasta topar sus ojos negros con los azules furiosos de Mello.**

**- **Pues yo estoy muy cómodo, así que no veo ningún problema** –y para agregar más desconcierto a esa frase, el albino la decoró con su siniestra sonrisa, que helo completamente la sangre de los dos presentes.**

**Matt quedó completamente petrificado, algo como eso no podía estarle pasando. No recordaba haber blasfemado jamás en contra de Dios para que este le castigara de tan injusta manera. Pero más que nada, temía levantar la vista y toparse con ese rostro desfigurado por la furia y los enormes deseos por destazar a alguien en ese preciso momento, de manera lenta y tortuosa, para que la víctima sintiera poco a poco su muerte.**

**Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, algo en el cielo de verdad le odiaba.**

**Y pese a todas las paranoias del oji-verde, Mello aún no se recuperaba de tan tremenda sorpresa que le había causado esa respuesta, dicho sea de paso, esperaba todo, en verdad, TODO, menos eso.**

**Jesucristo, alguien atentaba contra su salud mental, y fuera cual fuera su plan, estaba logrando sacarle de sus casillas. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para meditar razones, por las cuales alguien como Near; tan frío, distante y con tanto sentido del humor como un depresivo, podía ahora estarles jugando esa mala pasada. Cuando menos lo esperaron, el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de la segunda persona más perturbadora del momento: Elle Lawliet.**

**Todo fue de manera rápida; llegó, entró, saludó, quizás, Matt no prestó demasiada atención, dijo "Hola". Y en menos de 5 minutos, Near y Mello habían abandonado la casa, dejándole un amargo sabor de boca, el estomago punzante y la tarea a medio terminar.**

**Su vida era tan miserable.**

**Se pasó las últimas horas del día, repasando los problemas matemáticos hasta que logró comprenderlos por sí solos. Cuando dio por hecho de que ya no le quedaban más pendientes para el día siguiente, cerró su mochila, una vez que acomodó sus libros para el próximo día, y se acostó a lo largo del sillón; repasando cuidadosamente una a una las cosas que ocurrieron ese día.**

**La **_**primera**_** y más importante. Mello estaba enojado, MUY enojado con él.**

_**Segunda**_** y también muy importante. Near se le estaba insinuando. INSINUANDO ¡Rayos! Esa palabra se le antojaba estúpidamente irreal para venir de alguien como Near.**

**Y **_**tercera**_**, pero no por eso menos importante. Su madre estaba frente a él, viéndole con esa cara de burla de **_**"Se-lo-que-te-pasa-se-que-sufres-y-yo-disfruto-de-eso"**_** mientras tomaba té o café… no se iba a detener a averiguar que era.**

**- **Ya, bien hijo, dile a tu madre que te preocupa** –soltó por fin la mujer, ampliando la sonrisa y sintiéndose superior ante la miseria del otro.**

**- **Que te importa** –escupió Matt sin reparo alguno. Si la mujer creía que le humillaría más, estaba muy equivocada.**

**- **¿Qué dijiste escuincle malcriado?** –se encolerizo la pelinegra, borrando la burla de su cara y tomándole de la camisa, haciendo así que el pelirrojo le viera directamente a la cara- **¿Planeas estar con esa cara de desgraciado por el resto del día? Me arruinas la tarde** –mentira, ella y Matt (y todos) sabían que era quien más disfrutaba de esos momentos.**

**- **No** –soltó un suspiro de manera cansina.**

**Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de arreglar las cosas con el rubio, y de una maldita vez, joder, dejar en claro las cosas, gritarle un ERES MIO, que hasta los vecinos logren escuchar, y después, por que el **_**después**_** es lo más interesante de ese plan; era marcarlo como suyo, y no iba a ser precisamente con una marca de tinta, no señor, el va a dejar una marca mucho más profunda, para que Mello y el mundo comprenda quien manda en eso.**

**Claro, que viendo las cosas, quizás domar a Mello iba a ser más difícil que hacer que un león se vuelva vegetariano.**

**- **¡MATT!** –gritó la mujer al tiempo en que la palma de su mano se estrellaba en la cara del mencionado - **¡Joder! ¿Me estas escuchando?** –Continuó con los berridos mientras zarandeaba un poco el cuerpo de su hijo.**

**- **No, disculpa, pensaba en otra cosa** –acarició su mejilla aún aturdido, y ahora adolorido del cachete, y aún del estomago.**

**- **Mierda, ten un poco de vergüenza** –suspiró soltando un poco su agarre.**

**- **Oye…** -Matt meditó un poco antes de proseguir, pero si no era con su madre ¿Con quien si no? Dicen que peor es nada, pero viendo a la mujer, prefería el nada- **el amor…** -dudó- **no mejor olvídalo** –decidió finalmente.**

**- **¡Ah no! Eso si que no jovencito, ya abriste la boca, ahora terminas.** -**

**¿Terminar? Él no sabía ni como comenzar, estaba hecho una bola de nervios, confusión, y solo sabía que quería a Mello. No estaba seguro en que término… ¿Solo un rato? ¿Quizás solo sexo casual y nada más?, No sabía si esas ansias de siempre tenerlo y desearlo eran algo natural del amor. ¡Que mierda!, Él ni siquiera sabía que era el amor…**

**- **¿Qué es el amor?** –Soltó por fin, sintiéndose como un completo lunático.**

**Él esperaba dos cosas como reacción: la primera, una sonora carcajada, de esas que te dejan sin aliento y al borde de las asfixia. Y segunda, que dijera "deja de meterte esa madre que te hace daño" **

**Pero no, ninguna de esas dos cosas fue las que dijo la mujer, solamente se quedó quieta, sin hacer nada y observándole de una manera perturbadora, como si tratara de decir "¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?"**

**- **Bueno, el amor** –comenzó a balbucear la mujer, aún sin comprender del todo esa pregunta - **no es algo que se pueda explicar de manera simple, ¿Sabes?, Existen muchos tipos de amor** –soltó su camisa para dejarle libre y observarle mejor- **¿Estás enamorado?, ¿De quien?** –Era la primera vez que Matt veía sincera curiosidad en el rostro de la mujer, sin mostrar burla ante ello.**

**- **No mal interpretes, solo quiero saber, ¿Qué es a lo que todos llaman amor?** –No iba a decirle precisamente a ella de quien estaba, según él, enamorado.**

**- **¡Jooo!, ¿Quieres que nos pongamos a filosofar sobre ello aquí?** – La sonrisa había regresado a su rostro, peor aún manteniendo la burla lejos de ella - **es un tema extenso, y como te digo, existen muchas clases de amor; el fraternal, que es a la familia, el de amistad, y el de pareja. Muchos más, pero no creo que sea eso a lo que te interesa** –cortó un poco la plática, observando detenidamente al pelirrojo - **Que mierda Matt, ya estas grandecito para esto, ¿No lo crees? Eso es algo que un niño de primaria preguntaría** –pasó su mano por su largo cabello, desenredándolo un poco.**

**- **Ya lo sé** –suspiró con fastidio - **¿Crees que no lo se? Chingado, si la vida fuera menos complicada y te tomaras el tiempo en explicarme un par de cosa sobre ella, quizás esta plática nunca habría existido** –reprochó sin muchas ganas, observándole con pereza- **simplemente no se si es normal el querer estar tanto con una persona, nunca pensé que realmente uno podría llegar a sentir necesidad por estar con alguien. Sentirse feliz con el mero hecho de escuchar su voz, o verle de lejos y admirarle. Sentir deseos de besarle por completo y permanecer a su lado y proclamarle como de mi propiedad** –cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la frustración dentro de él- **¿Crees que eso sea normal?** –Terminó por fin, abriendo sus ojos y dirigiéndolos a su madre.**

**- **Básicamente eso es lo que te preocupa, saber si es normal, ¿No? A tu edad es posible, creen que el mundo les pertenece** –dijo con simpleza, dejando caer más su cuerpo en el mullido sofá.**

**- **Pero estar frente a esa persona, olvidar que el mundo existe y que respirar es innecesario si esta cerca. Que no recuerdes ni como te llamas, ni que el tiempo existe y que hay muchas barreras que se interponen. Solamente te concentras en la persona y justo en ese momento tu único pensamiento es "el mundo se puede ir a la mierda, no importa nada más"** –sabía que se estaba sonrojando, también sabía que su madre en cualquier momento se echaría a reír como desquiciada por lo que acababa de decir, pero necesitaba decirlo.**

**- **Hay dios santo** –exclamó la mujer de manera exageradamente alarmada, mientas que con su dedo índice le señalaba de manera acusadora- **¡Estás enamorado! Joder… tan enamorado que ni me dan ganas de burlarme de eso** –miró con sorpresa a su hijo, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba.**

**Matt, sonrojado y hablando de cómo se siente al enamorarse. ¡Donde esta su cámara cuando la necesita!**

**- **Tomaré eso como algo bueno** –suspiró el pelirrojo, ignorando la mirada aún confundida que le dirigía su madre.**

**- **¿Es del chico que me habías mencionado?** -¡Mierda! Debía dejar de ser tan comunicativo con la mujer.**

**- **Quizás…** -soltó sin ganas, levantándose de su lugar- **me voy a dormir, estoy cansado** –y adolorido, pensó, pero mejor era dejarlo ahí por ese día.**

**- **Que cerrado** –susurró en un puchero la mujer.**

**- **Buenas noches** –deseó antes de alejarse del lugar, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, después de todo, no había sido tan malo.**

**- **Que descanses** – contestó a la nada la mujer, con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.**

**Si, no había estado tan mal. De igual forma ¿Qué podía pasar? (no tenia ni idea)**

**A la mañana siguiente, Matt se sorprendió al verse despierto a tan temprana hora.**

**Se baño y se vistió, y aun así, tenia tiempo para desayunar y hacerse el ocioso antes de irse a la escuela. Se vio una última vez en el espejo que colgaba ladeado en una de las paredes de la habitación, y suspiro al ver sus desordenados cabellos y su poco afán por ponerles orden.**

**Unos pasos le indicaron que su madre asechaba, seguramente con la idea de despertarle de tan "agradable" forma, como todos los días. Aun que no podía creer que fuera tan despistada como para no escucharle cuando se bañaba, aun que claro, ella esta en todas partes, menos en lo importante. Alguien puede entrar a robar la casa, justo frente a ella y hasta que alguien no diga "te han robado" ella jamás lo notaria. Suspiro hastiado. Por que si hablamos de los problemas de Matt, y de cómo avergonzarle, es la primera en enterarse.**

**El pelirrojo coloco una de las almohadas sobre la cama, para después taparla con la sabana. Sin hacer le menor ruido se coloco tras la puerta, justo al tiempo en que esta se abría de manera lenta y la cabellera negra de su madre se asomaba por la abertura. Si hasta podía ver la sonrisa maléfica que tenia pintada en su rostro, y su idea de "sufre" marcada en toda su intención.**

**La mujer entro de puntillas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se arrojo sobre la cama.**

**- **¡¡MATT!!** –Grito la mujer, al tiempo que caía sobre la mullida cama- **ya levan… ¿eh?** –bien, la mujer creyó dos cosas, o hizo a su hijo puré, o estaba engordando tanto que se sentía muy suavecito-**

**- **buh** –susurro el oji-verde de manera lenta y calmada en el oído de la mujer, ganando un tremendo grito, del cual, seguramente, más tarde los vecinos se quejarían-**

**- **¡Joder Matt! ¿Acaso me quieres matar de un susto?** –el usualmente pálido rostro de la mujer estaba tornándose carmesí, y su respiración agitada, le recriminaban por tan inesperada sorpresa-**

**- **ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Madre** –dijo triunfante el joven, al ver una victoria contra su madre (ya le tocaba al pobre)-**

**Desayuno sin mucho afán, y con mucha preocupación. Su madre estaba tan molesta, que el juraría que en algún momento, en el cual cocinaba, cruzo por su mente el abrir la lata de veneno para ratas que se encontraba bajo el lavabo y vaciar una generosa porción en su plato. Definitivamente eso le espanto el hambre.**

**Ahora caminaba tranquilamente hasta su "amada" escuela, ya que el mecánico al cual mando su carro, no daba señas de terminar pronto con su trabajo.**

**La vida lo odiaba.**

**Y era enserio, por que, solo en el momento en el que entro a su salón y vio a Near, tan despreocupado como siempre, recordó a cierto rubio, y sus tendencias homicidas, que, seguramente, se encontraba a un salón de distancia de el.**

**Ya, enserio, la vida EN VERDAD lo odiaba.**

**Trato de ignorar la constante mirada del albino sobre el, y puso toda su atención en las clases (si, claro) ya que iba demasiado atrasado como para darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Más tarde, si reunía el valor suficiente, iría a buscar a Mello y hablaría con el.**

**Quizás la noche anterior sus dudas no quedaron aclaradas, pero el no seria un adolescente si no las tuviera, así que todo estaba bien. La idea principal era simplemente tener a Mello, lo demás, vendría después.**

**Claro, que recordando los moretones que tenia en el estomago no le ayudaban mucho en sus planes de ir a buscar al rubio. Suspiro hastiado, podía sentir en su nuca la persistente mira de Near y, seguramente, plasmar en su mente esa aterradora sonrisa siniestra.**

**Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. La vida es tan injusta.**

**Sorprendiendo al profesor de matemáticas (y posiblemente a todo el salón) cuando fue nombrado, se levanto y entrego su trabajo, con la segunda sonrisa victoriosa en el día. Bien, no podía lidiar con un adolescente homicida y un freak. Pero a los adultos, ese día era el elegido para que mordieran el polvo.**

**La vida estaba mejorando.**

**Para su desgracia (o fortuna) ese día no tuvo un solo rato libre. No tenia clases libres y sus únicos descansos eran de 5 minutos, por lo cual, en ningún momento tuvo el tiempo suficiente de ir a ver a Mello, por la cual, tuvo que esperar hasta la hora de salida y salir al mismo tiempo en que sonaba el timbre.**

**Aventurándose en la marea de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en los pasillos, como su huyeran de un león hambriento, logro llegar al salón del rubio que para su suerte (o mala) esperaba tranquilamente hasta que saliera el ultimo estudiante y no ser arrollado en el proceso de huida.**

**Si en algún momento Matt llego a creer que tenia el suficiente valor para hablar con Mello, no sabia que error tan grande estaba cometiendo. En el momento en que las dos miradas chocaron y el ceño antes desinteresado del rubio, se fruncía en una mueca de fastidio, Matt supo que en ningún momento se había preparado para enfrentar al, aun, colérico Mello.**

**Pero bien dicen, es ahora o nunca. Aun que el nunca se le antojaba bastante tentador.**

**- **¿se te perdió algo?** –saludo amablemente el oji-azul-**

**- **quería hablar contigo** –Muy bien, Matt admitía que eso había sonado patético y cohibido-**

**- **¿querías o quieres? Y apresúrate que no tengo todo el día** –se dejo caer nuevamente en su asiento, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y observando la nada por la ventana-**

**Matt, sinceramente, en ese momento sintió renovadas sus ganas de golpear algo, aun que no era muy sano que eso fuera dirigido a su objeto de deseos, así que, mordiendo un poco su labio reprimió el contestarle de una manera poco cortes.**

**- **lamento lo del otro día, estaba muy frustrado, no pensé que terminaríamos así** –aun que el sabia que no era completamente su culpa, bien sabia que el rubio jamás aceptaría tomar parte de ella- **también lamento lo de tu labio** –observo la leve hinchazón en su labio inferior y la fina línea rojiza que cruzaba por este, indicando un corte superficial, pero bastante notorio-**

**Mello le observo por unos segundos, los cuales le parecieron eternos.**

**Podía escuchar atentamente el ir y venir de las personas fuera del salón y los estridentes chillidos de alguna que otra persona que trataba de llamar la atención de algún conocido en el pasillo. Como si tomara mucho tiempo llegar hasta esta y hablarle como la gente normal ¿todo el mundo tenia esa maña de gritar?... esta bien, se estaba yendo por las ramas, pero prefería pensar en cualquier cosa, en lugar de seguir concentrado en esa afilada mirada, que parecía perforarle sin escrúpulo alguno.**

**- **esta bien** –suspiro al fin Mello- **yo también me pase, lo admito** –Matt se desconcertó completamente, no esperaba algo como eso- pero todo fue por tu culpa, si aprendieras a mantener tu bocota cerrada, otra cosa seria –bien, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Por lo menos ya había suavizado un poco la situación-**

**El pelirrojo solo atino a sonreír tranquilamente y al confirmar que el salón estaba completamente vació, se acerco lentamente al oji-azul, envolviéndole en un calido abrazo.**

**- **Ma… ¡Matt! ¿Qué se supone que haces?** –se escandalizo el rubio, pero sin intentar zafarse del abraso- **alguien puede vernos ¿sabes?** –se separo un poco del cuerpo contrario, para poder observarle el rostro-**

**La única respuesta que obtuvo, fueron los calidos labios de Matt sobre los suyos, tranquilos y suaves, como si tuviera aun temor de ser rechazado.**

**Lentamente, Mello se relajo entre sus brazos, correspondiendo de una manera más apasionada, olvidándose por un instante de donde se encontraban.**

**El pelirrojo mordisqueaba juguetonamente el labio dañado del menor, logrando que estos se abrieran de manera pausada, para de esa forma lograr hacer contacto con la húmeda y dulce lengua del rubio, con ese sabor a chocolate que embriagaba toda su esencia.**

**Recorrió lentamente, como su fuera la primera ves que probaba su sabor, disfrutando cada rincón de la boca contraria, masajeando suavemente la lengua de Mello con la suya propia.**

**Al sentir la falta de aire, Matt se alejo un poco, dando un pequeño mordisco en la lengua de Mello, antes de dejarle libre completamente.**

**La cara del más joven era de un completo carmesí, con la respiración agitada y la vista clavada en el suelo, sintiéndose completamente estupido por la manera en que había reaccionado su cuerpo.**

**- **me… me mordiste** –balbuceo en una especie de trance- **dios santo, si alguien hubiera visto** –logro articular, aun impactado y sonrojado-**

**-**pero nadie nos vio** –susurro Matt, depositando un leve y cortó beso en los labios del otro- **

**- **¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?** –una ves tranquilizado, Mello levanto la cabeza, viéndole con un deje de desconfianza-**

**- **se llama improvisar, Mihael** –sonrió tontamente, separándose completamente de su cuerpo- **eres a la primera persona que beso** –le guiño el ojo de manera cómplice-**

**- **y más te vale que la ultima** –susurro Mello entre dientes, caminando hacia la salido junto a Matt-**

**El pelirrojo solo le obsequio, nuevamente, una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, lo cual tomo como un "si" y le tranquilizo completamente.**

**Si, definitivamente, la vida mejoraba. (Y para más de uno)**

Continuara...? (espero...)

**

* * *

**

Y... Ta...da? pues si... no es la gran cosa para lo mucho que tarde, pero oigan! donde esta mi One-shot! esto ERA un one-shot... y miren donde vamos...  
la vida es injusta... ya comprendo a Matt... en fin... Reviews...? porfa!!  
AH! si, les pido un favor? (aparte del review cof...) si ven que tengo algun error con la gramatica o la ortografia, estaria muy agradecida de que me lo dijeran  
pero diganme en donde esta el error y como va, no me digan "tienes unos errores" y me dejen con la duda... porfa! una de mis betas se perdio en la dimencion  
desconocida y la otra... bueno, la otra esta en algun centro de reabilitacion, en algun bar buscando a su musa, o yo que se! por eso, si fueran tan amables, les  
amare el resto de mi vida (?)...


	6. Chapter 6

**De verdad, con toda la sinceridad que tengo (que por cierto no es mucha) no tenia pensado tardarme tanto, pero me quede con cara de ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora como lo termino? Por que esto ya esta llegando a su fin, eso era un one-shot, no algo en lo que yo este llegando yo ya al 6to capitulo. Pero bien me dijo mi madre un día "No todo es como uno quiere" y así que me chingo y así quedo la cosa. No quiero terminar esto abruptamente pero ya es hora de que termine. Así que quizás, QUIZÁS, sea en el próximo, pero por mientras, espero que les guste este capitulo :) **

**Disclaimer: _Death Note le pertenece a alguien con imaginación para las historias y estupido para los finales. Quizás si yo hubiera nacido en una retorcida dimensión los habría inventado, pero estamos en este patético mundo real, por lo que eso no es posible. Esto lo hago por diversión y por que me encanta joderle la vida a los personajes… ja-ja-ja…_**

**

* * *

**

**Después de tan íntimo momento, los dos jóvenes caminaron con lentitud hacia la salida.**

**Los pasillos ya se encontraban sumidos en el silencio de la tarde, puestos que las clases hacia tiempo que ya habían terminado. Ellos comenzaban a creer que tuvieron una especie de milagro al no ser descubiertos por nadie (quizás una maldición se podría decir) así que no tentando más a la suerte, emprendieron su retirada. Claro, no todo es tan perfecto.**

**- **Existen lugares y momentos para las cosas ¿saben?** –resonó de pronto una voz demasiado conocida para ellos- **por supuesto, no es difícil ingeniar algo para alejar a la gente, pero eso no es algo que yo deba estar haciendo cada vez que sean unos inoportunos** –Near se encontraba hincado a un lado de la puerta, jugando con uno de sus múltiples rompecabezas blanco, y un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules se encontraba junto a él-**

- ¿Near? ¿Gevanni?** –Nombro incrédulo el rubio- **¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?** –Grito de forma tan propia de él, apuntándoles de manera acusadora-**

**- **Hasta donde yo recuerdo, Mello, esto es un país libre, podemos andar por donde queramos** –hablo el pelinegro junto al albino-**

**- **Si claro, aun que tu solo vayas donde te ordena Near** –dijo con ironía y enfado, cruzándose de brazos-**

**El pelirrojo sentía como era desplazado en aquella plática, pero no es como si realmente quisiera entrometerse en una pelea entre los jóvenes y ese desconocido.**

**- **Puede que yo siga a Near a todas partes, pero conozco la discreción ¿sabes?** –el comentario del mayor, hizo que Mello se sonrojara notablemente-**

- Ya es tarde ¿Qué tal si mejor nos vamos?** –interrumpió Matt, viendo que no solo la integridad moral del rubio peligraba, si no la suya propia-**

**Nadie objeto nada, así que zanjando el tema anterior, los cuatro emprendieron el camino a la salida.**

**Una vez se despidió de Mello y los otros dos, Matt camino rumbo a su casa, sintiéndose entre aliviado y algo perturbado.**

**Era ya innegable que el albino sabia sobre su relación y le encantaba estarles fastidiando sobre eso, pero, también parecía que de cierta manera (muy a su manera) les ayudaba cuando realmente su imprudencia les hacia llevarse por el momento. Así que, no estaba tan mal ¿no? (bueno es que realmente no quería pensar en lo que eso implicaba)**

**No quería retrasar demasiado ya las cosas, todo estaba lo suficientemente claro como para no retrasar las cosas, aun que en ocasiones sentía que ignoraba muchos aspectos de la vida de Mello, no se conocían tanto como para realmente pensar en una vida eterna juntos. Sin embargo, el tiempo que fueran amigos por teléfono y el tenerle tan cerca, le indicaban que las cosas estaban correctas así como estaban, y si bien lo demás se daría a su tiempo, lo que importaba ahora es la persona que Mello era y no la que fue ¿así que, que tenia de malo precipitarse un poco y dar un juicio de lo que realmente quería en esos momentos con él? Si no funcionaba, simplemente así debían de ser las cosas, así que no era una gran preocupación realmente. Tiempo tenían y mucho. Así que lo demás, simplemente estaba de más (valga la redundancia)**

**Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, realmente estar enamorado tenia sus encantos, pero era aterrador la manera en que la gente comenzaba a comportarse como idiota, se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, o simplemente su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos cursis. Simplemente, desconcertante. **

**Sin muchas ganas de llegar a su casa, se vio frente al portal de esta, sabiendo que tras la puerta de madera barnizada que adornada la fachada de su casa, se encontraba el demonio en persona, con una probable montaña de trabajo insignificante, por el cual cobraba ridículas cantidades de dinero.**

**No haciendo esperar demasiado a su destino, camino con extrema lentitud hasta dar con la puerta, la cual abrio sin muchos ánimos.**

**A lo lejos, más concretamente en la sala, se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de la mujer, la cual quizás estaba haciendo su charla consigo misma diaria, para profundizar un poco más hacia su subconsciente, o bien, podría estar hablando por teléfono como la gente normal. El optaba por la segunda, su madre estaba desquiciada, lo admitía, pero no creía que llegara a ese tipo de extremos.**

**Y efectivamente, el delgado cuerpo de su madre recostado en el sofá, con la televisión encendida, y el aparato en su oído, mientras su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de clara molestia por las noticias que le daba la persona del otro lado de la línea.**

**- **¿Y por que yo?** –pregunto con desgano la mujer, sin prestarle demasiada atención al pelirrojo- **Eso no es mi culpa, llévatelos contigo si solo es el maldito fin de semana **–continuo con su mueca de enfado, así que Matt al verse ignorado, emprendió con su elegante retirada- **Tu quieto ahí enano, que tienes trabajo** –detuvo la mujer, incorporándose un poco para poder ver al menor-**

**¿Enano? ¿Le había llamado enano? ¿A ÉL? ¡Si era mucho más alto que ella! **

**Así pues, sintiendo un poco de su nula autoestima destruida, simplemente recargo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que terminara con su interesante llamada y comenzara a explotarle con trabajo.**

**-**Me importa un bledo Elle** –continuaba la mujer, nuevamente absorta en el teléfono**- ¡Ah! Claro, puedes llevar a tu querido Yagami Light, pero no a los escuincles que tienes a tu cargo** –estrujo un cojín, mostrando así sus enormes deseos por que esta fuera una persona, y no una cosa, a la cual poder estrujar y estrangular- **¿Quieres comenzar con el chantaje? ¡También puedo jugar ese juego!** –en un instante en que se mantuvo todo en un inquietante silencio, y los ojos de la morena se abrían de par en par, Matt por fin fue picado por la curiosidad**- ¡No pues hacer eso! No serias capas** –pero bien sabían ella, y el mismo Matt, que aun que no estaba enterado de que iba todo, sabia que Ryuusaki cumplía lo que decía- **¡Esta bien! Esta bien, ya entendí** –finalmente la mujer accedió a quien sabe que cosa, no muy feliz por eso- **Pero ten muy en cuenta que esto no se queda así, de verdad me la vas a pagar** –y antes siquiera de recibir respuesta, había cortado la comunicación y lanzado el aparato lejos de ella. Por suerte termino sobre uno de los sofás-**

**Un incomodo silencio se hizo en el lugar y Matt, muy conciente del enfado de su madre, sabia que a él le tocaba vivir ahora la peor parte. Cuando la oji-verde volteo a verle con el ceño fruncido, y con claras intenciones de desahogar su enojo, el menor simplemente pudo tragar saliva, al ver su inminente destino.**

**-**_Si, definitivamente esta me la vas a pagar a mi también Ryuusaki_** –Pensó Matt al tiempo que era arrastrado por su madre hasta la computadora, mientras era sermoneado por cualquier estupidez.**

**Ya habría tiempo para averiguar que le tenia tan molesta, ahora, lo único que podía hacer para mantener su integridad física y moral intacta, era obedecer cualquier absurdo mandato de su (tirana) madre.**

**Dos horas, y veinte sermones, después, un agotado Matt y una Akira, lo bastante relajada, se retiraban cada uno a su habitación a seguir con sus vidas normales.**

**La pelinegra subía las escaleras tarareando alguna canción, que el pelirrojo no se molesto en identificar, mientras el se dirigía al sofá y se dejaba caer en el. **

**Tenia tarea que hacer, y lo sabia, pero le importaba tan poco o nada, que prefería descansar su agotada mente después de tan brutal momento en el que se vio sumido gracias a su "adorado" tío Ryuusaki.**

**Pero bien recordó que no estaba en el apogeo de su vida al momento de las calificaciones, así que más incumplimiento ameritaba más sanciones y más malas calificaciones. Así que con las mismas ganas que al inicio (ósea, sin ánimos) tomo su mochila y se dirijo a su habitación, para después de terminar, lo primero que haría, seria acostarse en su cama y no levantarse hasta el nuevo milenio, o incluso más.**

**Y eso mismo hizo (No, lo de acostarse hasta el nuevo milenio no), por que justo después de cerrar sus libros de Matemáticas y Literatura, sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme, hecho su humanidad sobre la cama dispuesto a entregarse a los confortables brazos de Morfeo y su preciado sueño de ese día, en el cual, lo más probable, es que cierto rubio fuera protagonista de todos sus insanos deseos y bajas paciones. Pero no es como si fuera algo malo, ya que planeaba volver todas y cada una realidad, a su debido momento, pero seguro que lo haría. **

**Por supuesto, la oportunidad se presentaría cuando Near no metiera sus narices donde no le llaman y tuviera un momento a solas, los cuales realmente era tan escasos como su autoestima (así que ya se imaginaran) pero sin duda alguna, el planearía algo y crearía el mejor momento. Pero no es también como si planeara hacer todo de telenovela con flores y velas a la luz de la luna ¡Por dios! Que no hablamos de el clímax de una historia barata (…) solo de la entrega de dos personas que se aman, por más trillado y estupido que eso suene.**

**Con esa clara idea en su mente, y con más ánimos que antes, durmió cual bebe por toda la noche, para enfrentarse a su realidad al día siguiente.**

**El cual no tardo tanto como deseaba, ya que a las 5:30 en punto, su (escandalosa) madre, hizo acto de presencia en su habitación, irrumpiendo de manera tan violenta, que la manija de la puerta casi perfora la pared, ante semejante golpe con la que fue abierta.**

**- **Querido y adorado Matt** –llamo con voz tan falsamente amable la mujer-**

**- **Dígame, tirana y amargada madre** –contesto el pelirrojo aun somnoliento-**

**-**Más vale que tu trasero se levante de esa cama en menos de cinco minutos, si no quieres sufrir un muy doloroso y traumatizante castigo** –abruptamente el tono de voz se trasformo en el de una amenaza, con el crujir de unos nudillos, dejando claro que no era una broma tan común en ella-**

**- **Si su alteza, vivo para obedecerle** –ironizo cansado de tener que soportar eso día tras día-**

**- **Y no estoy amargada** –puntualizo la morena, antes de salir de la habitación-**

**-**Por supuesto que no, ¿quien osaría pensar semejante estupidez?** –murmuro para si mismo Matt, con un tono sarcástico y burlón- **solo yo, que soy quien te soporta** –se respondió a si mismo-**

**Se baño en tiempo record, esta vez si recordó quitarse la ropa antes de entrar a la regadera y meter la toalla con el.**

**Se alisto como siempre, con lo que primero cruzaran sus ojos o sus manos y se alboroto un poco más el cabello, haciendo honor al viejo dicho "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" o algo así. Realmente no pretendía ponerse a hacer memoria con algo tan simple como eso.**

**Antes de salir de la habitación, observo el completo desastre que era el lugar y prometiéndose a si mismo algún día ponerle orden, salio por completo del lugar (sabiendo con certeza que ese día estaba tan lejano como el día del juicio final)**

**Aun era temprano, así que se debatía entre acostarse un rato más en el sofá, y esperar la hora en que ya fuera tarde y salir corriendo a la escuela, o irse de una vez y dormir en su escritorio, pero aun que sea escapar de el sermón matutino, que a diferencia de otros días, era dicho de una manera más molesta y escandalosa.**

**Optando por la segunda opción, se despidió de manera breve de la mujer, antes de que esta continuara parloteando, y salio rápidamente del lugar.**

**El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, y eso era un alivio contando el hecho de que por lo general siempre se queda dormido en alguna clase y era sermoneado, o que Near le hace una agradable visita a la hora del descanso y comenzar con sus fastidiosos juegos mentales. Algo le decía que el albino disfrutaba el torturarle de esa manera. Lo único malo de ese día, es que en ningún momento vio a Mello y Near tenia una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, que nada bueno le presagiaba.**

**Ignorando sus malos presentimientos, intento poner un poco de atención a las clases, el final de ese periodo se acercaba y necesitaba comenzar a aprobar las materias de manera "aceptable" (según su madre) para poder dejar que sus oídos descansaran un poco de tanto regaño por parte de su madre.**

**Cuando sonó el ultimo timbre, que indicaba su salida, guardo sus cosas rápidamente, y algo desilusionado por no haber encontrado a Mello en ningún lugar, salio del edificio con rumbo a su casa.**

**Camino con lentitud el camino, sintiendo la libertad de un viernes por la tarde, pensando en lo fabuloso que seria si su madre no le atosigara con tantas cosas inútiles y pudiera descansar sin nada que hacer. Lo malo, como siempre, serian esos dos interminables días, en los que no podría saber nada del rubio.**

**Paro en seco al ver el auto negro que se encontraba frente a su hogar. Un carro que se le hacia demasiado familiar para su gusto, y quizás representaba un nuevo enojo para su madre. No le sorprendería para nada que esta terminara en el doctor por una ulcera de tantos corajes que hacia últimamente. Tampoco era compadecerla, ella era demasiado delicada en muchos aspectos ¿Era muy joven para entrar a la menopausia? Le aterraba preguntarle. Quizás ella sea el motivo por el cual le gustasen más los hombres. Bueno, no todos los hombres, solo uno en especial, pero en algo debía de influir ella.**

**No queriendo pensar en eso (y viendo que solo lo estaba utilizando como una excusa para no llegar) comenzó a caminar nuevamente, llegando al portal y abriendo lentamente la puerta, escuchando atentamente las voces que provenían de la sala.**

**-**¿No es mejor que los dejen solos? **–Oyó decir a la mujer-**

**-**Generalmente si, pero no les dejamos solos, Gevanni va a visitarles de vez en cuando, pero como en esta ocasión el vendrá con nosotros y no podemos dejar a los dos juntos por dos días solos en la casa** –ese era Ryuusaki, con su voz tan queda y pausada, sorbiendo y tragando en tiempos algo, lo cual sin duda era un té muy dulce y algún pedazo de pastel- **no es que me preocupe que les vaya a pasar algo, son bastante responsables con respecto a eso, pero estando solos, me preocupa más la seguridad de mis cosas, Mihael suele terminar tirándole objetos a Nate y este los esquiva, así que por lo tanto terminan rotos. No puedo permitir algo así** –sentencio, como si no existiera quien pudiera contradecirle-**

**-**Y tomando en cuanta tu carácter** –intervino la voz de Yagami- **seguramente no se atreverán ni a rozar tus pertenencias** –Matt podía imaginarse la altanera posición que estaba tomando al decir eso, con ese tono de voz burlesco, regocijándose cada vez que su madre se enfurecía con él-**

**-**¿Qué estas insinuando Yagami Light-kun? **–Siseo la mujer con voz venenosa- **¡Bah! Hagan lo que quieran a mi me…** -se interrumpió al ver a su hijo entrando- **¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer!** –aun que el pelirrojo ya esperaba que su madre se pusiera en su contra, no evito que se atemorizara por la amenaza de una nueva represalia-**

**- **¿No te emociona la noticia, Matt?** –irrumpió el albino antes de que hablara el oji-verde, sonriendo para sus adentros sabiendo que Matt no tenia ni idea de por que estaban ahí-**

**-**¿Noticia? ¿Cuál noticia? **–Internamente la sonrisa del menor se ensancho más-**

**-**Mello y yo te haremos compañía en este agradable fin de semana** –dijo sin rodeos, dejando estupefacto al otro- **¿No será divertido?** –Exclamo con sarcasmo bien disimulado-**

**-**Ves Akira, a los niños les emociona la idea** –hablo Ryuusaki- **por tu parte solo ignórales y tu fin de semana será como cualquier otro** –volvió a la tarea de acabar con su pastel de fresas y beber su te con azúcar-**

**-**¿Y por que no nos llevan con ustedes? **–Por fin el rubio se hizo notar- **¡Aun que sea llévense a Near! No tienen por que dejarnos a los dos** –exclamo tratando de disimular su emoción por quedarse en la casa del pelirrojo-**

**Y no es que a Mello le molestara quedarse en ese lugar, pero teniendo a cierta peste entrometida (Near) le seria mucho más incomodo, y por otra parte, el mismo dudaba de que podría pasar si se quedaba con el mayor todo un fin de semana completo, se ruborizaba de solo imaginarlo, aun que era muy consiente de que la madre estaría presente y no podrían llegar a tener algo de lo que su corrompida mente imaginaba. Suspiro abatido, era tan difícil tener un momento de verdadera intimidad con el otro, y lo que era peor, no podía nada de su parte como si no le importara que si casi inexistente relación no progresara nada aparte de un par de besos.**

**-**No es un no, y ya no discutan** –sentencio finalmente Ryuusaki, levantándose de su lugar- **Ya es hora de que nos marchemos, Watari nos espera en el auto. Así que compórtense** –sentencio al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar a la salida-**

**-**Y traten de no destrozar demasiado el lugar con sus peleas** –burlo Yagami, al ver la cara de molestia de la mujer-**

**-**Ojala el avión se estrelle** –murmuro la morena indignada-**

**-**Con desearlo o escribirlo no se te va a cumplir** –contraataco el castaño-**

**-**No pierdo nada con imaginarme tu larga agonía Light-kun** –siseo la mujer-**

**-**El cariño es mutuo y lo sabes** –sonrió prepotentemente antes de salir del lugar-**

**-**Un día… de verdad, algún día lo matare** –se decía a si misma, intentando no lanzarse y golpearle hasta la muerte-**

**-**Te veremos el domingo en la noche** –hablo nuevamente Ryuusaki- **ignora a Light-kun, trata de soltar el estrés, procurare calmarle en el viaje** –con un ademán de mano se despidió y salio del lugar, dejando a la mujer con los tres adolescentes-**

**-**No lo dudo, si deben de estarse muriendo por sacarse el estrés mutuamente** –se mordió el labio inferior con enfado, tratando de relajarse-**

**Los tres menores se observaron mutuamente, lamentándose por tener que ser ellos los que sufrieran las consecuencias del enojo de la mayor, ellos, siendo pobres victimas en ese mundo cruel regido por adultos desconsiderados y maniáticos, los cuales no entendían que su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada, teniendo que sufrir sus crisis existenciales, su búsqueda de identidad sexual, pasar las materias en la escuela, soportar a las parejas, y demás cosas muy importantes que viven los adolescentes continuamente, agregándole a todo eso unos padres tiranos y abusadores que creen que la vida es color de rosa por que "en sus tiempos" los jóvenes ya tenían la mente centrada.**

**Matt esperaba que su madre buscara la forma de desahogarse sin que ellos salieran traumatizados en el proceso, y al mismo tiempo ideaba mil y un planes de lo que podría hacer ese fin de semana mientras Mello estuviera en casa.**

**Por otro lado, el rubio no sabia si buscarle un lado positivo a eso o definitivamente quedarse con el negativo. Si bien estaba claro que pasaría algo más de tiempo con Matt, su salud mental estaba en juego con una madre como esa. Si de por si en su casa tenia que aguantar las excentricidades de Elle y Near juntos y sobre todo la locura de Yagami y su extraño complejo de dios. No entendía como era que el terminaba metido en medio de todos esos líos.**

**Los dos, inconcientemente, largaron un suspiro de abatimiento. **

**La vida era tan complicada.**

**Y extraño a las predicciones de cualquiera de ellos, la mujer logro tranquilizarse y quedarse apacible toda la tarde, en la que "gracias" a Near, terminaron haciendo toda la tarea que tenían para la semana próxima, ya que según el y su madre, de esa forma tendrían más tiempo libre el fin de semana.**

**Así que dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, y varias peleas entre los tres, después terminaron con sus deberes.**

**Mello y Near se encontraban en la sala, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo (cosa extraña ya que generalmente terminaban matándose a golpes) Near armaba uno de sus innumerables rompecabezas blancos, mientras Mello leía algún libro de los que la madre de Matt tenia en una pequeña estantería.**

**Por otra parte, Matt era obligado a ayudar con la cena, ya que según al ser más ese día, necesitaba más ayuda y era de mala educación pedirle a la visita que ayudase en los deberes del hogar. Y el pelirrojo, a sabiendas de que era imprudente contradecirla en un día como ese, prefirió no decir nada y acatar todas sus ordenes, de mala gana, pero cumpliéndolas.**

**Cenaron con cierta tranquilidad, ya que Near y Mello procuraron no tener ningún tipo de rosee que provocara algún tipo de disputa, ya que si bien ellos se odiaban, ese odio no era tan grande como el miedo que la mujer les inspiraba, así que por si bien físico y mental, indirectamente marcaron una tegua por esos días.**

**Y después de unas horas, ya era de noche, el momento más crucial del día. Sabiendo que en la planta alta solo existían dos habitaciones, una oficina (que casi nunca usaban) y el baño, quedaba ver como se acomodarían. Claro, era lógico que nadie dormiría con Akira, ni por que esta lo sugiriera (cosa que nunca hizo, por supuesto) y viendo que la habitación de Matt era un tanto reducida (más que nada por el desastre que siempre reinaba en ella) solo quedaba el orden siguiente: Alguien en la cama, uno más en el suelo y el otro tenia el pase directo al sofá de la sala.**

**-**Muy bien, Near usara la cama hoy y Mello en el suelo, mañana Mello en la cama y Near en el suelo, y los dos días Matt estará en el sofá** –sentencio la mujer, sin dar oportunidad de replicas, se fue directo a su habitación-**

**-**pfff…** -suspiro Matt, sin tener verdaderos deseos de oponerse a eso, y viendo que no tendría mucha oportunidad de estar a solas con el rubio-**

**Así que tomando unas mantas de su armario y entregándole otras al rubio para que acomodara todo para dormir, dio tranquilamente la buenas noches y se dirigió a la sala. No podía quejarse mucho, el sofá no era para nada incomodo, solo se hundía un poco pero si se encontraba la posición exacta, podría dormir sin problema alguno.**

**La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban por completo todo el lugar, sin embargo Mello no podía dormir, sabiendo que Matt se encontraba a unos pasos de el.**

**Decidido y cerciorándose de que el albino estuviera realmente dormido, se escabullo hasta el piso de abajo, donde pudo notar el bulto que sobre salía del sofá. Y con la misma agilidad con la que salio de la habitación, se fue acercando sin hacer ruido.**

**Matt se encontraba ya sumiéndose en su profundo sueño, cuando sintió un ligero peso posarse sobre el, y el calido aroma que tanto conocía le lleno las fosas nasales.**

**-**Mello…** -susurro quedamente-**

**-**¿Acaso esperabas a Near? **–sonrió el rubio al encontrarle aun despierto-**

**-**No me hagas considerarlo** –ataco el pelirrojo, jalando al rubio para que se acomodara un poco entre sus brazos-**

**-**Entonces no hagas que te golpee por esos comentarios** –dijo enfadado el oji-azul, sintiendo la punzada de los celos atravesarle-**

**-**Sabes bien que solo esperaría que fueras tu el que se aventurara a venir a verme en medio de la noche, sabiendo que mi madre y Near están arriba durmiendo** –susurro Matt en el oído de Mello, sintiendo como este se estremeció al sentir el calido aliento del mayor en su cuello- **¿Acaso te excita que estemos en este tipo de situaciones tan arriesgadas?** –mordió el lóbulo del rubio-**

**-**¿Qué a mi me gusta? **–gimió entre la frase- **si tu eres el único que termina haciendo algo indecoroso cuando estamos en algún momento como este** –sonrió un poco, suspirando al notar las manos de Matt acariciándole la espalda- **¿Será que a ti te gusta la idea de que nos pillen en medio de esto?** –alzo el rostro un poco, mirando directamente los ojos verdes del otro-**

**-**Puede ser** –sonrió, antes de apoderarse de los labios de Mello, sintiendo como los brazos de este le rodeaban el cuello, y dirigiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa del otro, palpando la calida piel de su abdomen, para luego recorrer la espalda-**

**Mello dejaba que las caricias se extendieran por todo su cuerpo, mientras el acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Matt, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba, bajando a su cuello y acariciando la suave y tibia piel del mismo, para luego bajar y poco más y sobre la tela tocar todo el pecho, acariciando con delicadeza.**

**Se acariciaban de arriba abajo, profundizando más el beso, rozando sus lenguas dentro de la boca del contrario y soltando leves gemidos que se ahogaban en medio de sus bocas, cuando sentían que rozaban algún punto sensible. Sentían que había pasado siglos desde la última vez que habían podido compartir un momento tan íntimo como ese. Saboreándose un poco y sintiéndose parte del contrario, rozándose de forma excitante y enloquecedora. Era desesperante la manera en que la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba cada vez más, sintiendo que les era posible parar. Sintiendo el sabor de la saliva contraria correr por sus bocas, como sus bocas quemaban con un simple roce como ese, tan simple y exquisito del cual no se podían separar ni a respirar.**

**En algún momento Matt se había posado sobre Mello, acariciando lugares un poco más íntimos, sintiendo si propia excitación sobre la contrario, y aun sin despegarse de los adictivos labios de Mello, el cual solo tomaba un segundo para tomar un poco de aire, en el cual el pelirrojo aun así seguía lamiendo sus labios, para continuar después con su excitante juego dentro de la boca del otro.**

**Cuando sintieron que les era imposible dar marcha atrás y que seria inevitable terminar, un ruido de una puerta abriéndose, y unos pasos bajando las escaleras les puso en alerta, haciéndoles separar de mala gana.**

**-**La puta que…** -susurro por lo bajo Mello, viendo su mágico momento arruinada-**

**Matt asomo un poco la cabeza sobre el sofá, viendo la silueta delgada de su madre bajar las escaleras.**

**-**Mierda…** -exclamo alarmado- **es mi madre, acomódate un poco** –empujo al rubio hasta dejarlo de lado y arroparlo completamente, de modo que solo su propia cabeza quedaba al descubierto, y le abrazo fuertemente para que no se notara demasiado que había una persona a su lado- **quédate quieto un momento** –le murmuro al rubio, el cual siguió su orden sin oponerse-**

**Como lo esperaba de la mujer, esta se asomo al sofá para verle, tranquilamente arropado hasta el cuello y acurrucado sobre si mismo para proporcionarse más calor. Sintiéndose satisfecha, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua y regreso a su habitación, haciendo regresar las almas de los menores.**

**-**Diablos, estuvo cerca** –exclamo el pelirrojo soltando al rubio, el cual se destapo un poco para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco-**

**-**Si, al parecer de verdad nos ponen estas situaciones** –hizo notar su excitación y la de Matt- **pero dejémosle para otro rato, si vuelven a bajar encontraran algo más que a ti dormido** –sentencio dándole un corto beso en los labios al oji-verde, para posteriormente salir de la cama y dirigirse a su propia habitación-**

**Matt se quedo embobado viendo como Mello se movía sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y evitar que les descubrieran, de cualquier manera siempre se veía sexy, pensó y recordó que tenia algo entre las piernas bastante feliz por el encuentro de hace unos momentos.**

**Suspirando con resignación y tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el rubio y poder deshacerse de la "alegría" de su amiguito, trato de volver a dormir.**

**-**Esta será una noche muy larga** –pensaron los dos en su respectiva cama, sintiendo la incomodidad de tener una erección en medio de la noche-**

**-**Eso de ganan por calientes** –pensó para si mismo el albino, el cual estando aun despierto, escuchaba los suspiros de frustración del otro, imaginando que Matt se encontraría igual- **Este fin de semana será tan entretenido**- pensó feliz antes de por fin conciliar el sueño-**

* * *

Gracias por leer mis mensadas :)...


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Bien... muchos meses después regreso otra vez con la historia... que se supone que ya debía de haber terminado pero como acá a la nena le fascina irse por las nubes... pues no se le hizo ¡ja! maldita ironía...  
Nuevo Mandamiento inventado por mi, Amareis a vuestra beta como a tu cama (ósea mucho) que sin ella no soy nada (llorando agradecida) Gracias a Tais1996 :)

En fin… nada más que agregar… no prometeré no tardarme, pero si prometeré todo lo posible por hacer el siguiente cap antes de un mes xD… (La palabra patética, resuena en mi mente)

**Disclaimer:** No joder, Matt y Mello no son míos, por mucho que parezcan, son de alguna persona con muchísimo tiempo libre y que debe estarse pudriendo en dinero, si fuera mi será hard yaoi… pero como la vida no es justa… los créditos van para alguien más…

**

* * *

**

**A la mañana siguiente, mientras Matt aun seguía sumido en su reconfortante sueño, alucinando en su mundo fantástico de cosas sin sentido y relaciones cursis entre él y cierto rubio que se encontraba en el piso superior, la siempre "amable y melodiosa" voz de su madre, hizo acto de presencia para despertarle de tan "encantadora manera".**

**- **¡Maaaaaatt!** –Canturreó la mujer a su oído, provocándole un susto de muerte que le hizo terminar en el piso con un buen golpe en la cabeza- **Que bueno que ya estas despierto hijo mío** –Sonrió dulcemente, ante la enfurecida cara del pelirrojo.**

**-**Claro que si madre, solo te esperaba con los ojos cerrados y babeando la almohada, para ver en que momento decidías venir a darme los buenos días** –Soltó con amargo sarcasmo, levantándose de su cómodo lugar al ver que no podría seguir durmiendo-**

**-**Menos mal, por un segundo juraría que seguías dormido** –La morena camino tranquilamente hacia la cocina, ignorando el hecho de que el pelirrojo en ese momento desearía seguir siendo huérfano.**

**- **En ocasiones pienso que disfrutas torturándome** –Dijo entre dientes, acomodando un poco las cobijas con las que se había arropado en la noche.**

**- **Jo-jo, y no sabes cuanta razón tienes, querido** –Sonrió divertida, comenzando a preparar el desayuno.**

**Matt tomo uno de sus cigarros, los cuales estaban sobre el refrigerador, y a la vista de que su encendedor siempre hacia actos de desaparición, y los fósforos no estaban a la mano, lo encendió con el fuego de la estufa, donde su madre tenia varias sartenes.**

- Pobre de ti que apestes la comida con esa cosa** –Siseó amenazante la mujer- **Aparte, te acabas de levantar y ya vas a fumar ¿A dónde crees que llegarás con eso?** –Chasqueo la lengua frustrada.**

**- **Con algo tengo que consolar el estar despierto tan temprano** –Observo el reloj sobre la puerta de la cocina, el cual indicaba las nueve de la mañana.**

**- **¿Temprano? ¡Eres un cínico! En este tiempo que estarán Mello y Near en la casa deberías aprender un poco de ellos, están despiertos desde las siete de la mañana en sábado** –Le apuntó acosadoramente con un dedo- **Se pusieron a hacer sus deberes de la escuela y acomodaron sus cosas ¡Eso es ser responsable, no como otros!** –Le observo de reojo, concentrándose nuevamente en el desayuno.**

**-**Perdóneme usted señora, pero la perfección no existe, yo soy el guapo al menos, algún defecto debía de tener** –Sonrió altivamente, divertido por las mismas estupideces que el decía.**

**-**Oh, claro, claro, era mucho esperar que fueras guapo, ordenado, responsable e inteligente** –Suspiró con dramatizado desconsuelo- **Lástima que ninguna de ellas esta en ti, no existe la perfección pero existe lo patético ¿No crees?** –Soltó una limpia carcajada, saboreando una vez más el sabor de la victoria en una de las peleas con su pelirrojo hijo.**

**El joven no dijo nada más, sabiendo que no lograría ganarle a alguien más "experto" que él (más bien diría anciano) así que sin mucho afán de comenzar su agradable fin de semana con una de las tan clásicas peleas con la mujer, regreso al sofá, sentándose en este y tomando el control remoto de la televisión, recordando un punto bueno de despertarse tan temprano, es que podría ver una película que pasarían ese día y el tanto esperaba ver.**

**Sumergido en la pantalla y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no fue conciente de cuando ciertas personas bajaron, llamados por el olor a la comida, ni cuando una de esas personas se poso a su lado distraídamente.**

**-**Esa película es realmente mala** –Comentó el albino sin mucho interés.**

**-**No he pedido tu opinión** –Contestó cortante el pelirrojo, sintiendo como si hubiera sido él a quien insultaran.**

**-**A mi me gusta** –Comentó Mello, llegando desde atrás de Matt y posando sus brazos sobre la cabeza de este, usándolo como apoyo- **Hace reír de lo estúpida que está** –Vio absorto la pantalla, mordisqueando uno de sus chocolates.**

**- **¡Mello! Deja ese chocolate en la mesa, los dulces después de desayunar, Near no subas los pies en el sofá y siéntate bien, encorvarte no deja nada bueno, mira nada más a L, pronto podré llamarle Cuasimodo. Y tú Matt, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no subas los pies a la mesa de noche?** –La mujer comenzó a jugar el papel de "madre y niñera" que le había sido obligado a tomar- **Dios mío, con esta juventud de hoy, y luego se quejan de cómo esta el país** –Refunfuñaba mientras acomodaba los cubiertos en la mesa, para tres personas.**

**Los tres jóvenes solo pusieron los ojos en blancos. Matt por que ya estaba acostumbrado a que continuamente le reprendieran por su actitud, y los otros dos por que su "querido" padre adoptivo Yagami Light le metía cosas a la cabeza a su "querido" padre Ryūzaki, de que ellos deberían tener un mejor comportamiento, que ser genios no era excusa de hacer lo que quisieran y blah, blah, blah… "Le lavaba el cerebro a L" como ellos solían decir, al no querer tener que soportar ese tipo de ridiculeces.**

**Pero sabiendo y conociendo que los padres no eran flexibles en esas cosas, acataron la orden sin decir más. Matt bajo los pies de la mesa, Mello guardo su querido chocolate para otra ocasión, y Near se sentó como la gente "decente".**

**-**Bien, así me gusta** –Sonrió la mujer- **Ahora comed queridos míos, que vuestros alimentos están servidos **–Rió por lo gracioso que sonaba el usar ese antiguo lenguaje del castellano- **¡Ah! Por cierto, voy a salir un momento, así que…** -Repaso un poco a los tres jóvenes- **De por si me da miedo dejar a Matt solo** –Suspiró derrotada- **Bien, Near, como creo que eres el más calmado, espero no equivocarme, solo vigila a los otros para que no hagan nada indebido** –Observó un poco el lugar, como memorizando cada cosa- **Pueden ver tele, jugar con los interminables juegos del inútil este** –Señalo a Matt, aún sabiendo que nunca prestaría sus amados juegos- **Y Near, si no te interesa nada de eso, en la repisa junto a la televisión hay una colección de rompecabezas, con suerte aun no terminas de armarlos para cuando regrese, de igual forma tengo varias libros y pueden… No sé, jugar carta ¡Yo que sé! Son jóvenes, ya inventaran algo** –Tomó sus cosas, bolso, llaves de su auto y alguna cosas más que creía indispensable de cargar- **Eso sí, si se matan háganlo afuera. Si ensucian algo; lo limpian, si usan algo; lo guardan, si rompen algo; lo pagan y si entran a mi cuarto; se mueren** –Sonrió calidamente, al tiempo que los tres jóvenes sentían un sudor frío correrles por la espalda- **Así pues, el desayuno esta en la mesa, así que me largo** –Alboroto más los cabellos de Matt, en modo de despedida y salió del lugar.**

**-**Si yo fuera tú ya me habría emancipado desde hace mucho** –Comento Near asombrado por los variantes cambios de humor que sufría la mujer.**

**-**Si yo fuera tú, ya la habría asesinado hace muchísimo tiempo** –Mello volvió a sacar su chocolate, disfrutando de la libertan sin la mujer-**

**-**Gracias a dios no soy ustedes** –Suspiró Matt, al ver que ninguna de las opciones era muy tentadora (aunque la segunda…).**

**Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, analizando con sumo cuidado la comida que había dejado la mujer, por si era realmente comestible, o tenía algo "peculiarmente anormal". Viendo que todo estaba en su lugar, comieron en silencio, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Claro, una cosa eran las palabras y otras las miradas que Matt y Mello continuamente se dirigían, "Como estúpidos enamorados" se dijo a sí mismo Near, sabiendo que lo único que le faltaba a la diabética escena eran los corazones flotando y el fondo color rosa con un molesto sonido de violín de fondo. Casi se atraganta con la comida, logrando reprimir la risa que emanaba de su garganta al imaginarlos en semejante escena de novela barata.**

**Terminaron de comer, y Matt, como el buen anfitrión que nunca era, levantó los platos llevándolos al fregadero para lavarlos.**

**- **¿Quieres que te ayudemos?** –Ofreció Mello amablemente, enfatizando el plural de la oración, para hacer notar al albino que no se salvaría de ayudar en algo-**

**- **No así esta bien, ustedes… ammm… hagan lo que quieran hacer** –Sonrió un tanto forzado, tratando de verse natural y no delatar el hecho de que odiaba las tareas domesticas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que su madre se enfadaría si viera que dejaron las cosas sucias, y tampoco deseando que su "apreciable" visita se viera envuelta en su molesta situación.**

**Near, tomando la palabra de Matt, y al también aborrecer el hacer las tareas domésticas, fue a revisar la colección de rompecabezas que la mujer le había mencionado. Claro, nada se comparaba con los suyos, todos de color blanco, de diferentes formas, tamaños y figuras, pero uno debía conformarse con lo que había ¿No?**

**Por otra parte, el rubio tampoco era alguien a quien le agradara estar haciéndole de mucama, pero si Near estaría ocupado en su mundo de figuritas y trabas mentales, eso significaba un momento a solas con Matt, que para nada podía desperdiciar.**

**-**Te ayudaré** –Sentenció cortante, sin dar valor al pelirrojo para contradecirle.**

**-**Como gustes** –sonrió este, tampoco muy defraudado por la amble atención del rubio (un tanto desconcertante viniendo de él).**

**El oji-verde comenzó con los platos que habían utilizado para comer, dejando las sartenes para el ultimo, e indicándole a Mello que él fuera secando y acomodando los que ya estuvieran limpios.**

**Se sumergieron en su propio mundo, inundados por un apacible silencio, en el que sólo disfrutaban un poco de su compañía y del poco tiempo que podían disfrutar juntos. También con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, que a la perspectiva de muchos se vería un tanto tonta y un poco (muy) cursi.**

**Terminando la ardua (y molesta) tarea, se quedaron un momento más en la cocina, escuchando el tenue ruido que hacia el albino al abrir una caja y comenzar un nuevo juego.**

**Matt se encontraba de espaldas al fregadero, recargándose en este mientras sostenía al rubio entre sus brazos, asfixiándose en el aroma que desprendía su cabello, tomándole de la cintura en un posesivo abrazo, mientras Mello le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y enterraba su cara en el pecho del mayor.**

**-**En ocasiones pienso que nos vemos como una estúpida pareja de enamorados** –Susurró Mello contra su pecho.**

**-**Y no sabes cuánta razón tienes** –Sonrió, sin darle importancia de realmente verse como una pareja de imbéciles, ya que lo único importante es que podía sostener al rubio entre sus brazos.**

**Tomo el rostro del oji-azul entre sus manos, acariciando un poco la cicatriz que le enmarcaba, sintiendo la suave piel y su rugosa textura. Beso un poco, sobre la mejilla y el parpado, bajando con su lengua hasta la barbilla para posteriormente regresar a sus labios y fundirse en un beso.**

**Fue corto, suave y sin ninguna prisa, el hecho de que el albino les encontrara así no era de preocuparse, si lo sabía bien, con tal de que no soltara mucho la lengua todo estaba bien.**

**Sus labios se encontraron, mordisqueándose un poco entre ellos, y sus lenguas apenas se tocaron, en una caricia secreta y deliciosa, haciéndoles recordar la noche anterior.**

**-**Voy a tomar un baño** –Avisó el pelirrojo, separándose un poco del cuerpo del rubio.**

**- **¿Eso es una invitación a algo indecoroso?** –Picó sugestivamente Mello, restregándose un poco contra el cuerpo del más alto.**

**-**Que más quisiera** –Suspiró abatido- **Pero aun que Near sepa algo de más, no creo que sea muy sano ser tan indiscretos cuando este él** –Besó la frente de Mello, para después separarse completamente de él.**

**-**A la mierda con Near** –Murmuró entre dientes.**

**-**Si, a la mierda con él. Pero no podemos hacer mucho** –Le dio un corto beso en los labios, para salir de la cocina.**

**Irritado y con ganas de más, Mello se fue a la sala en lo que el pelirrojo subía al segundo piso.**

**Podía pensar en muchas cosas, como en golpear a Near y dejarlo tirado (inconsciente) en la sala mientras él asaltaba al oji-verde en la ducha, y no precisamente para lavarle la espalda. **

**Y aunque la idea no estaba del todo mal, sabía que las consecuencias de eso traería más de un problema, ya sea por la ira que desataría en Giovanni y Ryūzaki o en las contusiones que quedarían muy marcadas en la frágil complexión del albino.**

**Suspiró derrotado, pensando en que seria para otra ocasión el llevar acabo sus planes. Así que solo se dedico a comer chocolate y ver televisión, o al albino armar los rompecabezas con insólita rapidez.**

**- **¿Y Matt?** –Preguntó Near al ver a Mello solo en el sofá.**

**-**Se esta bañando** –Dijo con un cierto tono de amargura en la voz.**

**- **Oh vaya, ¿Y que haces aquí y no allá asaltándole vilmente dentro de la ducha?** –Sonrió malicioso, sabiendo que haría enojar al rubio.**

**-**Muy simpático Near** –Escupió con hastío- **Ahórrate tus comentarios si no quieres que ese rompecabezas termine en un lugar muy incómodo** –Volteó el rostro, decidido a concentrarse en la pantalla de la televisión.**

**-**Vamos, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia** –Habló nuevamente el albino- **Y no quieres arriesgarte a que me guste tu amenaza** –Dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, logrando que un escalofrió se apoderara del rubio.**

**-**En ocasiones me das mucho miedo** –Susurró más para si mismo que para Near.**

**-**Si, no lo dudo** –Continúo el albino- **pero aun así, sigo sin creer que estés aquí y no allá **–Negó con la cabeza, reflexionando consigo mismo.**

**-**Cállate** –Insistió el rubio, sabiendo que debió mandar a la mierda todo y haber ido a violar al pelirrojo.**

**Se recostó en el sofá y con uno de los cojines tapo su rostro, tratando de no lamentarse más y tomando la palabra de Matt, se trató de convencer de que era lo mejor no ser imprudente con esas cosas, de igual forma tiempo al tiempo, ya tendrían más oportunidades para poder calmar el libido que se alojaba en sus cuerpos, aunque incidentes como el de la noche anterior no eran de mucha ayuda y sus hormonas adolescentes en plena juventud, se encontraban en punto de ebullición rogando por salir.**

**Respiró profundo y pausadamente, estrujando un poco el cojín para descargar su enojo y no ir y matar al albino que le había puesto de muy mal humor. Aunque ponerlo de malas era ya casi un deporte para Near, del cual era todo un experto.**

**- **¿Sucede algo?** –Preguntó el pelirrojo, extrañado de no ver peleando a sus dos invitados, y encontrar a uno casi asfixiándose en uno de los sofás y al otro sonriendo como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste de su vida.**

**-**Pues hablando del rey de Roma** –Susurró Near, para concentrarse nuevamente en sus juegos.**

**-**Y el pendejo que se asoma** –Murmuró Mello bajo el cojín, sin llegar a ser escuchado con claridad.**

**-**Bueno… como sea** –Habló nuevamente Matt-** Si alguno de los dos quiere bañarse, las toallas están en el baño** –Dio vuelta al sofá donde se encontraba Mello, levanto las piernas de este y se sentó, para después poner las piernas del rubio sobre las de el y disponiéndose a secar su cabello con la toalla verde que llevaba en el cuello.**

**-**Voy yo** –Dijo Mello, levantándose y dejando a los otros dos en la habitación.**

**- **¿Le sucede algo?** –Preguntó nuevamente extrañado el pelirrojo, sin poder comprender del todo la actitud de su perturbante pareja.**

**-**Nada que a ti no te llegue a pasar alguna vez** –Comentó con desinterés el albino- **Ya sabes, las hormonas son muy traicioneras y Mello por todo se pone de malas** –Sonrió observando una de las piezas con las que jugaba, imaginando las múltiples ocasiones en que por cualquier insignificante detalle había hecho enojar al oji-azul.**

**-**Claro…** -Se alejó un poco, perturbado por el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes.**

**El silencio reinó nuevamente entre los dos, escuchando el vago murmullo del agua al caer, que era amortiguado por el sonido de la tele que nadie veía. Near seguía en su mundo con ya casi 6 rompecabezas armados y Matt concentrado en cualquier punto indefinido de la habitación.**

**Se mantuvieron en ese estado tranquilo por un largo rato, sin siquiera mirarse o tener la más mínima intención de hablar sobre algo, los dos estaban lo suficientemente concentrados en lo que hacían (entiéndase, nada) como para querer distraerse con otra cosa.**

**Las piezas iban y venían rápidamente por las manos de Near, el cuál armaba el rompecabezas de 1500 piezas de un hermoso paisaje, un bosque brillante en otoño, con las flores caídas regadas por todas partes, de color café y verde, dándole mucha vida al dibujo a pesar de ser el mes en que caían las hojas. Ya había armado las estaciones anteriores, primavera y verano, de ese mismo paisaje, y terminando ese suponía se concentraría en el de invierno.**

**Por otra parte, mientras Near seguía con su sesión de cultura sobre las estaciones, Matt veía desinteresadamente la tele, cambiando constantemente de canal al no encontrar en la vasta selección de canales, alguno que le llamara la atención.**

**Cuando Near ya iba a mitad de la estación de invierno y Matt por la vigésimo quinta vez que recorría los canales, Mello regresó fresco como una lechuga de su baño, radiante y más bello de lo que el pelirrojo jamás lo había visto. Y claro, que llevara solo una toalla enredada en la cintura ayudaba muchísimo a esa visión.**

**-**El que sigue** –Dijo el rubio, pasando otra toalla, que tenía en sus manos, por sus rubios cabellos que aun goteaban un poco de agua.**

**-**Que sexy, Mello** –Burló Near, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, pero conociendo su tendencia de quedarse medio en pelotas después de terminar de asearse.**

**-**Cierra la boca Near** –Gruño el rubio, sentándose al lado de Matt mientras seguía con su tarea de secar su cabello, sin tomar en cuenta el delicado estado de la entrepierna de su compañero de sofá.**

**El pelirrojo trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el chico sentado a su lado, que parecía hacer esas cosas a propósito… ¡Pero es que no era justo! Esa piel tan blanca y deliciosamente tersa que le invitaba a tocarla por todas las partes posibles. Era una tortura, una simple y horrible tortura.**

**Así que con determinación, se concentro en el canal en el que había dejado la televisión, fingiendo interés por el proceso de alimentación de las plantas llamado fotosíntesis. Si, nada más interesante que las plantas.**

**-**Bueno, yo voy a bañarme** –Anunció Near, levantándose de su cómodo lugar en el piso, y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras- **Procuren no hacer nada demasiado malo** –Sonrió a los dos antes de desaparecer del lugar.**

**¡Oh! Dios lo odiaba y mucho. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener su autocontrol si el albino se largaba sin más, dejándole con un semi-desnudo Mello que le observaba con total lujuria y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja?**

**- **¿Quieres saber que tan malos podemos ser?** –Sugirió Mello, levantándose de su lugar, para después sentarse en las piernas del pelirrojo y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.**

**-**Me… Mello, no creo que esto sea una buena…** -No pudo continuar su queja, ya que los labios del rubio se posaron rápidamente sobre los de él.**

**Mello, sin perder el tiempo, besó a Matt mientras este estaba distraído tratando de encontrar alguna excusa y cortara tan excelente momento que la vida les había regalado de intimidad, y tenían que llegar hasta el final, si no querían que comenzara a matar a un par de personas. La frustración sexual no es buena compañera.**

**Sus lenguas se recorrían suavemente, ya más acostumbradas al contacto tan íntimo que en ocasiones tenían. Matt, tomando un poco de control sobre la situación, echó un poco la cabeza para atrás, tomando al rubio por la cintura y colocando sus piernas al lado de su cadera, para dejarlo hincado frente a él. Su lengua recorría suavemente los labios del oji-azul, primero delineando el de abajo mientras sus labios mordían levemente el contrario, produciendo un ahogado gemido de placer.**

**Mello sentía el recorrido de las manos de Matt, las cuales subían y bajaban por su espalda, hasta llegar casi a su trasero, pero sin decisión de tocarlo o no, un acto un tanto desesperante. Así que tratando de tentar al oji-verde, retiró sus manos del cuello de éste, bajándolas hasta encontrar el borde de su camisa, y levantarla para comenzar a acariciar su pecho poco marcado suavemente, rozando sus pezones apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, causando desesperación al otro, bajando un poco, llegando al borde del pantalón y bajando más hasta casi toparse con la entrepierna del pelirrojo y volviendo a subir hacia su pecho, ganando un bufido de desesperación por parte de Matt.**

**- **¿Verdad que no se siente bien?** –Sonrió triunfante el rubio, una vez se separaron del beso- **Así que si vas a hacer algo, termínalo grandísimo inútil** –Con su comentario tan romántico, continuo atacando los labios del pelirrojo, siendo el esta vez quien llevaba el mando.**

**Matt, tan obediente como sólo él podía serlo, bajo sus dos manos al perfecto y redondeado trasero de Mello, estrujándolo con las ganas que siempre había tenido de hacerlo, una y otra vez, cerrando sus manos sobre el, mientras su lengua era masajeada por la del rubio. Si eso no era el cielo, ninguno de los dos sabia que lo era.**

**- **¡Ya llegue!** –Grito la mujer, abriendo la puerta de entrada con tanta fuerza como para casi agrietar la pared a donde se fue a estrellar- **¿Me extrañaron? Sí, lo sé, sin mi nadie puede vivir** –Rió de manera tonta, mientras tomaba varias bolsas del suelo y entraba al lugar.**

**Los dos jóvenes (y calientes) adolescentes, se separaron en el acto, ahogando un grito de susto. Mello fue a parar al suelo,, mientras Matt saltaba del sillón hacia su madre y poder distraerla en lo que este se acomodaba un poco la toalla y ocultara ciertas cosas un tanto indiscretas.**

**- **¡Madre!** –Exclamó Matt al estar enfrente de la mujer- **Deja que te ayude con las bolsas **–Ofreció amablemente, ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de la morena.**

**- **¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? No recuerdo que seas tan caballeroso** –Le entregó un par de bolsas, mientras ella cargaba las demás y las llevaba a la cocina.**

**-**Cállate y disfruta, que no va a pasar tan seguido** –El pelirrojo siguió a la mujer, mientras indicaba a Mello que se fuera para arriba.**

**- **¿Y los otros?** –Pregunto la mujer, viendo la casa en total calma.**

**-**Near se esta bañando y Mello creo que esta en mi cuarto cambiándose de ropa** –Dijo como si tal cosa careciera de importancia, cuando realmente su corazón bombeaba sin control.**

**-**Oh bueno, entonces ayúdame a preparar la cena** –Comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas para comenzar a colocarlas en su lugar.**

**Por otra parte, Mello y Matt soltaban un suspiro al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que estuvo demasiado cerca… las dos cosas, demasiado cerca casi poder terminar lo que ya habían empezado y muy cerca que casi les descubren en medio de la faena. Derrotados, continuaron con lo que hacían, Mello cambiándose de ropa y Matt ayudando a su esclavizadora madre mientras ésta, como la buena tirana que es, le ordenaba que todo tenia que estar perfectamente alineado en cada estante, ponerlo por orden alfabético, tamaños y color. Toda una buena experiencia en familia.**

**Ese día y el siguiente serian los más largos de su joven existencia. Y los más frustrantes (sexualmente) que tendrían.**

**Near, del otro lado de la puerta del baño y con solo una toalla en su cintura, que dejaba expuesta casi toda su blanca piel, sonreía divertido. Para él, ese día y el que seguían serian los más divertidos de su vida, no sólo por el hecho de toda la frustración sexual que acumularían esos dos a lo largo del fin de semana, si no también por las ocurrencias y las formas más inesperadas que la mujer ingeniaba para llegar en el momento más inoportuno.**

**La tarde paso sin más contratiempos, entre la comida en un intento de ser "familiar"… O algo así porque había comenzado una de las múltiples peleas de Near y Mello ya que el primero empezó con una inesperada etapa de coqueteo hacia el pelirrojo.**

**- **¿Qué te parece la idea Matt? Puedo ser mucho más discreto que otros, hasta puedo gemir más bajo** –La frase fue dicha en un tono tan serio, que los otros dos adolescentes se alarmaron al intuir como mínima posibilidad que quizás, y solo quizás, Near estaba insinuándosele descaradamente al oji-verde- **¡Es más! Para que Mello no sienta celos, hasta podemos organizar un trío** –Nuevamente, los otros dos se atragantaron por tan inesperado comentario.**

**-**Near, vuelves a abrir tu boca, y créeme que te golpearé tan fuere, que en lugar de albino serás afro-americano** –Siseó con veneno el rubio, ya harto de ver esa cara pensativa en su "novio" la cual le indicaba que quizás, estaba considerando lo que le decía Near- **Y tú imbecil, llegas siquiera poner en duda lo que él dice, y juro que te castro** –Dirigió su mejor mirada amenazante al otro.**

**- **¿Y luego quién te cumplirá en las noches?** –Picó el albino con sorna- **Oh disculpa, con o sin él, nunca te cumple **–Tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que era poseedor para no echarse a reír ahí mismo.**

**-**Un comentario más, y ustedes descubrirán lo que es sufrir** –Golpeó el oji-azul la mesa, de tal fuerza que los vasos sobre ella casi caían.**

**- **¡Pero no he dicho nada!** –Se defendió Matt.**

**-**Eso es aun peor idiota** –Volvió a golpear la mesa, con más furia que antes.**

**- **¿Quién chingados esta golpeando la mesa? Más les vale que no vuelva a ocurrir, o los tres descubrirán nuevos métodos de dolor poco convencionales** –Amenazó la mujer desde la cocina.**

**Los tres se quedaron callados, sumidos en un mutismo repentino, presas del terror.**

**-**Mello… ¿Seguro que no es tu madre?** –Susurro el albino, analizando el extremo parecido en los caracteres de ellos dos.**

**-**Dios me libre** –Contesto igualmente en un susurro, mientras los dos observaban al pelirrojo, el cual era quien generalmente soportaba a la mujer- **Pobre Matt** –Se dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos, mientras la mujer salía con la comida.**

**-**A comer enanos** –Sonrió feliz, satisfecha por sus esfuerzos en la comida.**

**Nadie hizo ningún otro comentario, aunque claro, Mello no pensaba darse por vencido ese fin de semana. Matt sólo esperaba que la imprudencia del rubio no los metiera en problemas y Near solo esperaba estar presente en cada una de las cosas vergonzosas que les esperaba ese tiempo juntos.**

**La mujer, por su lado… No tenia ni idea de por que cada uno tenia una cara diferente, como tramando algo, y tampoco le interesaba mucho…**

* * *

Y ajam... Comentarios??


	8. Chapter 8

_Dios mío de mi vida, ¿Hace cuanto tenia abandonado esto? -No quiere ver la fecha de la ultima actualización- Esta bien, esta bien, me tarde, blahblah, mátenme después del siguiente capitulo que es el final -y así me dan tiempo de correr- cof... Tenia una buena excusa, pero la olvide no se por que xD... Ok, mal chiste... Ya les dejo leer._

_O si... No esperen que sea muy bueno... A veces no se ni en que estoy pensando cuando escribo... Quizas pongo mucho de mí en esto xD... En fin..._

**Advertencia:** _Blahblah Yaoi, ahí se resume Todo._

**Disclaimers** _-O como se escriba- Death Note no es mío -¡Joder! ¡Que no se esperaban esa!- Le pertenece a alguien cuyo maldito nombre no me da por recordar, porque seguro ya lo hubiera mandado matar, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, por diversión, porque mi vida es patética y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, tampoco me pagan -¡Damn it!- Lo único mío es la OOC y la idea. -Supongo...-_

* * *

8

El ultimo día de la estadía de Mello y Near en esa casa, pudo ser, de alguna manera, el peor.

No era el hecho de lidiar con el bipolar humor de la mujer y el rubio, Near y Matt estaban lo suficientemente acostumbrados como para pasar de largo esas cosas. Pero sin duda, lo que no esperaban el rubio y el albino es que la muy amable mujer les impusiera lo mismo que a su hijo.

-¡¡¡Buenos días, enanos!!! –Grito la morena fuertemente, en ese silencioso domingo por la mañana, con el que hasta los vecinos de la cuadra siguiente pudieron escuchar perfectamente- ¿Saben que día es? –vocifero nuevamente desde las escaleras, encargándose de que los tres escucharan perfectamente-

Por su lado, Matt se revolvía en el sofá, tratando de ignorar los berridos de su madre como solía hacerlo, mientras sus invitados trataban de aliviar el punzante dolor de sus oídos por ese grito tan ensordecedor.

- ¿Domingo? –Contesto Near, tallándose uno de sus ojos con la manga de su pijama blanca, la cual le quedaba exageradamente larga y hacia que colgara un poco de su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto más infantil del que ya tenia-

-Vaya genio, te darán el Nobel por tan brillante deducción –estepo de mal humor el rubio, odiando ser despertado de manera tan escandalosa un domingo-

- ¡Bien dicho Near! –Exclamo aun eufórica la morena, llegando ya a irritar hasta la paciencia del albino- ¡Hoy es domingo! –sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su hijo llegar hasta ellos-

- ¿Y que con eso? –Interrogo el pelirrojo, soltando un prolongado bostezo-

-Que bueno que preguntas, querido –la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho de manera siniestra- Hoy es domingo, lo que significa que es día de limpieza –soltó una carcajada como si eso fuera algo verdaderamente divertido-

El sueño de los tres se esfumo instantáneamente, observándose unos a los otros con intrigante confusión en su rostro. Ante el mutismo, la mujer continúo con su parloteo.

-Muy bien, las tareas serán las siguientes: Near va a sacudir la casa, limpiar los cristales, ya sean espejos, ventanas o la mesa de la sala. Mello va a barrer y trapear los pisos, así como los platos que estén sucios. Y por ultimo, querido Matt, tú limpiaras tu cuarto y mi cuarto. Yo me encargo de los baños y la ropa que tenga que lavar –sonrió nuevamente, sin esperar protestas ni nada, como si su palabra fuera la ley absoluta del universo o, por lo menos, sobre los muchachos-

- ¿¡Y por que Matt solo las habitaciones!? –atacaron Near y Mello, frustrados al ver que no se podían negar-

-Créanme chicos, con mi cuarto y su cuarto, tiene más trabajo ustedes dos juntos, ustedes duermen ahí ¿No lo han notado? ¡Es un desastre! –llevo una mano a su frente, lamentándose fingidamente ante su suerte por tener un hijo como el que tenia- Así que es por esa razón que así queda –nuevamente recupero su sonrisa y se alejo del lugar, comenzando con sus propias tareas-

-Tirana –susurraron los tres jóvenes, una vez se hubiera marchado la mujer-

- ¡Los escuche enanos! –Se escucho un nuevo grito de la planta baja- Y solo por eso los tres van a lavar el auto de Matt –ataco con un nuevo castigo-

-Mi carro esta en el taller –contesto el pelirrojo-

-Por si no sabes, bella durmiente –vieron como la mujer se asomaba por las escaleras- lo trajeron hace un rato y esta todo mugroso –sonrió para nuevamente desaparecer-

-Bruja –susurraron nuevamente los jóvenes, y por suerte esta vez no fueron escuchados, si no, quizás los ponía cualquier otro castigo-

-Mejor no se quejen –comento Matt, resignado por haber perdido el sueño y viendo que no tenia mucha salvación ese día- Cuando solo somos ella y yo la tarea es más pesada y en ocasiones tiene "cosas que hacer" y soy yo quien limpia todo el lugar –soltó un largo bostezo, y se desperezo un poco-

-Que estupidez –susurro Mello- Ganan mucho dinero ¿No es así? No entiendo por que hacen este trabajo ustedes –comento resignado, al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras junto a Near-

-Hemos tenido ayudantes, pero sabes que no se puede confiar mucho en la gente hoy en día, aparte, mi madre dice que "un buen trabajo es el que hace uno mismo" –imito el tono de su madre y una de sus poses dramáticas-

-Tonterías –volvió a murmurar Mello, aun molesto por la idea de ponerse a limpiar-

-Déjalo, esta muy mimado –comento Near, siguiendo al rubio-

Ninguno de los tres comento nada más, prefiriendo comenzar de una vez con sus tareas. Bien decía le dicho que al mal tiempo buena cara, o ¿Al mal tiempo darle prisa? Fuera como fuera, querían terminar de una vez con todo eso y, cada uno por su lado, hacer lo que más se le apeteciese. Near, por ejemplo, ya le había echado el ojo a un par de rompecabezas que aun no había terminado. Matt, por su parte, quería dormir o ver tele… o ¿Dormir mientras veía la tele? Cualquier cosa era buena. Y Mello… bueno, digamos que el necesitaba pensar en ciertas cosas y en como deshacerse de ciertas molestias para por fin tomar lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando.

Y así comenzó uno de los días más atareados de su vida. Near tuvo que buscar entre el desorden que era la alacena algunos periódicos viejos, porque la mujer le había dicho estrictamente que todos los vidrios se limpiaban con periódico porque si no quedaban pelusas o no limpiaban bien, etc. Una vez encontrado eso, era el turno del desinfectante y el barniz que debía aplicar en los muebles después de quitar el polvo y también algunas jergas con las cuales usarlo. Y todo eso sin ser aplastado, picado y/o mutilado por alguna de las cosas que se escondían en los oscuros rincones de ese lugar. Estuvo tentado de decirle a la mujer que también hacia falta que limpiaran la alacena, pero conociendo la obvia reacción de "ya que estas ahí, límpialo tú" decidió que lo más sensato era guardar silencio y terminar con la tarea que ya le habían asignado.

Mello, por su lado, tuvo que ir por la escoba para comenzar la primera parte; barrer. Después se dedico a la proeza de encontrar el bendito trapeador y preguntarse hace cuantos años que no limpiaban esa casa. Una vez que lo encontró, era momento de lavarlo, hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente limpio para que no hiciera más desastre del que ya había. Y según las instrucciones de la mujer, tenia que pasarlo una vez sin jabón, pura agua para limpiar el polvo que quedara, después, volvía a lavar el mugroso utensilio de limpieza para quitarle el polvo, para después ponerle jabón y dedicarse a pasarlo nuevamente por todo el lugar, nuevamente se volvía a lavar hasta quitar cualquier rastro de jabón, y aun húmedo quitar todo el jabón del piso. El último paso era lavar nuevamente el trapeador y guardar todo en su lugar.

Nunca nadie les había dicho lo difícil que era realmente limpiar una casa.

Matt, solo en la habitación de su madre (la más fácil de limpiar) se dedico a aspirar la alfombra, levantar sus joyas o ropa que tenia por ninguna parte, dando a entender de donde había sacado el su intachable organización. En el pequeño librero acomodo revistas, libros, algunos adornos y cualquier cosa que sintiera que estaba mejor ahí y no en el piso. Ignoro la ropa interior que había en algunos rincones y se dedico a hacer la cama. Una vez terminado todo, llevo la rompa sucia a su madre y de camino a su propia habitación, se iba mentalizando para lo que le esperaba.

Abrió la y observo detenidamente, suspirando con frustración al ver que, aparte de limpiar su propio desastre, también debía limpiar el de sus invitados.

La cama, donde antes Mello dormía, se encontraba con todas las cobijas por ningún lado, las sabanas fuera de su lugar y la almohada estaba donde se supone van los pies. No quería ni saber de que manera dormía el rubio. Por otra parte, estaba el tendido a un lado de la cama, donde había dormido el albino, que si no fuera por las arrugas de las sabanas y de la marca en la almohada donde antes estuvo la cabeza de Near, Matt hubiera jurado que nadie había dormido ahí.

Observo lo demás; el escritorio lleno de cosas que no sabia si servían o no. El armario a medio cerrar por donde se veía la ropa hecha bola y mal acomodada. Suspiro al ver lo arduo que seria poner en orden todo eso y sin pensar más en ello, se puso manos a la obra.

Comenzó por acomodar y doblar las cobijas del suelo y las de la cama, para después tomar otras limpias y arreglar la cama. Levanto del suelo cosas pequeñas, basuras y demás cosas que no sabia como habían llegado ahí. Acomodo, tiro, guardo y escondió algunas cosas sobre el escritorio, descubriendo por fin donde había dejado las calcomanías de su personaje de videojuego favorito. Así continuo todo el rato, aspirando, acomodando y demás, hasta llegar al temido armario, donde solo abrió un poco la desgastada cortina que hacia como puerta –ya que le faltaba y no se había molestado en arreglar eso- y todo se le vino abajo. Videojuegos, discos múltiples, cables, conexiones, memorias, papeles, ropa, vaya que hasta juraba que por ahí había algo muerto.

Nuevamente suspiro con pesadez, pensando en que seria bueno comenzar a tener un poco de orden en su vida.

Para las dos de la tarde, los tres adolescentes estaban muertos de cansancio y con partes de su cuerpo un tanto adoloridas. Como a Near y Mello le tocaron cosas sencillas, la mujer les había hecho sacar todo lo de la cochera, limpiar, separar o tirar las cosas que ahí estuvieran y luego volverlas a acomodar, para después de que lavaran el carro, meterlo sin que aplastara nada.

-Estoy muerto –dijo el rubio, con sus brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo del sillón y con su cabeza echada para atrás-

-Yo también –fue el turno de Near de quejarse, el cual se encontraba en el suelo, sin ánimos de armar ninguno de los rompecabezas a su lado-

-No se hagan ilusiones –intervino Matt, viendo que los dos ya tenían intenciones de comenzar un largo descanso- aun falta que lavemos el carro –no fue precisamente el comentario más alentador que pudo haber dicho-

Los tres hicieron una mueca de asco tan solo de pensar en lavar el coche, el cual ya habían visto. Parecía más bien que en lugar de arreglarlo, lo llevaron a un lodazal y lo revolcaron en el para después entregárselos como "nuevo."

Esta vez fue Matt quien tuvo que ir a buscar las cosas necesarias para lavar el auto, a la temida alacena. Al abrirla, sintió un ligero deja vu al ver el desorden que ahí había. Una vez golpeado, picado y casi mutilado por todo lo que contenía, regreso con tres baldes para el agua en una mano, con jabón líquido y algunas jergas dentro de estos, una manguera colgada del otro brazo y varios cepillos para tallar mal acomodados en la mano.

-En lugar de verme como idiotas –Gruño al ver que sus queridos compañeros no hacían amago de levantarse de sus asientos y solo le veían con cara de hastío- les agradecería que levantaran el trasero y me ayudaran –sentencio, arrogándoles a cada uno alguna cosa para que le ayudaran-

-A ti te gustaría que levantáramos el trasero, pero para otra cosa –intervino Near sin humor, caminando hacia la puerta-

-Cierra la boca, Near –dijeron Matt y Mello a la vez, igualmente ruborizados y molestos-

El albino les ignoro completamente y salio de la casa, observando con desgano el auto.

Los tres comenzaron con la actividad, sabiendo que si comenzaban a hablar, solo terminarían discutiendo sin razón. No es que les molestara pelearse, creo que ya era más un hobby para ellos, pero si la maniática de la mujer llegara a verlos o escucharlos, saldría con cualquier estupidez para torturarles más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

El pelirrojo conecto la manguera a la toma de agua, abriendo la llave sin que comenzara a salir nada de ella. Extrañado, y pensando en hace cuanto no lavaba el auto, comenzó a presionar a lo largo del instrumento, buscando la obstrucción.

Tan concentrado como estaba, no se dio cuenta cuando el potente chorro de agua salio disparado, mojando el auto y, a Mello y Near de paso.

-Ammm… -Exclamo el pelirrojo- ¿Perdón?

-Eres un idiota Matt –Siseo amenazante el rubio-

-Fue un accidente Mello ¡tranquilízate! –Retrocedió el nombrado- ¡Y baja ese cepillo! –apunto la mano derecha del rubio-

Near comenzó a reír internamente, agradeciendo que por fin pasara algo bueno en ese día tan desastroso. Claro, encontrarse todo húmedo y al lado de una carcacha vieja y sucia no entraba en eso, pero ver a Matt sucumbir ante los golpes de Mello bien lo valía.

Varios golpes y amenazas después, por fin pudieron comenzar a lavar.

Ahora el encargado de la manguera era Near, al ver que en manos de Mello o Matt solo terminaron ellos mojados y el auto aun sin lavar. Cuando fue el turno de poner el jabón, el rostro del rubio se ilumino completamente al pensar en la dulce y cruel venganza. Todos se encontraban completamente mojados, en algún momento Mello había vaciado uno de los baldes de agua en Matt y este al querer regresarle el golpe, había empapado completamente a Near, de nuevo. Y este, al tener la manguera en su malévolo poder, había atacado a los dos por igual.

El rubio tomo el jabón, vertiendo un poco del contenido en el agua que tenía en su balde, para después con uno de los cepillos batirlo completamente hasta dejar una gran cantidad de espuma.

-¡Hey, Matt! –Grito para llamar la atención del pelirrojo-

Este, ingenuo a las intenciones de su amado, volteo rápidamente, siendo recibido por una gran cantidad de espuma en su rostro.

"Benditos googles" pensó. Al llevar puesto esas cosas en sus ojos, no había entrado el jabón, pero ver como el rubio se regocijaba, por que parte de la espuma había caído en su boca, fue suficiente para pensar en vengarse.

Así, nuevamente, ahora no solo era agua la que salía disparada, si no que pequeñas cantidades de espuma volaban de un lado al otro. Near, ajeno a la pelea, solo se regocijaba al ver como la mujer se dirigía al patio delantero para ver como iban con su trabajo.

Lo que nadie esperaba, es que el rubio y el pelirrojo trataran de quitarle la manguera al albino, el cual se resistía a ello sin soltar el aparato, y en el forceje y con la llave abierta, no solo ellos terminaran bañados en agua, si no que mojaran completamente a la madre de Matt.

-Muy simpáticos –Exclamo la mujer, con un tono susurrante y amenazador-

-Yo no tuve nada que ver –se excuso Near-

-¡Es culpa de el! –exclamaron Matt y Mello al unísono, alejándose del alcance de la mujer-

La morena, sin decir nada, tomo la manguera del suelo, ya que Near también les hacia compañía a sus amigos, alejándose de las oscuras intenciones de la mujer; la cual, termino de darles un baño a los tres, correteándolos por todo el lugar sin darles tregua para que escaparan.

Para las cuatro y media de la tarde, mojados, con frió, con jabón en lugares un tanto incómodos, pero con el auto bien lavado y en la cochera, los tres se derrumbaron en la entrada, con claras intenciones de dormir ahí si las palpitaciones en su cuerpo no cesaban.

-¡Muy bien chicos! –Hablo la mujer, ofreciéndoles jugo y algo de comer- ¿Dónde esta Near? –vio que el albino no se encontraba con ellos-

-No se –respondió el pelirrojo, bebiendo de un solo trago el jugo-

-No me importa –Gruño el rubio, atacando las galletas de chocolate que la mujer les había llevado-

-Aquí estoy –hablo el aludido desde la puerta, bañado y cambiado. Casi renovado-

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –rió la mujer- Bueno, ya que tú estas listo y que ellos –apunto a los otros dos- son más perezosos, tendrás el honor de ir conmigo de compras –su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.-

De ser posible, Near hubiera palidecido más de lo que ya estaba, contrastando con esa camisa de manga corta blanca que llevaba.

-Demonios –susurro para si mismo, al ver las brillantes y socarronas sonrisas de Mello y Matt-

-Y ustedes, más les vale también estar bañados y cambiados para cuando regresemos –observo la mujer, al ver rastros de jabón seco en la cara y brazos de los otros.- Y tu Matt, tienes trabajo, lo deje aun lado de la computadora de la sala, ¡Y nada de excusas! –agrego, al ver las claras intenciones de su hijo por reprochar.-

Una vez que la mujer le dio las indicaciones del trabajo a Matt, salio en su propio auto, junto con Near, perdiéndose al final de la calle.

El pelirrojo suspiro en la puerta, dando gracias de que ellos estuvieran ahí justamente ese fin de semana, y si bien el que hacer de la casa duro más por las constantes peleas, fue menos duro con más manos ayudando que el solo o con la tirana de su madre tratándole como sirviente, como si le pagara por hacerlo. Suspiro nuevamente, dibujando una sonrisa y pensando en que, quizás, y solo quizás, le daba un poco de pena Near al quedarse a solas con la mujer, y más si iban de compras.

De compras para ella significaba: "Quiero esta pero esto también esta bonito, ¿Cuál prefieres? ¡Pero a mi me gusta más esta! ¿Pero si llevo esta y luego no me gusta? Bien llevare las dos."

Un martirio, sin duda.

Cerro la puerta y observo el lugar, extrañándose de no encontrar a Mello en la sala.

Un ruido proveniente de la planta alta, seguido del goteo del agua, le hizo suponer, con su súper infalible lógica, que quizás el rubio estaba tomando un baño.

Muchas imágenes rondaron su mente, unas más subidas de tono que otras, y antes de que su "amiguito" despertara, opto por terminar su trabajo y tener el resto de la tarde libre.

El trabajo era relativamente fácil, tal vez la mujer se apiado un poco de su desdichada alma y no le puso algo demasiado pesado. Así que, después de veinte minutos y sintiéndose el más poderoso del universo por haber hecho tan buen trabajo, apago la computadora y subió al segundo piso.

El baño estaba vació y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, por el vapor que salía suponía que el rubio acababa de salir.

La tentación era tan grande, eran dos puertas, una frente a la otra, ofreciendo placeres de distintas formas. El baño le ofrecía algo calido con que relajarse y quitar de su cuerpo sustancias indeseadas, sin embargo, la puerta de su habitación también ofrecía calidez, de una magnitud mucho mayor, el placer hecho carne y con rostro.

Respiro una, dos, tres veces hasta lograr calmarse y no tener una erección en medio del pasillo, no era buena idea, su madre era impredecible a la hora de hacer las compras, estaba sucio y era mejor el baño y quizás Mello no estaba de humor. Así que lo más razonable era bañarse y no pensar en cosas perversas que solo le ponían cachondo.

Observo una última vez la puerta de su habitación, viendo con resignación una muy buena oportunidad pasar frente a sus ojos.

Entro al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de el, colocando el cerrojo. Abrió las llaves del agua y mientras esta se templaba a la temperatura que deseaba, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa.

Estuvo pensando en lo injusta que era la vida ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Follarse a Mello en la escuela? Si claro, ya se imaginaba llegar al profesor mientras el perforaba a Mello ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué estudiaban anatomía? Si claro, después de reanimarlo por el seguro para cardiaco que le daría, llevarlos ante el director, el cual seguro les vociferaría alguna que otra palabra hiriente, para después echarlos de la escuela.

Esa última parte no sonaba tan mal, si no fuera que después tendría que soportar a su madre. No descartaba tampoco el morbo que le provocaba que alguien les atrapara en el acto ¡Y como no! Si ya fueron dos veces en su casa, una más peligrosa que la otra –y candente- pero bueno, no podía pensar en eso, ni en un hotel, no era tan vulgar y maldito como para tratar a Mello como puta. Porque no lo era, ese rubio se había convertido en la persona que amaba, con todo y su mal carácter, su agresividad –golpes incluidos- y sus malas palabras, solo eran parte de su encanto. Si soporto a su madre ¿Qué diferencia tenia soportar a Mello? Por lo menos a este se lo podía follar, a su madre no. Oh, muy mala imagen mental, sin duda.

Se metió de golpe bajo el chorro de agua tibia, tratando de borrar ciertas imágenes muy desagradables con su madre, vale, ya no tenia erección eso era un hecho, ahora quería vomitar.

Comenzó a concentrarse en su asunto, tratando de no pensar en madres, incestos, albinos desgraciados y rubios medio en pelotas a unos pasos de el. Simplemente no pensó en nada y se dejo llevar por la calidez del agua, que le acariciaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo, calido como un par de manos jugueteando por toda su anatomía y perdiéndose en un punto bajo, muy bajo, entre sus piernas, encontrando algo que…

¿Desde cuando el agua tiene manos?

- ¡Mello! –chillo como niña el pelirrojo, al notar al otro detrás de el.-

- ¿Dime? –Contesto el rubio seductoramente, acercándose peligrosamente al otro, haciendo que Matt notara cierto asunto.-

- ¿Qué haces aquí, desnudo? ¡Yo cerré la puerta con seguro! –Vocifero nerviosamente Matt, tratando de retroceder hasta encontrar la pared.-

- ¿Crees que una cerradura puede contra mi? –Sonrió con cinismo- pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad e irías al cuarto, no que me harías forzar una cerradura para meterme desnudo al baño y violarte si me hace falta. –El pelirrojo trato de encontrarle un lado gracioso, pero la seriedad de Mello que le decía que hablaba completamente enserio, no le dio ganas de reír.-

-Mello, nos pueden descubrir, creo que ya hemos pasado por esto. –Volvió a insistir para sacar al intruso del baño, el cual se negó rotundamente al pasarle los brazos por el cuello.-

-Pues me importa poco, Matt –se restregó descaradamente contra el cuerpo del mayor.- Ya van dos veces ¡Dos veces! Que nos interrumpen y en una termine de culo en el piso –hizo un puchero que para el pelirrojo hubiera sido encantador, si no fuera por la mirada amenazante que acompañaba a este.-

Sin duda, el prefería que la parte trasera de Mello terminara en otra parte, que nada tenia que ver con el piso, pero no creía muy conveniente hacerlo así y luchaba contra todos sus deseos –y los deseos del rubio- por no terminar de una manera poco apropiada, en un lugar un tanto húmedo e incomodo. Sin duda, Matt era un completo idiota virginal.

-Yo creo que… -intento objetar una vez más el de ojos verdes, siendo callado al instante por los furiosos labios de Mello, el cual le asaltaba de manera fogosa, abriendo rápidamente sus labios para que sus ardientes lenguas, ya muy conocidas entre ellas, se encontraras.-

Cualquier pretexto, lógica y evasiva que Matt pudiera tener en mente, murió al instante con ese beso. Envolvió la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, correspondiéndole el beso de manera hambrienta, con ansias reprimidas por dos encuentros inconclusos que solo lograba dejarlos con dolorosas erecciones y ganas de terminar lo que habían comenzado.

El agua seguía corriendo, pero ninguno se preocupo mucho por apagarla y siguieron concentrados en lo suyo, devorándose mutuamente.

Matt invirtió los lugares, pegando de espaldas a Mello en la pared, llevando el mando completo de la situación, cosa a la que el rubio no se opuso en ningún momento.

Dejado de lado la timidez –y la delicadeza- sus manos comenzaron una minuciosa inspección en el cuerpo contrario. Mello acariciaba el cabello del pelirrojo, amando la suavidad de este, a pesar de estar mojado, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras rojas a la vez que atraía más a Matt para profundizar más el beso.

Por su parte, el de ojos verdes exploraba todo el cuerpo de Mello, como si fuera desconocido pero a la vez tan familiar. Rozando deliberadamente los pezones con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que el cuerpo del otro vibrara con cada caricia que le proporcionaba. Jugaba con sus costillas, contándola una a una para pasar a su espalda y recorrer su columna hasta donde terminaba y aun así continuar más abajo, más abajo, apretando cada glúteo del rubio, el cual dejaba escapar un tenue suspiro por cada apretón.

De golpe, Matt corto el beso, lamiendo los labios de Mello antes de alejarse por completo y cerrar la regadera.

Antes de que el rubio comenzara a quejarse –como ya lo presentía y era obvio- tomo su mano y caminaron hasta la habitación del mayor, dejando un rastro de agua en el proceso.

-No creo que sea muy romántico hacerlo en el baño y de manera tan incomoda. –Fue la simple respuesta de Matt.-

-En el baño, una cama, hasta en un puto pupitre de un salón Matt, termina lo que ya comenzaste. –Contesto el rubio, tomando las manos del pelirrojo y regresarlas a su trasero.-

Matt, muy complacido por esa respuesta y algo divertido por lo de pupitre, decidió no dar más rodeos y seguir con lo suyo; explorar a Mello.

Besaba su cuello, dejando marcas muy notorias. Recorrió su pecho, jugando con los pezones nuevamente, pero esta vez con su lengua, la cual rodeaba cada botón y luego lo lamia, chupaba y mordía despacio, delicadamente.

Mello deliraba de placer, aunque le torturaba la manera tan lenta y pacifica con la que Matt lo hacia. No dudaba que se sentía bien. ¡Joder! Estaba más que bien, pero el tiempo estaba encima y si bien realmente no le agradaba pensar que su primera vez seria de alguna forma muy rápida, también era conciente de que no tenían muchas oportunidades y necesitaba hacerlo con Matt de una vez. No negaba que estar abajo no era algo precisamente muy alentador, más si era su primera vez, pero le urgía tanto sentir al pelirrojo en el, ya sea dentro, fuera, como quisiera, pero el lo quería ya.

Sin embargo, Matt seguía en su mundo, disfrutando como nunca con el pecho suave del rubio, subía un poco hasta llegar al inicio de las cicatrices, las cuales besaba sin reparo y sintiendo su textura rugosa pero suave al fin. Era tan delicioso. "Me lo podría comer." Pensó con algo de gracia. Regreso a los labios, esos labios que ya le habían hecho adicto, pero fue diferente esta vez, sentía la urgencia y la prisa que Mello tenia.

Estaba por apartarse y acelerar más las cosas, cuando de ojos azules, cansado y delirando de placer, invirtió los papeles, dejando a Matt debajo de el y sentándose en sus caderas.

Le beso una vez más, con hambre, con pasión. Con la urgencia que denotaba cuando necesitaba eso, tanto como el mismo Matt.

Igual, recorrió el pecho, pero no tan lento ni suave, mordía la piel, jalaba un poco, deseaba probarla en su totalidad. El cuello fue su victima más vulnerable, donde unas enormes marcas rojas –que más adelante tomarían un color purpúreo- dejaban en claro y casi gritaban "Propiedad de Mello." El pelirrojo pudo haber reído por eso, pero no le dio tiempo de asimilarlo bien, cuando sintió la boca del otro sobre su hombría, apresándola completamente y hasta el fondo. Un jadeo salio de sus labios. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien que nada lógico se formaba en su mente, solo la imagen de Mello entre sus piernas, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su miembro, llegando a la punta donde succionaba un poco o la punta de su lengua jugaba con el orificio de su pene y de nuevo volvía a subir y bajar, arrancándole solo gemidos.

-Me… Mello… -el nombre abandonaba su garganta contra su voluntad, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la cabeza del rubio y marcar un ritmo más adecuado.-

El rubio se desprendió completamente del miembro, el cual estaba brillante por la saliva apunto de explotar.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo más divertido, Matt? –la pregunta era tan sugerente, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo Mello podía ser tan sexy con el cabello revuelto, a gatas sobre el y con esa mirada llena de lujuria? El pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un sobre humano esfuerzo por no correrse con solo verlo así.-

- ¿Cómo que, Mello? –interrogo entre jadeos, deseoso de experimentar algo mejor que eso, si es que era posible.-

Como toda respuesta, el rubio tomo su mano, chupando uno a uno los dedos de Matt, repitiendo la operación varias veces para el deleite del pelirrojo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos, Mello llevo esa mano a su trasero a un lugar mucho más oculto donde uno de los dedos comenzó a juguetear.

-Supongo que sabrás que hacer ¿Verdad? –dijo Mello, inclinándose para besarle, al tiempo que el primer dedo le penetraba.-

Era una sensación molesta, lo admitía, pero no por ello dolorosa. Ese digito entraba y salía de el con una facilidad sorprendente, como si Mello estuviera acostumbrado, cosa que no era cierta, pero ayudaba al momento de meter el segundo, el cual provoco una mueca de disgusto en la cara del rubio, que sin embargo no dijo nada, dejando que Matt llevara el control en eso. Abría y cerraba los dedos dentro de Mello, luego los metía y los sacaba, repitiendo un ay otra vez hasta que comenzó a gemir, acción que le dio la oportunidad de meter un tercero.

El rubio gimió de dolor y a la vez de placer. Seguía siendo incomodo y algo de dolor se denotaba pero no podía negar que había placer en ello, por lo cual no se negaba e incitaba al otro a mover los dedos, sacarlos y meterlos, suave, lento, luego rápido y con un poco más de fuerza, metiéndolos profundo en su cuerpo, rozando partes muy desconocidas para el, que sin embargo le proporcionaban niveles inexplicables de placer.

Duraron un rato en esa posición. Matt tendido sobre la cama con tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha penetrando a Mello, mientras este se encontraba re rodillas sobre el, contrayendo su cara de placer.

Saco los dedos del rubio, el cual protesto con un quejido de incomodidad, pero se callo al sentir la punta del miembro del otro rozar su entraba. Trago un poco de saliva, si bien los tres dedos había logrado entrar en el sin dificultad, eso no se comparaba, sentía lo caliente y húmedo que estaba, y aun sintiendo miedo, sentía el deseo, deseo de sentirlo dentro.

Matt beso una ultima vez los labios de Mello, antes de levantar completamente sus caderas y enterrarse por completo en su ser, hasta adentro de un golpe, sintiendo como el rubio mordía su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar por la sorpresa.

-Qui… quiero que entiendas… -hablo Mello con algo de dificultad.- Que ya me… vengare por esss… -No pudo terminar, ya que Matt le había embestido nuevamente, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, al tiempo que levantaba y bajaba las de Mello para llevar un ritmo sincronizado.-

-Tu, siempre tan romántico, Mello. –Sonrió Matt con burla, sintiendo el poder que tenia sobre el rubio, aunque este se encontrara sobre el.-

Este ya no contesto a la provocación, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado gimiendo mientras Matt le subía y bajaba a lo largo de su miembro, entrando sin compasión dentro de el y abriéndole hasta lo más profundo de su ser, rozando algún punto que le subía hasta el mismísimo cielo en ese momento.

Con un rápido movimiento, el pelirrojo invirtió una vez más las posiciones, dejando a Mello tendido en la cama con el entre sus piernas, tratando de llegar más profundo de lo que ya estaba.

Una, dos, tres veces y con fuerza entraba, mientras que con su mano masturbaba a Mello, el cual lo único que hacia era susurrar incoherencias y cerrar los ojos para sentir más.

Dio gracias a la habilidad del otro de forzar cerraduras, por permitirle entender el error que cometía al negarse a lo que los dos querían. No solo tener sexo o follar como conejos –aunque al parecer, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba la idea- si no, hacer el amor. Sonaba tan cursi, pero estando ahí, penetrando al rubio y sintiendo que el placer es la máxima expresión del amor, no ponía ni tenia ganas de reírse.

Continúo con su labor, deseaba terminar, acabar junto con el otro y marcarle ahora si como de su propiedad, como algo que era suyo, algo que les uniera más que un teléfono o un fin de semana.

-M…Matt, creo que… -lo demás de la frase fue simplemente un balbuceo sin sentido, que aun así, tenía mucho significado para el pelirrojo.-

Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, las cuales eran frenéticas y llegaban a ser salvajes. La cama crujía debajo de ellos y el ritmo ensordecedor apagaba sus sentidos, dejándoles solo sumidos en el placer de terminar al mismo tiempo. Mello en la mano de Matt y este inundando todo lo que podía el interior del rubio.

Por un momento, perdidos en la inconciencia del placer de encontrarse tendidos juntos en la cama, sudados y muy satisfechos, no necesitaron nada más.

* * *

Nyahahahaha ¡No se esperaban eso! ¡Claro que no! Demonios, ni yo, pero así es la cosa, y desgraciadamente aun no puedo poner la maldita palabra FIN por que esto no es un final D ni yo soy tan patética con los finales... En fin, pero eso ya será en el siguiente capitulo y quizás -QUIZAS- un epilogo que escribiré cuando deje de hacer fiesta por -por una vez- terminar el fin. ¡Muhahahahahahahahahahaha~! ¡~~~! Y mas ¡JA!...... Ya estoy delirando... ¡¡¡Tengo un hermanito!!! (Y una nueva perforaciónD) -¿¡A quien le importa!?- Y lo yaoizare cuando sea grande D... En fin, reviews con sus comentarios o con el numero de un buen manicomio del cual no pueda escapar, son bienvenidos ;D

PD: Se busca titulo nuevo! Sugerencias!? Alguien con ideas y sea compartida? ;;o;; porfa? Les dare algo a cambio! -No es cierto... pero aun asi necesito titulo nuevo- No se por que le puse este D...


End file.
